Tourment
by Hera09
Summary: Nous somme début XIX ème Edward veut à tout pris un héritier mais en 3 ans de mariage toujours rien, sont père a la solution…
1. prologue

**Salut tout le monde**

**Je pense que comme beaucoup c'est âpres avoir lu des fanfiction que je me suis lancé et quoi de plus sympas que d'écrire avec les personnages de S. Meyer.**

**Donc voila j'en suis la je peux vous le dire je suis super stressé car même si mon histoire me plais peut être que sa ne sera pas votre cas j'accepte toute critique ca ne peut que m'aidée et je recherche quelqu'un pour corrigé mes fautesss**

**Ah et il y aura du lemon bien sur**

**Et voici mon petit prologue j'espère qu'il vous donnera envi (croise les doits)**

**(Pov B)**

Il y a encore trois ans j'avais une vie bien tranquille aimée et choyée par mes proches jamais je n'aurai pensé que cette situation aller changer.

Le jour ou ma vie s'est écroulée j'ai crus mourir mais en faite je me trompais encore c'était maintenant que je sombrais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Il avait beau me dire que tout finirait bien, si on ne me le ramenait pas je ne survivrais pas

Je savais bien que mon enfer était devenu trop beau pour être vrais.

Ce fus résignée que je le vis approcher pour seller mon destin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde **

**Tout d'abor merci pour les review et les mise en alerte**

**J'espère que ce 1****er**** chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir **

**Je rejette toute responsabilité sur les paroles d'Edward ou de son père**

**Bonne lecture**

1er chapitre : Un enfant

**(Pov E)**

Encore une fois je retrouvais ma femme en pleure assise à même le sol de notre salle d'eau. Cela faisait trois ans que nous étions marié, nous avions les mêmes souhaits et celui d'avoir des enfants en faisait partie. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré il y a de cela cinq ans, nous avions pleins de projets. Malheureusement depuis que nous étions marié, rien n'avait changé. Le ventre de ma belle était toujours aussi plat et chaque mois, à la même période, je la retrouvais en pleure. Une fois le choc passé, généralement, s'en suivait des nuits d'amour. Elle m'épuisait. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que nous avions tout notre temps, aujourd'hui moi-même je commençais à douter du fait d'avoir un jour un héritier.

_**- Calme-toi ma belle,**_ lui dis-je en la prennent dans mes bras.

_**- Je… Je suis… bonne à rien, **_dit-elle en sanglotant.

_**- Ne dit pas ça.**_ Je pris son visage en coupe. _**Ce n'est pas de ta faute**_

_**- Bien sur que si.**_ Et elle ce remit à pleurer. _**Je ne suis même pas capable de t'offrir un héritier. Je suis tellement désolé.**_

_**- Il faut être patiente ma…**_

_**- NON Edward je n'en peux plus je veux un enfant maintenant.**_

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, alors je la pris dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à notre lit, je la fis se glisser sous les couvertures et embrassa son front.

_**-Dort maintenant ma belle, repose toi.**_ Je passais mon pousse sur sa joue à fin de lui retirer ces dernières larmes puis, mes doigts allaient dans ces cheveux. Je savais que sa l'apaisait. Ça respiration devint plus lourde, elle était sur le point de sombrer, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré.

_**- fait quelque chose Edward…**_ Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. _**Je n'en peux plus d'attendre je veux un enfant maint…**_ Et elle s'endormie s'en finir sa phrase.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de notre chambre, elle restait au lit, dans le noir, ne voulant pas qu'on ouvre les rideaux. J'étais dépassé. Mon père devait revenir l'examiner aujourd'hui mais je savais déjà qu'il allait me dire que son état avait empiré. J'étais supposé veiller sur ma femme, la protéger mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle s'était renfermée, ne voulant plus manger et son état physique s'en ressentait. Son teint était pale voir blafarde, ses joues commençaient à se creuser et elle avait beaucoup maigrie. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la belle jeune femme à qui j'avais fait la court cinq ans plutôt.

Vers quinze heures, mon père arriva avec ma mère. En les voyant, je leurs fis un pale sourire. Ma mère vin de suite me prendre dans ces bras.

_**- Edward comment te sens-tu ?**_ dit elle en me relâchant. _**Tu as l'air fatigué.**_

_**- Je vais bien maman,**_ la rassurai-je. Et pour confirmer mes dires je lui fis un sourire un peu plus convainquant

_**- Comment va-t-elle ?**_ demanda Carlisle. Je soufflais

_**- Toujours pareille, elle ne bouge pas de notre lit. Elle reste dans le noir et refuse toujours de manger.**_

_**- Je vais aller la voir, reste avec ta mère.**_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tète et le regardait partir en direction du premier étage ou ce situait notre chambre. Je fis signe à ma mère de me suivre au petit salon et demanda qu'on nous apporte le thé. Ma mère avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Je la voyais tourner sa cuillère nerveusement dans sa tasse et me regarder du coin de l'œil. Mais lorsque nos yeux se rencontraient elle baissait la tête. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas ce qui la tracassait ? Je ne tenais plus.

_**-Mère auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce qui vous met dans cet état s'il vous plait ? Vous commencez à me faire peur.**_

-_**Cela doit vraiment être le cas car tu ne ma pas vouvoyez depuis des années.**_

Je ris à son commentaire.

_**-Effectivement… Maman que ce passe-t-il ?**_

Je la suppliais du regard. Elle soupira.

_**- Et bien Edward j'aurai préféré attendre ton père vois-tu.**_ Elle s'interrompit mais en voyant mon regard interrogatif elle poursuivie. _**C'est à propos de l'enfant que vous voulez tant. Comment te dire il y a d'autres solutions…**_ Elle s'arrêta en me regardant. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir

_**- D'autres solutions ?**_

-_**Euh oui.**_ Elle hésita. _**N'as-tu jamais pensé à l'adoption ?**_

Pour le coup je restais bouche bée. L'adoption ? Elevé l'enfant d'un autre, un enfant qui pourrait avoir pour géniteur un monstre. Non je n'y avais pas pensé car l'idée m'était intolérable.

_**- Non !**_ Dis-je un peu plus fort que nécessaire. _**Si un jour j'ai la chance d'avoir un enfant il sera de moi, de mon sang et de personne d'autre. Je n'élevais pas un Baltard !**_

- _**Edward voyons.**_ Dit ma mère choquée par mes propos

_**-Non Esmé ! Pour la plus part des enfants abandonnés, leurs parents sont soit des violeurs soit en prison pour meurtre et au mieux des bons à rien. Veux-tu vraiment que j'élève l'enfant d'un violeur ? Mon enfant aura mon sang sinon il n'y en aura pas.**_

Mon ton était sans appelle. Esmé savait que la discussion était finie et même si je voyais que je la décevais dans ma tirade je ne pouvais pas la changer, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Mon père revenait enfin du chevet de ma femme. Il vit tout de suite le trouble de ma mère et mon air renfrogné. Je le vis interroger ma mère du regard, mais celle-ci se contenta de faire un léger signe de négation. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination, mais je crus voir du soulagement dans ces yeux.

_**-Alors comment va-t-elle ?**_ demanda ma mère.

_**-toujours pareille.**_ Souffla t-il. _**Au moins ce n'est pas pire.**_

_**- Que pouvons-nous faire papa ?**_

_**- Et bien je pense que la seule solution est un enfant. Seulement dans son état elle aura encore moins de chance d'en concevoir, c'est un cercle vicieux.**_ Nouveau soupire. _**Depuis que j'exerce la médecine j'ai pu voir quelque cas comme le votre. C'est très rare mais certaines femmes n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfants et je pense que ta femme est dans ce cas.**_

_**-Comment cela pourrait être possible ?**_ J'étais complètement perdu. _**Les femmes naissent pour avoir des enfants.**_ Répliquais-je.

_**- Je te l'ai dit c'est très rare mais j'ai eu des patientes en bonne santé qui n'en n'ont jamais eu.**_

_**-Combien ?**_ Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

_**- Edward ce n'est pas important.**_

_**- Combien Carlisle.**_ J'avais besoin de preuve, de chiffre.

_**- Environ une dizaine. **_

-_**Une dizaine sur vingt cinq années de pratique et tu en conclu que ma femme ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants.**_

J'étais énervé contre mon père qui, en quelque sorte, insultait ma femme.

_**- Edward je comprends ta colère mais au final, cela revient au même. Ta femme est malade car elle n'arrive pas à te donner un héritier et elle ne pourra pas en avoir t'en qu'elle est malade.**_

_**- Que dois-je faire.**_ Dis-je à boue. _**Je suis perdu.**_

_**-Et bien vu la tête de ta mère à mon arrivé, tu es contre l'adoption.**_ Encore ce regard, il faudra qu'on parle.

_**- Effectivement, je veux un héritier de sang et pas n'importe quel enfant.**_

_**-Je vois. J'aurai peut être une solution,**_ dit-il à moitié dans ses pensés. _**Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses avant.**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu Carlisle ?**_ Demanda Esmé.

_**- Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment.**_ Dit-il.

Je ne demandais bien quelle solution il avait trouvé. Mais connaissant Carlisle, cela ne servait à rein d'insister.

Les jours passaient et je retombais dans ma routine. Le matin, je partais vérifier si tout se passait bien sur mes terres et donner des ordres à mes employés. Je m'occupais d'une partie du domaine familiale et mon frère s'occupait d'un autre. Quand mon grand père était arrivé dans le nouveau monde il avait fait fortune dans le coton et Emmet et moi avions pris la relève. Mais comme le coton ne ma passionnait pas, j'avais pris en charge le haras.

Je rentrais vers midi chez nous pour m'occuper de ma femme et la forcer à manger un peu. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'elle mangeait. Les domestiques s'occupaient de sa toilette le matin car elle ne voulait pas se lever. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors chaque jour, je lui apportais des fleures ou un bijou. A cette occasion, j'avais le droit à un sourire, le seul de la journée.

L'après-midi, j'allais donner mes cours de piano. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'élèves. Seulement un ou deux par jour, c'était une passion. Plus jeune, je voulais être pianiste mais après avoir rencontre ma belle, il a fallu faire un choix. Donc maintenant, je donne quelques cours pour le plaisir aux enfants de la haute mais aussi à ceux de mes domestiques qui le souhaitaient.

Un jour j'avais surpris Seth, le fils de la cuisinière en train de m'espionner pendant que je me détendais à mon piano. Je lui avais demandé d'approcher. Il avait douze ans à l'époque et je lui avais montré le début d'un morceau assez facile. Il l'avait reproduit à la perfection. Depuis ce jour, je lui donnais des cours. Il avait vraiment un don et j'avais réussie à le faire entrer au conservatoire. Un exploit pour un indien mais avec mon nom de famille, peu de gens me refusaient quoi que se soit.

Le soir venu je retournais près de ma femme pour essayer encore de la nourrir puis j'allais me coucher dans une autre chambre pour ne pas la déranger. Elle avait besoin de repos. Voila à quoi ressemblait mes journées depuis maintenant trois mois.

J'attendais toujours des nouvelles de mon père mais bien que je le voyais presque tout les jours il ne parlait jamais de sa « solution » et cela ma rendais fou.

Un soir au moment où j'allais sortir de la chambre elle se tourna vers moi et dit :

_**-Edward pourquoi ne pas adopté un bébé ?**_

Je la regardais, choqué par sa question et le faite qu'elle me parle enfin.

- _**Je sais que ce ne sera pas pareil mais…**_ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend

_**- Me demande-tu réellement d'élever l'enfant d'un autre ? Un enfant qui n'aura pas mon sang ?**_ Là questionnai-je.

_**- Je sais que cela te coûte mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence Edward. Je ne te donnerais jamais d'héritier et je sais à quel point tu en veux. Je suis tellement désolée, je suis une mauvaise épouse.**_

_**-Mais non ma belle tu es parfaite. Nous n'avons pas eu de chance pour le moment voila tout.**_ Je fis une petite pause. _**Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement.**_

Elle me fit un sourire et m'embrassa la joue. C'était le premier geste tendre qu'elle me faisait depuis trois mois. Il fallait que je revoie mes priorités pour elle, pour nous. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi. Et pour la premier fois depuis ces trois mois, je restais coucher au près de ma femme.

Le lendemain, mon père passa plus tôt. Il voulait faire le tour du domaine avec moi. Je savais qu'il allait enfin me dire à quoi il avait pensé et j'étais stressé et excité à la fois

_**-Alors comment va ta femme ce matin ?**_ demanda-t-il avec un ton de discussions mondain. Il avait bien vu que j'attendais sa réponse mais il se jouait de moi.

_**- Mieux je crois. Hier nous avons discuté. Une première en trois mois.**_

_**- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé si je ne suis pas trop indiscret ?**_

_**-Elle veut que je réfléchisse sur le fait d'adopter un enfant,**_ soufflais-je. Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

_**- Et bien j'ai une autre solution qui te plaira peut être plus, **_dit-il en arrêtant son cheval au milieu d'un champ. Nous continuâmes à pied.

_**-Et quelle est cette solution père ?**_

_**- Vois-tu, je suis aussi retissant que toi sur le faite d'élever un Baltard. Nous ne serions rien de ses origines et cela me déplaît fortement. Bien sur, ton frère pourrait nous faire un héritier de sang.**_ Je fis une grimace. _**Mais j'aimerais autant que mon premier petit enfant soit un vrai Cullen et non un Baltard retrouvé dans une ruelle.**_ Je baissais la tête de honte.

_**-C'est maman qui a commencé à en parler,**_ dis-je pour me défendre.

_**- Je le sais et je regrette qu'elle ai mit cela dans la tête de ta compagne, quoique cela pourrait nous être utile par la suite. Bon je doute que tu veuilles là quitter pour une qui remplira ces devoirs.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_ Pour le coup j'étais choqué ! Comment pouvait-il oser ? _**Jamais je ne la quitterais.**_

_**- C'est ce que je pensais. Alors ma solution est que tu fasses un enfant à une autre que l'on aura choisie et que tu fasses croire à une adoption.**_

_**- Quoi… Mais… Comment…**_je me repris. _**Père aucune femme ne voudra me laisser son enfant.**_ Il me sourie.

_**- Je sais, mais tout d'abord, est-tu près à faire un enfant à une autre et ne rien dire à ta femme ? Car la connaissant je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord.**_

Il avait raison, elle était très jalouse et possessive envers moi. La question était, serai-je capable de coucher avec une autre ? Oui après tout, j'étais un homme et elle n'avait pas été la seule.

_**-Oui père.**_ Lui dis-je

_**- Bien mon fils.**_ Il me sourie. _**Alors j'ai trouvé la jeune fille idéale. Elle est jeune, 22 ans d'après ce que tout le monde dit. Elle est d'une beauté rare, toujours pas mariée, un peu têtu, elle refuse tous les prétendants qui la courtisent. Elle est donc toujours vierge et elle vient d'une bonne famille. Pour tout te dire, si tu n'avais pas rencontré ta femme, je te l'aurai faite épouser, elle t'était promise.**_

_**- Promise… et où est cette beauté ? Cela ne me dit rien.**_

_**- En France avec sa famille.**_

_**- En France ? Et pourquoi **__**accepterai**__**-t-elle de faire cela ? D'après tes dires, c'est une jeune fille respectable.**_

_**- Et bien vois-tu, son père a une dette en vers moi depuis des années et comme je te l'ai dit, elle t'était promise pour s'acquitter de sa dette. Il aurait dû te donner sa fille unique comme femme. J'attendais qu'elle grandisse pour te le dire mais, après il était trop tard donc il a toujours cette dette et je suis sur qu'il te la donnera s'en faire d'histoire.**_

_**- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il puisse accepter ce marché ? **_

_**- A l'époque, il vivait ici et il y a eu un problème. Je lui est promis de ne jamais le révéler. Ça femme venais d'avoir leur bébé et je lui est permis de partir en France recommencer leurs vies.**_

- _**Je vois.**_

Inutile d'insister pour savoir, il ne me dira rien. La question était : devais-je accepter cette condition ? Aller chercher une jeune femme innocente et pur pour avoir enfin cette enfant que je désirais tant ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je commençais à avoir mal. Et tout ce mis en place. Pourquoi me pauser toutes ces questions ? Elle était en quelque sorte à moi. Si je n'avais pas rencontré ma belle, je l'aurai sûrement prise. Elle me le devait en quelque sort. Carlisle me tira de mes pensées.

_**-Alors Edward qu'en dis-tu ?**_ Il attendait ma réponse. _**Tu peux encore réfléchir.**_

_**- Non j'ai fait mon choix. Dis moi plutôt comment tu vois les choses.**_ Il me sourie.

_**- Bien mon fils, j'ai tout prévu.**_ Je le regardais en haussant les sourcille. _**Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Tu partiras dans deux semaines. Un ami à moi qui est médecin l'auscultera pour être sur qu'elle est en bonne santé mais, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Elle sera emmenée sur le bateau et aura sa propre cabine. Tu iras chaque soir de la traversée la faire tienne. Je te conseille de faire cela dans le noir afin de ne pas la voir et ne lui parle pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir ami, cela pourrait te perturber si elle est aussi belle qu'on le dit. Une fois de retour, tu là placeras au couvant en attendant la fin de la grosse et elle repartira en France une fois sa tache accomplie.**_

- _**Effectivement tu as tout prévu.**_

Il me sourie.

_**- Je suis ton père et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.**_

Carlisle avait de bon conseil. Je les suivrai à la lettre, il ne valait mieux pas que je là vois car je sentais que cela pouvait me hanté.

Une semaine plus tard, j'annonçais à ma femme que j'étais d'accord pour une adoption mais qu'il fallait du temps car je voulais trouver l'enfant parfait. Cela la fis revivre. Elle recommençait à ce nourrir et à sortir de son lit. Elle n'était plus pressée, elle savait que je ne lui mentais pas.

Le jour de mon départ, elle avait repris goût à la vie et repris ces loisirs là où elle les avait laissé.

Nous étions sur le porche de la maison. J'avais prétexté une affaire pour Carlisle à régler, je devais être absent cinq semaines.

_**-Tu vas tellement me manquer Edward.**_

Elle était accrochée à mon cou. Cela faisait tellement de bien de la retrouver. Je n'avais pas envie de partir.

_**- Toi aussi ma belle, mais tu ne verras pas le temps passer avec ta belle sœur qui arrive demain.**_ Je l'embrassai tendrement.

_**- Sa, ça va me manquer.**_ Je lui fis un sourire en coin. _**Aller file ou tu vas rater le bateau. Je t'aime Edward.**_

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, l'embrassais une dernière fois et au creux de l'oreille lui murmurai :

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime Tanya…**_

_**oh la la! alors pas trop nul**_

_**un petit review pour la route**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde je passe en coup de vent avant de partir en vacances **

**Je vous remercie pour vos review ca fait super plaisir j'ai bien rigoler avec certain**

**Merci aussi au anonyme**

**Et encore un gros merci à ma petite sœur qui a corrigé ce chapitre **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

Chapitre 2 : La dette

**(Pov B)**

-_**Bella arrête de repousser les avances de tes prétendants. Et de plus il te faut bien un cavalier pour le bal**_, dit ma mère.

Et par « tes prétendants » elle pensait surtout à Mickael Newton. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mike me courtisait depuis plus de trois ans, il ne comprenait pas que cela était inutile et je commençais à manquer d'argument, surtout que ce bal était organisé pour mon anniversaire, j'allais avoir 22 ans et les gens commençaient à parler. Ma mère me mettait la pression pour que j'épouse Mike qui était selon elle « un bon parti ».

_**-Maman.**_ Je soufflais

_**- Pas de maman Isabella tu vas avoir 22 ans ma fille il serait temps que tu te marie.**_

_**-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse maman.**_ N'avais-je pas le droit à l'amour ?

_**-Isabella quand j'ai épousé ton père je ne l'étais pas non plus et pour cause on ne se connaissait pas. Avec le temps on a appris à se connaitre et on est heureux ensemble. Toi aussi avec le temps tu seras heureuse.**_ Bon apparemment non je n'y avais pas le droit.

_**-Oui mais moi je connais Mike depuis longtemps maintenant et je peux t'assurer que je ne l'aimerai jamais.**_

_**-Bon Isabella il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu tu as déjà eu beaucoup de chance de…**_ et elle se tue

_**- Beaucoup de chance de quoi maman ?**_ Je voyais bien à ca tête qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de trop.

-_**De rien. Habille-toi maintenant.**_ Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais abandonner. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et croisai les bras

_**-Mère je ne bougerais pas tant que vous ne m'auriez pas dit de quoi !**_ J'étais têtue et elle le savait. Elle souffla

-_**Bon, dit toi que c'est du passer et que nous n'avions pas le choix.**_ Elle fit une pause, probablement pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

_**- Vous me faites peur maman.**_

_**- Il n'y a plus de raison d'avoir peur, je te l'ai dis c'est du passé.**_ Elle prit une grande inspiration. _**Bon, quand tu étais encore un bébé nous habitions en Amérique. Un ami de ton père nous a permis de refaire notre vie ici**_… elle souffla je la voyais se perdre dans ces pensés.

_**- Pourquoi êtes- vous parti ?**_

_**- Nous avons eu des problèmes.**_ Eluda-t-elle. _**Enfin bref, cet ami a beaucoup aidé ton père et nous ne savions pas comment le rembourser.**_ Elle baissa la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle avait honte_**. Je ne sais pas réellement qui des deux en a eu l'idée mais normalement à tes dix-huit ans tu aurais du partir pour épouser leur fils.**_

J'étais sous le choque ils voulaient m'échanger, j'avais été promise à un homme alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ca ?

_**-Quoi ? Vous… Mais… Je…**_ je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase.

_**-Isabella ma puce c'est du passé n'en veux pas à ton père il n'avait pas le choix et tu ne sais pas à quel point il en a souffert.**_

_**-Et alors ? Et moi, vous n'avez même pas pensé à moi ? Et pourquoi suis-je toujours ici je vais avoir vingt-deux ans ?**_ Non pas que cela me pausait problème.

_**- Et bien leur fils n'est pas au courant de l'accord, il s'est épris d'une autre. Ils sont mariés depuis trois ans.**_

Bon pour le coup j'avais eu de la chance. Même plus que cela, j'avais évité un mari inconnu, un pays inconnu, un… Attend ! Non !

_**-C'est pour cela que vous m'aviez poussée à apprendre cette langue que je ne pensais jamais utiliser ainsi que leurs coutumes ?**_

Ma mère me regarda penaude.

_**-Oui.**_ Souffla-t-elle. _**Je suis désolée, mais c'est du passé, tu ne partiras jamais, tu resteras toujours près de nous. Enfin, pas très loin en tout cas.**_ Elle me serra fort dans ces bras. _**Je t'aime tellement.**_ Elle m'embrassa le front. _**Habille-toi, Rosalie ne devrait pas tarder.**_ Elle sortit, tout de suite remplacée par ma demoiselle de compagnie.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Effectivement j'avais de la chance. Si j'avais eu à porté de mains le fils du dit « ami » je lui aurais surement sauté au coup pour le remercier d'avoir trouvé l'amour. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante pour cela. Je fus tirée de mes pensés par Angela, elle serrait tellement fort mon corset qu'elle m'en coupa le souffle.

_**-Ange… Angela… trop… serré…**_

_**-Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle Bella.**_

Une fois habillée et coiffée, j'entendis une calèche arriver, signe que Rose n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans ma chambre si je ne me pressais pas. Au moins avec elle je n'aurais pas le temps de penser aux révélations de ma mère.

Rosalie Hale était ma meilleure amie depuis, bah en faite depuis toujours. Et pour être honnête si nos parents n'étaient pas amis et que nous n'avions pas grandi ensemble je ne pense pas que nous le serions aujourd'hui.

Rosalie était la plus belle jeune fille des environs grande, des yeux bleu ciel, que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir, des cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés qui reflétaient le soleil. Toutes les femmes en étaient jalouses. Bien évidemment je ne dit pas que je faisais partie de ces filles… moi petite brune aux yeux marrons… Enfin bref, on ne parlait pas de moi là.

Depuis nos seize ans tous les hommes lui faisaient la cours, mais elle voulait la perle rare après tout, elle le valait bien comme elle le disait.

Rose était très sûre d'elle et quand elle marchait dans les rues c'était aux autres de se décaler. Je me souviens encore de ce jour ou Jessica Stanley une fille un peu plus jeune que nous l'avait bousculée. Oh mon dieu la crise qu'elle avait fait, enfin, façon de parler. Rosalie n'avait pas hurlé, n'y crier, mais ces mots et son ton étaient si blessants que cette pauvre Jessica était partit en pleurant. Ce jour la je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Tout le monde avait assisté à cela et avait rit. Depuis ce jour c'est un peu une guerre entre nous. Surtout qu'il y avait Mike, il était là depuis peu de temps. Nous avons remarqué dès la première minute que Jessica s'était éprise de lui. Seulement lui aussi avait rit et depuis ce jour comme pour me punir, Mike me courtisait.

Tout cela pour dire, il faut l'avouer j'étais une jeune fille extrêmement maladroite et cette histoire aurait très bien pu m'arriver. Je suis donc sûre que je ne serais jamais allé vers Rosalie, je l'aurais plutôt évitée.

Perdue dans mes pensés, je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de ma chambre lorsqu'une grande blonde en pleure se jeta dans mes bras.

_**-Bella c'est horrible ! Ma vie est fichue.**_ Je la serrai dans mes bras

_**- Que se passe-t-il Rose ?**_ Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon lit pour s'y asseoir.

_**-Mes parents… ils… ils…**_ Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle pleurait.

_**-Quoi ? Ils quoi ?**_ Elle me faisait peur. Mais où était le problème aujourd'hui, pour que cette journée soit si horrible ? _**Rose, respires et dis moi tout…**_

Et voila le second coté de Rosalie Hale, elle était quelqu'un de très sensible. Je sais qu'on pourrait en douter après l'histoire avec Jessica, mais ce côté la d'elle, peu de personne le connaissait. Elle respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et se lança enfin.

_**-Mes parents ont acceptés la demande en mariage de ce crétin de Royce King, s'en m'en parler. Ils disent que c'est le meilleur parti que je puisse trouver et qu'à vingt deux ans je devrais être mariée. Tu te rends compte, King ! Royce King ! L'abruti finit qui boit comme pas possible avec ses abrutis d'amis.**_

Elle se remit à pleurer, et il y avait de quoi. J'étais sous le choque, tous les jeunes de notre âge savaient que Royce buvait trop. Les jeunes filles ne devaient pas le croiser dans ces moments la car le jeune homme de bonne famille qu'il était devant nos parents, disparaissait au profit d'un goujat. Personne ne disait rien, c'était une famille très importante et il ne valait mieux pas si frotter.

_**-NON ! Mais tu ne peux pas épouser ce crétin.**_ Et zut voilà que je jurais maintenant. Dans ma tête cela pouvait encore passer, mais à haute voie et puis re zut j'étais en colère. Rose me regardait avec des yeux ronds. _**Quoi ? Oui c'est un crétin une andouille, ils ont tous perdu la tête.**_

Elle se mit à rire.

_**-Il aura fallut qu'on me promette à Royce pour qu'Isabella Marie Swan jure, c'est un grand jour !**_ Et se remit à rire, au moins ca lui avait changé les idées elle ne pleurait plus.

_**-Oh ca va ! Mais avec toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles je n'en peux plus.**_ Elle me regarda perplexe.

_**-Toutes ? De quoi parles-tu ?**_ Et moi qui voulais oublier ma conversation avec ma mère.

_**-Et bien ce matin, ma mère m'a appris que j'avais été promise à un homme qui habite en Amérique.**_ Elle me regarda les yeux brillants, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, sa lèvre inferieure tremblait.

_**-Quoi ! Tu vas… tu vas partir.**_ Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes… Zut on s'était mal comprise.

_**- Non.**_ Je lui expliquai tout ce que m'avait révélé ma mère.

_**- On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance.**_ Je lui fis un pal sourire_**. Moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Royce King ! Comment pourrais-je l'épouser, ma vie est ruinée. En plus je suis sûre que ton américain aurait été parfait avec la chance que tu as, alors que le mien est un sombre idiot.**_

_**-Ca, on ne le saura jamais et oui le tien est un idiot et même pire.**_ Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ca je me posais des questions. Et si j'avais loupé mon âme sœur ? Non Bella arrêtes, tu es perturbée en plus tu te parles à toi-même.

_**-En tout cas je ne me laisserai pas faire. Fois de Rosalie Hale. Il ne m'aura jamais !**_ D'un coup elle se leva. _**Je me battrai, je trouverai une solution. Je ne suis pas une jument qu'on vend au plus offrant. Viens sortons.**_

Elle m'entraina hors de la maison, nous prime sa calèche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les jardins de la ville, un de nos coins préféré où souvent nous rencontrions des jeunes gens de notre âge, c'était agréable car dans ces moments là, nos parents n'étaient pas sur notre dos.

Nous avons continué de parler de Royce et de mon inconnu américain. Soudain je me stoppais.

_**-Cela veut dire que tu viendras à mon bal au bras de King ?**_ Elle me fit une grimace.

_**-Non et heureusement il ne sera pas là, une chance tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis j'avais déjà accepté l'invitation de Damon.**_

_**-Je croyais qu'il venait avec Catherine.**_

_**-Et bien non. Elle voulait y aller avec son frère mais il a invité Elena. Catherine est folle de rage, du coup elle n'aura aucun des deux frères et tu sais comme je l'aime…**_ dit-elle en me faisant un sourire sadique…

_**-Oui je comprends mieux le choix de ton cavalier.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_ dit-elle offensée. _**C'est un juste retour des choses. Et dis moi, toi avec qui iras-tu à ton bal ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas encore, mais surement pas avec Mike.**_

Nous étions en train de rire toute les deux, quand arriva un beau jeune homme, un des plus beau que j'avais jamais vu grand, bien bâtit, des cheveux châtain coupés court, ce qui était très rare et des yeux bleu océan j'étais subjuguée.

_**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Demetri Volturi.**_ Nous acquiesçâmes de la tête. _**Et moi qui croyais regretter Voltera.**_ Je regardai Rose, évidemment tout aussi beau qu'il fut été, il ne pouvait être qu'un crétin. Il vit notre trouble. _**Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas dire cela mais je ne voulais pas venir ici mon père m'a forcé et à vrais dire il faudrait être fou pour regretter devant pareille beautés.**_

Rose se tourna vers moi.

_**-Tu viens beauté, j'en ai marre des jardins.**_ Nous commencions à partir lorsque…

_**-Non ne partez pas s'il vous plait je suis désolé je n'agie pas en crétin habituellement mais…**_ Il avait l'air désespéré. _**Je suis ici depuis une semaine et les seules personnes que j'ai rencontré son Mickael Newton et mademoiselle Stanley.**_ Rose et moi fîmes une grimace, le pauvre. _**Et pour être honnête je n'en peux plus de ces deux là.**_

_**-Bon tu aurais du commencer par la, au lieu de te comporter en sombre idiot.**_ Demetri regarda Rose un peu déboussolé et explosa de rire.

_**-Vous avez totalement raison et cela fait du bien de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des bécasses ici.**_ Nous rîmes avec lui.

_**- Je me présente, Rosalie Hale et voici mon amie Isabella Swan.**_

_**-Enchanté de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles.**_ Il nous sourit, waouh il est vraiment sublime. _**Swan ce n'est pas chez vous qu'il y a un bal dans un mois ?**_

_**-Si et pour cause c'est son anniversaire**_, dit Rose

_**-Vous êtes invité ?**_ Demandais-je, il paru hésité

_**- Euh oui et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas y aller.**_

_**-Et pourquoi cela ?**_ Demandais-je. Il fut plus que gêné.

_**- Et bien… Vous savez beaucoup de personnes parlent de vous…**_ Je rougis. _**Et du coup j' m'étais fait une image de vous, qui apparemment est fausse. Je suis désolé et surtout je ne voulais pas y aller avec mademoiselle Stanley.**_

_**-Pour Jessica je comprends**_, dit Rose. Mais je ne voulais pas changé de sujet.

_**-Et quelle image aviez-vous de moi ?**_ Je savais que l'on parlait de plus en plus de moi car je n'étais toujours pas fiancée, je savais que l'on me trouvait belle même si pour moi Rose l'était beaucoup plus.

_**-Une bécasse.**_ Il sourit penaud. _**Imbue d'elle-même, qui se croit tellement belle qu'elle est au dessus de tout et tout le monde.**_ Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais.

_**-Et bien comme on dit, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte.**_

_**-Effectivement… Enfin ils ont quand même raison sur le fait que vous êtes incroyablement belle**_, dit il avec un sourire charmeur qui me valu un nouveau rougissement.

Nous avions continué de parler, il était vraiment très drôle et agissait normalement avec nous. Ce qui était assez rare vu que tous les jeunes hommes célibataire ne pensais qu'à une chose, nous avoir à leur bras pour nous montrer.

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée de Mike et Jessica.

_**-Ah Demetri te voila**_, fit cette dernière en s'agrippant à son bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un seul coup j'avais envie de lui arracher.

_**-Bonjour mademoiselle.**_ Il essaya de se dégager, en vain. _**Newton.**_ Mike l'ignora et vint vers moi. Zut.

_**-Isabella c'est un plaisir de te revoir**_, dit il en s'approchant un peu plus. _**As-tu réfléchie à ma demande ?**_ Ah parce qu'il croyait vraiment que j'allais y réfléchir ? C'était déjà tout vu ! Au moment ou j'allais lui répondre qu'il pouvait toujours rêver Jessica se fit entendre.

- _**De quoi parles-tu Mike ?**_ Il se tourna vers elle.

_**-J'ai demandé à Isabella d'être ma cavalière pour le bal**_, dit il fièrement. Je grimaçais à cette pensée. Je vis que Demetri m'observait, je lui fis un sourire gêné, en retour il me fit un clin d'œil ou peut être avais-je rêvé.

_**-En faite Newton**_, dit il en me regardant, puis nouveau clin d'œil, donc je n'avais pas rêvé. _**Bella a déjà un cavalier.**_ Oh il m'a appelé Bella seul quelques personnes proches m'appelaient comme cela et surtout pas Mike. Le jour ou il avait essayé, je l'avais tout de suite remis à sa place. Attend il a dit quoi ? Que j'avais un cavalier ?

_**-Et peu-ont savoir avec qui tu y vas ?**_ demanda-t-il en me regardant avec colère du coin de l'œil. Je vis Rose faire un pas, mais Demetri s'était déjà rapproché de moi.

_**-Pui- je répondre ?**_ Me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçais de la tête, il se tourna vers Mike. _**Avec moi !**_ dit-il simplement.

Mike serra les poings, je vis Rose se retenir de rire et Jessica avait l'air abasourdie.

_**-Je croyais que tu n'irais pas Demetri ?**_ Fis cette dernière.

_**-Je serais bien bête de ne pas y aller.**_ Il me tendit sa main, que je saisie sans hésiter. _**Surtout avec une cavalière telle que Bella.**_ Je rougie de nouveau. Mike serra à nouveau les poings en entendant mon surnom. Jessica, rouge de colère fit demi tour et partit en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il les lui faut tous ». Rose ne se retint plus et explosa de rire. Mike regarda Demetri avec haine puis se tourna vers moi.

_**-Je ne pense pas que Madame votre mère trouvera cela convenable. Tu ne le connais même pas.**_ J'allais répliquer mais Demetri ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

_**-Bien que mademoiselle Swan et moi-même venons de nous rencontrer, je suis plus que sûr que Madame sera ravie. Nos parents se connaissent depuis longtemps. C'est même pour cela que nous sommes ici.**_ Comme Jessica plutôt, Mike fit demi-tour et partit en colère.

_**-Et bien Monsieur cela doit faire trois heures que l'on se connait et je vous apprécie déjà**_, dit Rose et pour l'impressionner il en fallait beaucoup.

De retour vers la calèche, Demetri me demanda dans les convenances d'être sa cavalière. Ce que j'acceptais sans aucun doute. Demetri était vraiment charmant.

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement bien. Demetri et sa mère venaient prendre le thé presque tout les après-midi.

Rose essayait de monter un plan pour repousser ses fiançailles.

La seule ombre au tableau était le comportement de mon père. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau m'en refusant l'accès, ce qui était étrange. Les rares fois ou je le voyais, il me fuillait, je ne comprenais pas. Nous avions toujours été très proche tout les deux, peut être même plus qu'avec ma mère. Peut être qu'elle lui avait dit que je savais pour la dette et qu'il avait honte.

Depuis ces révélations, je comprenais mieux son comportement jusqu'à mes dix huit ans. Il refusait que je me fasse courtiser et que j'aille aux différents bals. Tous les jeunes hommes qui venaient m'inviter étaient mis à la porte sans ménagement. Après mes dix huit ans et surement après l'annonce du mariage du fils de son ami, il me laissa sortir et faire mes propre choix. Oui ca devait être ca, il devait avoir honte. Quand je trouverais l'occasion je lui dirais que j'ai tout oublié, même si c'est faux je ne voulais pas voir mon père malheureux.

Nous étions samedi et il ne restait que deux semaines avant le bal. J'étais avec Rose devant différentes robes que ma mère avait fait livrer pour nous, environs une vingtaine plus belle les unes que les autres le choix allait être difficile.

_**-J'ai trouvé**_, dit Rose. Bon apparemment pas ! Elle tenait un robe rouge avec des broderies argenté, elle était magnifique mais tout le contraire de ce que je recherchais. Je n'aimais pas être mise en avant, déjà que c'était mon bal, je ne voulais pas être le centre des regards plus que nécessaire.

_**-Tu seras parfaite dans cette robe**_, lui dis-je

_**-Je sais**_, dit elle en me souriant. _**Et toi ou en es tu ?**_ Je savais que mon choix ne lui plairait pas mais bon c'était mon anniversaire.

_**- Celle-ci**_, lui dis-je au bou d'un moment en lui montrant une robe rose pal avec quelques broderies, sans trop d'artifice.

Mais lorsque je vis Rose, je regrettais immédiatement mon choix, elle explosa en hurlant que c'était le pire choix que je n'avais jamais fait et que si je voulais faire fuir Demetri dans les bras de Jessica j'étais bien partis.

Elle me fit essayer toutes les robes qui étaient là, je n'en pouvais plus cela faisait plus de quatre heures que je passais et enlevais des robes. Il y avait toujours un problème selon elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, pour mon propre bien. Je su exactement comment faire, je me tournais vers ma demoiselle de compagnie.

_**-Angela peux tu aller chercher la robe de Paris**_, elle me sourit

_**-Bien sur mademoiselle Bella.**_ C'est dingue je connais Angela depuis des années et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire enlever le « mademoiselle ». Bon il y avait quand même des progrès j'étais passé de « «mademoiselle Swan » à « mademoiselle Isabelle » pour arriver à « mademoiselle Bella » prochaine étape, juste Bella !

_**-Bella de quelle robe parles-tu ?**_ Me demanda Rose, me sortant de mes pensés

_**-Tu verras. Si celle-ci ne va pas, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller en robe de chambre.**_

_**-Ne sois pas bête, tes sous-vêtement te suffirons largement**_, nous nous mîmes à rire

Mais lorsque Angela entra dans le chambre avec la dite robe, Rose se tu. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle lui plaise. C'était une robe bleu ciel, assombrie par un voilage en dentelle noire et un jolie décolleté rehaussé de petites fleures. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et j'attendais une occasion spéciale pour l'a porter. En voyant le sourire de Rosalie je compris que c'était la bonne.

_**- Enfin**_, soufflais-je

_**-Tu n'avais qu'à la sortir en premier**_, râla-t-elle

Soudain nous entendîmes crier depuis le couloir, je regardais Rose qui haussait les épaules nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et je reconnu les voies de mes parents.

-_**Mesdemoiselles je ne pense pas…**_ commença Angela

_**-Shut**_, dis-je. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mes parents se disputer et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Malheureusement nous n'entendions que des brides de leur discorde, ils devaient se trouver dans le bureau de mon père. J'entrouvris ma porte…

_**-Non… lui faire cela… jurer.**_ Cria ma mère

_**-…pas le choix…**_ dit mon père mais de quoi et surtout de qui parlait-il ? La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et je repoussais le mienne légèrement.

_**-Trouve une solution Charlie ! **_ lui dit ma mère et elle claqua la porte pour partir dans la direction opposée à ma chambre.

Je refermais la mienne et me tourna vers Rose et Angela

_**-A ton avis de qui parlaient- ils ?**_ demanda Rose. J'haussai les épaules.

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_ Je réfléchis quelques minutes. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ma mère dire que Charlie n'avait pas eut le choix était au début de la semaine, mais cette histoire est du passé. Pas vrais ? Je frissonnais malgré moi.

_**-Ca a peut être un rapport avec son travail**_, dit Rose

_**- Surement**_, lui dis-je pas du tout convaincu

Suite à cela nous avons continué de parfaire nos tenues en choisissant accessoires et coiffures que nous porterions. J'avais malgré tout la tête ailleurs, je me repassais inlassablement les brides de mot que j'avais capté, sans y trouver un réel sens.

Le lendemain lorsque ma mère était venu me voir dans ma chambre j'en avais profité pour la questionner, elle paru choquée sur le coup que je sache. Je lui dis donc ce que j'avais entendu, cela la soulagea mais elle ne me dit pas pour autant le sujet de leur dispute et rien n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Les jours passaient et cela devenait étrange, mon père restait enfermé dans son bureau. Lorsque lui et ma mère se retrouvaient dans la même pièce ce qui était rare, ils ne se parlaient pas ou ma mère lui faisait des reproches. Il y avait cet homme à la peau mate qui était arrivé au domaine le jour de leur dispute, il ne parlait pas et personne ne voulait me dire ce qu'il faisait ici. La seule chose que je savais à son sujet était son nom, Jacob Black. Lorsque je sortais avec Rosalie il n'était jamais bien loin. Cela m'énervait au plus au point.

Une semaine avant le bal, mon père et ma mère me fit appeler dans le petit salon. Arrivée à destination je m'installais peut rassurée dans un fauteuil en face de mes parents. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux et mon père avait le regard vide, on voyait bien à son visage qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Il se racla la gorge et commença.

_**-Isabella si nous t'avons demandé de venir ce soir c'est que nous avons un problème et qu'il y à aucune solution pour empêcher ce malheur de se produire.**_ Il fit une pause, j'étais terrorisée par ce qu'il allait suivre. _**Ta mère ta parler de cette dette que j'avais**_, j'acquiesçais. _**Et bien il se trouve que mon « ami » me la réclame.**_

_**-Quoi ! Mais tu avais dit qu'il était marié**_, dis-je en panique.

_**-Je suis désolée ma chérie je n'y suis pour rien**_, dit ma mère en pleure

_**-Isabella les termes de cette dette on changer**_, fit mon père. Je soufflais

_**-Ah heureusement car je dois vous l'avouez j'aime beaucoup Demetri**_, dis-je soulagée de ne pas être mariée de force. Mais lorsque j'eus finis ma phrase, ma mère explosa en sanglot.

_**-Isabella tu ne comprends pas, les termes de cette dette te concerne toujours**_, dit mon père. Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne comprenais plus.

_**-Qu'est ce qui a changé ?**_ Demandais-je pas sûre de vouloir la réponse.

_**-Et bien vois tu, leur fils est toujours marié mais… il… il n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant avec sa femme et…**_ Et alors qu'est ce que cela peu me faire ?

_**-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire **_? Dis-je. Soudain une idée me vint, mais ca ne pouvait pas être cela, ma mère pleurait toujours

_**-Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins**_, dit mon père. Il prit une grande inspiration. _**Ils **__**veulent que ce soit toi qui leur donne cet enfant.**_ Je fis non de la tête, j'ai du mal comprendre.

_**-J'ai du mal entendre, j'ai crus que tu voulais que je leur donne mon enfant**_, dis-je un peu hébétée. Il baissa la tête. Quoi ? Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être cela. _**Non !**_ Criais-je. _**Mais ils sont fous !**_ Je m'étais levée. _**Et puis je ne suis pas enceinte.**_ Je faisais des allés-retour dans la pièce. _**Et même si je l'étais mon mari ne l'accepterait jamais, si j'en avais un bien sur.**_

_**-Isabella**_, murmura mon père. _**Ils veulent un héritier de sang**_. Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ca encore ? J'avais mal à la tête.

_**-Et bien dans ce cas ils n'ont qu'à réessayer**_, dis-je en hurlant. Ma mère pris la parole.

_**-Ma chérie, ils veulent que ce soit toi qui leur donne, ils veulent que tu portes l'enfant de leur fils**_, dit-elle d'une petite voie.

_**-Ne m'appelle pas ma chérie quand tu me dis que je vais devoir porter l'enfant d'un homme que je ne connais pas et qu'ils vont me l'enlever après !**_ Dis-je en colère et sans vraiment réfléchir. Soudain tout se mit en place. Ca veut dire qu'il faudra que je me donne à cet américain. C'était le bouquet, j'allais être déflorée par un inconnu, souillée. Plus personne ne voudra de moi. Ma vie est fichu j'aurais préféré épouser Royce King. Finalement Rosalie avait de la chance.

_**-Isabella, je suis désolée, s'il y avait eu une autre solution**_, murmura ma mère. _**Nous avons même tenté de trouver un moyen pour te faire quitter le pays mais…**_ elle s'arrêta.

_**-Jacob Black c'est ca ?**_, dis-je. Tout était beaucoup plus clair maintenant.

_**-Oui, ils l'ont envoyé pour être sur que tu ne fuirais pas. Il doit t'emmener prendre un bateau le lendemain du bal.**_ Il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine de liberté. Je vivais un véritable cauchemar.

Ils m'expliquèrent alors le déroulement de cette foutu traversé en bateau. J'avais envie de vomir. Angela devait m'accompagner pour que je ne me retrouve pas seule. Seulement, une fois enfermée dans un couvent elle sera hébergée chez un docteur, ne pouvant venir me voir que les après midi. Je hais les couvents, les bonnes sœurs me font peur, tout ceci va être horrible. Une fois ma tache accomplis j'étais censée reprendre le bateau et revenir auprès des miens.

_**-Et vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un voudra de moi après cela ? **_ Leur dis-je. Je me levais et sortis de ce salon maudis pour retourner dans ma chambre. En passant vers l'entrée, je vis ce Black et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, je sais c'était puérile et mal élevé mais au point ou j'en étais.

Cette nuit la je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je finis par m'endormir épuisée, pour faire des cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres. Je me réveillais en sueur après avoir rêvé qu'on arrachait mon fils. Angela était là me passant un linge humide sur le front.

_**-Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle Bella ? Vous avez crié toute la nuit et impossible de vous réveillez**_, dit elle l'air soucieuse.

_**-Angela arrêtez de m'appeler mademoiselle s'il vous plait.**_ Lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux esquivant ses questions.

_**-Comme vous voudrez mad… Euh Bella.**_

_**- Etes-vous au courant de notre voyage ?**_, lui demandais-je

_**-Oui madame votre mère m'en a parlée hier soir et ma demandée de rester avec vous cette nuit. Je suis tellement désolée.**_ Je retins mes larmes.

_**- Quelle heure est-il ?**_

_**-Bientôt treize heure ma… Bella.**_ Impossible

_**-Quoi ? Treize heur !**_ Je n'avais plus qu'une semaine et je la passais à dormir je me levais d'un coup mais pris de tournis, je me rallongeais.

_**-Vous avez beaucoup déliré cette nuit et vous êtes même monté en température vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte de ma présence**_, me dit-elle soucieuse. _**Mademoiselle Rose ne devrait pas tarder dois- je lui demander de repasser plus tard ?**_

_**-Non surtout pas ! Qu'elle monte dès qu'elle arrivera.**_

J'avais vraiment besoin de son soutient et si je n'avais plus qu'une semaine je voulais la passer un maximum avec elle. Car même si ma nuit avait été horrible elle m'avait permis de comprendre certaine chose et la plus essentiel était que je ne reviendrais jamais ici dans cette famille qui m'avait abandonnée. Je paierais la dette de mon père, mais une fois faite ils n'existeraient plus pour moi.

Rose arriva tout sourire mais lorsqu'elle vit ma tête, elle fit une petite moue je me mis instantanément à pleurer. Elle se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça sans me poser de question elle savait que je lui dirais tout une fois calmée. Cela prit une bonne heure.

_**-Bien, maintenant que toutes ces vilaines larmes sont sorties dit moi pourquoi cet état et surtout qui t'a fait cela que je puisse lui arracher les yeux.**_ Je ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mes lèvres Rose avait toujours été très protectrice envers moi.

_**-Je vais partir en Amérique pour me faire engrosser et ensuite on me volera mon bébé.**_ Lui dis je c'était un résumé assez complet de la situation. _**Ah, et les personnes responsables sont mes parents, enfin en particulier mon père et l'inconnu américain et je te donne l'autorisation pour leur arracher les yeux.**_ Rose me regardais hébétée comme si j'étais devenu folle.

Je lui racontais donc la soirée de la veille, les révélations de mes parents. Elle me coupa de temps à autre en émettant quelques jurons. Une fois ma tirade finit, elle reprit vie.

_**-Tu ne peux pas faire ca**_

_**-Je n'ai pas le choix je te le rappelle**_

_**-On trouvera une solution pour fuir. **_Je levais les sourcils

_**-On ?**_

_**-Bah oui tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser t'enfuir toute seule ? Tu ne survivrais pas ! **_Dit-elle comme une évidence.

_**-Rose tu ne peux pas tu vas te marier et je ne peux pas laisser ma « famille » comme ca.**_ La réprimandais-je

_**-Raison de plus pour que je parte avec toi, je ne veux pas être madame King et tu peux très bien les laisser comme ca après ce qu'ils essayent de te faire faire.**_

_**-Tu ne comprends pas si je pars ils arrêteront mon père et il sera surement pendu. Tu sais ce Black est là pour surveiller que je ne fuis pas et si j'y arrivais quand même il devra emmener mon père avec lui.**_

_**-Mais…**_

_**-Non Rose je ne déshonorerais pas ma famille ! Mais une fois cela finit, je ne reviendrais pas et je n'aurais plus de famille.**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas me laisser**_, dit elle dépitée, les larmes aux yeux

_**-Je ne pourrais pas revenir. Crois tu vraiment que Demetri va m'attendre et qu'il voudra d'une femme souillée. Le pire c'est que je vais perdre la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai, avec un homme que je n'aime pas.**_ Je retins mes larmes, j'en avais marre de pleurer et cela ne changerait rien.

Arrivé l'heure du thé, je fis dire que nous ne descendrions pas. Angela était revenue nous apprendre que Demetri était déçu de ne pas nous avoir vu mais qu'il espérait que j'allais me remettre très vite

Rosalie avait arrêté d'essayer de me convaincre de fuir avec elle. Le soir venu, ma mère était venu voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je lui avais répondu froidement que non j'avais Angela et Rose et que cela me suffisais. J'avais bien vu que je lui faisais de la peine mais je n'y pouvais rien elle m'avait trahie elle aussi. Moins que mon père, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne faisais plus de différence.

Rose était resté dormir et j'en étais heureuse je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle car après cette semaine je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais.

En pleins milieu de la nuit elle me réveilla en disant que j'aurais besoin d'un plan pour après, que je ne pouvais pas partir les mains vides, que j'aurais besoin d'argents et aussi beaucoup de vêtement, que je n'oublie pas les choses auxquelles je tenais. Je ne savais pas comment récupérer de l'argent sans que cela alerte mes parents, mais Rose avait déjà une petite idée. Elle avait raison je ne pouvais pas partir les mains vides dans un pays inconnu.

Le lendemain Rose me demanda où mon père cachait son argents. Je lui indiquais le bureau mais nous ne pouvions en prendre maintenant sous peine d'être démasquées. J'avais moi-même une bourse assez bien remplie, mon père me donnait de l'argent à chaque fois que je sortais en ville, mais je n'étais pas très dépensière alors une fois rentrée je cachais le tout dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau qui avait un double fond. J'avais accumulé une assez belle somme mais Rose en détermina autrement. Nous avions convenu qu'elle reviendrait pendant le bal chercher l'argent. Lorsque mon père s'en rendra compte je ne serai plus là. Il me devait bien ca !

Il ne me restait plus que deux jours et j'avais l'impression que le temps allait de plus en plus vite. Demetri était adorable avec moi et cela me faisait souffrir d'autant plus. J'avais enfin trouvé l'homme avec lequel j'aurais voulu faire ma vie et je devais le quitter.

Rose avait passé toutes les nuits avec moi. Mais ce soir je n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant que tout allait bien il fallait que mes peurs sortent.

_**-Rose j'ai peur d'avoir mal.**_ Lui dis-je rouge de honte. Je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun tabou et qu'elle n'avait pas attendu pour se donner mais j'avais toujours eu du mal avec ce sujet.

_**-Et bien la première fois cela fait toujours mal**_, dit-elle

_**-Tout cela est très rassurant**_, dis-je

_**-Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer pour toi mais lorsque moi je l'ai fait je le voulais j'ai ressenti une petite douleur mais très vite remplacée par le plaisir.**_ Je rougie aussitôt. _**Dans ton cas je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à en éprouver.**_

_**-Oh non surtout pas ! Ce que je voudrais surtout c'est ne rien sentir du tout.**_ Il manquerait plus que j'éprouve du plaisir avec cet ordure d'américain qui pendant un bref instant avait eu toute ma sympathie et ma reconnaissance.

Au bout de quelque minute Rose repris

_**-Peut être devrais tu te donner à un homme qui te plais, je ne sais pas moi comme Demetri avant de prendre le bateau.**_ Quoi ? Mais elle est folle !

_**-Tu rigoles j'espère.**_ Vu sa tête je dirais non !

_**-Bien sur que non.**_ Bingo. _**Bon Bella.**_ Elle souffla. _**Tu vas déjà donner ton enfant à cet… cet… grrr ! J'ai même pas de mot enfin bref, tu veux vraiment lui donner ta euh… petite fleure**_, dit-elle avec un faux sourire

_**-Très drôle Rose et bien sur que non je ne veux pas lui donner, d'ailleurs je ne veux rien lui donner.**_ Je murmurais la fin de ma phrase et me repris. _**Mais je ne peux pas non plus me donner comme cela à Demetri que va-t-il penser de moi.**_

_**-On s'en fiche de toutes façons tu ne le reverras pas ! Je sais que je suis dure mais c'est ton choix de partir après ca !**_

Elle avait raison c'était mon choix de ne pas revenir mais ce n'était quand même pas facile à entendre. Elle n'avait pas tors non plus sur le fait que j'allais déjà donner beaucoup à cet homme. Si je n'avais pas le choix sur ce qui allait se passer après le bal, je pouvais choisir ce qu'il se passerait avant.

-_**D'accord. Comment tu vois les choses car il ne reste plus que deux jours et il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai toujours ce Black sur le dos.**_

Avec l'esprit diabolique de Rosalie le plan « petite fleure », comme elle l'avait si bien nommé, était en route, avec l'aide d'Angela et surtout de Damon qui devait mettre hors jeu Black. Seul problème est ce que Demetri serait d'accord ? Va-t-il me rejeter quand je me donnerais à lui ? Cette perspective me terrorisait, mais Rose était catégorique, je n'avais pas de quoi m'en faire, que tout les hommes étaient les mêmes et que si je faisais le premier pas il se jetterait sur moi. Serais-je capable de le faire ? Trop de question et vraiment plus assez de temps pour y penser.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et nous étions le jour du bal, mon dernier jour en temps que jeune fille responsable.

Comme à son habitude Rose était là pour m'aider à me préparer. Ce qui voulais dire que j'étais restée deux heures assise sans bouger pendant qu'elle me coiffait ou plutôt qu'elle me tirait les cheveux, selon les points de vue. Elle me fit une nouvelle coiffure que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Elle était faite d'une tresse en diadème sur mon front et d'un magnifique chignon, c'était vraiment très joli. Mais Rosalie voyait plutôt le côté sensuel. Cela me laissait la nuque dégagée, ce qui attirerait sans aucun doute les lèvres de Demetri. J'en avais rougie. Elle me tortura encore une bonne heure afin de me vêtir.

Nous étions enfin prêtes, les garçons nous attendaient dans le petit salon. A notre arrivée Rose alla rejoindre Damon qui me fit un clin d'œil signe qu'il était prêt pour le plan « petite fleure » Demetri s'approcha de moi.

_**-Tu es magnifique et le mot est faible**_, dit-il en me faisant un baise main

_**-Merci**_, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Il plaça sa main dans mon dos pour nous diriger vers la salle de bal de l'autre côté de la demeure. Evidement à notre arrivée tout le monde se retournait sur nous, Demetri m'emmena au milieu de la piste pour ouvrir le bal. C'était merveilleux, il me faisait presque voler. Si je ne n'avais pas du partir le lendemain je pense que j'aurais été pleinement heureuse.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous dansions, j'avais remarqué les regards haineux de Mike et Jessica qui finalement étaient venus ensemble. Elle aurait du être heureuse, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Demetri me sortie de mes pensés.

_**-Qui a-t-il Bella tu as l'air soucieuse ?**_

_**-Rien c'est bon… euh je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'aire.**_

_**-Nous pouvons aller dans les jardins**_. Me proposa-t-il. Je cherchais Rose des yeux, elle n'était pas bien loin, elle me fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Damon qui acquiesça lui aussi. Ils se séparèrent, ce dernier alla de l'autre côté de la pièce où j'avais vu Black pour la dernière fois et Rose fila vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieure de la demeure. _**Bella ?**_

_**-Oh euh oui pardon les jardins seraient parfaits.**_

En me séparant de Demetri je bousculais Mike qui me regarda avec dédain. C'est bon je ne lui avais rien promis à celui la, j'avais même été très claire.

Au moment de sortir je vis ma mère me sourire, je lui répondis avec un hochement de tête, je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné mais je sais qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Je lui avais laissé une lettre que notre cuisinière devait lui donner le jour de mon départ.

Une fois dehors je nous dirigeais vers mon petit jardin privé, mon père y avait fait construire un petit kiosque, c'était mon havre de paix lorsque je voulais me retrouver seule. Nous étions début septembre et il faisait bon dehors. Une fois arrivé Demetri regarda autour de lui. Le kiosque était fermé par des voilages, il y avait un petite table où trônait un livre et sur le sol, des dizaines de gros coussins.

_**-C'est la première fois que je vois un endroit comme celui-ci**_, dit -il en me regardant

_**-J'ai fais la décoration moi-même, je voulais mis sentir bien. Personne ne vient jamais ici, c'est mon sanctuaire**_, lui dis-je. Il se rapprocha de moi

**-**_**Je suis honoré d'y être invité.**_ Je su à ce moment la ce que je devais faire. Demetri avait toujours son regard ancré en moi. J'approchais doucement ma main et la pausa sur sa joue, je fermais les yeux. Soudain je sentais le souffle de Demetri se rapprocher de mon visage, doucement ces lèvres entraient en contact avec les mienne, elles étaient douce et chaude, sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inferieur à fin de me demander l'accès à ma bouche, j'entrouvris les lèvres et nos langues se rejoignirent, dansant ensemble. C'était un baiser tendre et tellement agréable que je me suis surprise à imaginer ma vie avec lui. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser comme cela et que je profite du présent. Nous nous séparâmes à boue de souffle.

_**-Il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions au bal**_, dit-il le souffle toujours irrégulier et les yeux noir de désir. Rosalie m'en avait parlé, maintenant je savais les reconnaitre.

_**-Non s'il vous plait restons !**_ dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son torse pour cacher mes rougeurs.

_**-Bella avec tout le respect que je vous dois si nous restons seuls je crains de ne pouvoir me comporter encore longtemps en gentil homme**_, dit-il en me murmurant à l'oreille. Je sentis une chaleur se former dans mon bas ventre. Toujours à l'abri dans son torse, je me lançais.

_**-Alors ne te retiens pas !**_ Avais-je vraiment dis cela ? Demetri passa un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

_**-Bella…**_ nos regards étaient ancrés et je pouvais y lire toutes les questions qu'il se passait. Il commença à approcher son visage du mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour me jauger, pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé ma proposition. Je lui souris et parcouru moi-même cette petite distance qui nous séparait

Contrairement au premier ce baiser était passionné Demetri me décala et me fit basculer sur les coussins. A bou de souffle il relâcha mes lèvres mais ne quittait pas ma peau pour autant, embrassant ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille. J'en avais des frissons il descendit dans mon coup je senti ces dents légère sur ma clavicule. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre c'était amplifiée et je me sentais devenir humide entre les jambes. Avec sa langue il traça une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus, mais était-ce convenable de le lui faire savoir ? En faite il n'y avait rien de convenable dans ce que je faisais alors pourquoi me pausais-je des questions.

_**-Demetri… s'il te plais**_, le suppliais je

_**-Oui Amour**_, il continua sa torture. _**Dis moi ce que tu veux ?**_ Je ne pouvais pas dire cela, c'était trop. Mais soudain je senti sa main passer derrière mon dos il tira sur le ruban de mon corset qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Rosalie avait eu raison de remplacer la corde par un ruban de satin. Il descendit doucement ma robe dévoilant à sa vue mes seins durcis par le plaisir. Il recula légèrement et m'observa. Je le vis déglutir difficilement puis plongea dans ma poitrine l'embrassant fougueusement, il prit mon téton entre ses lèvres et le pinça. _**Alors Amour que veux tu ?**_ Il le mordait. S'en était finit de la raison.

_**-Prend moi Demetri… fais moi tienne.**_ Il releva la tête il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je cède. Il fondit sur mes lèvres.

_**-A vos ordres Madame.**_ Je fermais les yeux me laissant envahir par ses douces caresses

Mais soudain le froid vint remplacer la chaleur. Tout se passa très, vite Demetri fut projeté contre l'un des pilonnes du kiosque et s'écroula. J'eu juste le temps de remonter ma robe avant que Black ne se retourne vers moi.

_**-Mais… Que faite vous ? Sortez.**_ J'étais en colère de qu'elle droit se permettait-il de venir ici et d'assommer Demetri

_**- Rhabillez-vous !**_ me dit-il avec un ton froid

_**-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre,s il me reste une nuit de liberté alors sortez**_, lui hurlais je. Il s'approcha de moi.

_**-Plus maintenant.**_ J'allais me mettre à hurler mais il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, je me débâtais mais rien à faire il me tenait bien le bougre. Soudain sa main se décala et j'en profitais pour le mordre violement, il l'écarta aussitôt mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

_**-Ordure**_, hurlais-je. _**Lâchez-moi.**_ Pour toute réponse je l'entendis grogner. _**Je vous ordonne de me lâcher sal larbain.**_ Il souffla.

_**-Bon maintenant il y en a marre.**_ Dit-il

Une douleur, puis le troue noir…

…..

**Alors dite moi tout**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde je sais ca fait longtemps mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes avec ce chapitre ainsi que ma choup's qui la corrigé mais il est enfin la !**

**Je vous remerci pour tout vos review je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde sa ma fait super plaisir et si vous voulez parler avec moi je poste sur un forum ou je met aussi des teaser voici le lien**

**http :/thevampiresredroom ./**

**oublié pas d'enlever les espaces**

**Je voulais dire un GRAND merci à ma choup's d'avoir pris du temps pour corrigé ce chapitre et d'avoir été chez ces voisin pour me le retourné car elle n'a plus de connexion j't'aime fort **

**Les petites réponses au semi anonyme :**

**Ma petite Nat : merci pour les petite review et oui suspense lol je suis contente que sa te plaise **

**Ma petite Karine : ah ah je t'ai scotchée bon alors tu me demande presque tout les jours quand je pose et bien voila à mon avis j'ai pas fini de t'entendre pour la suite mdr !**

**La tigresse lol ! Je suis ravis que tu aime et pour la question sur Edward et Bella et bah il va falloir attendre lonnnng temmmppps**

**Katouchka : ta été la seule à pensé à Rosalie **

**Amandine : merci pour ta review sa fait très plaisir**

**Larsand : merci pour la review oh t'étais en larme normalement par besoin de mouchoir pour ce chapitre plutôt un calment lol !**

**Bon allé fini le blabla place au chapitre**

**Chap. 3 : Conséquence**

**(Pov E)**

Après avoir passé trois semaines sur ce bateau, où le temps ne passait pas, j'étais enfin arrivé en France. Être sur terre me faisait un bien fou. Je n'avais pas particulièrement le mal de mer, mais rester enfermé n'était vraiment pas pour moi.

J'avais quand même mis à profit ces trois semaines en mettant à plat toute cette histoire. Une sensation étrange avait pris place en moi. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à la nommer, mais elle faisait surface à chaque fois que je pensais à cette jeune femme et à ce que j'allais lui demander de faire. Autrement dit, elle remontait souvent.

En plein milieu de la traversée, j'avais même eu envie de tout arrêter, mais je m'étais vite repris. N'ayant plus aucun doute, j'étais maintenant obsédé par celle qui devrait être mienne, sous peu.

Elle m'avait été promise et je me demandais... Comment aurais-je réagi, si je n'avais pas rencontré Tanya ? Aurais-je accepté de me marier avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas ? Serai-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Trop de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses. Je ne savais même pas son nom et n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir.

Je mourais d'envie de la voir, vérifier que ce que tout le monde disait n'était pas exagéré. Et si elle était aussi belle que cela, elle devrait être mariée à son âge. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Pourquoi repoussait-elle ses prétendants ?

Je devais retrouver Jacob le soir même dans une petite auberge. J'allais, enfin, pouvoir poser toutes mes questions. Mais était-ce raisonnable de ma part ? Jacob était un de mes gens, le fils aîné de notre cuisinier. Nous avions grandi ensemble et j'avais pleinement confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il répondrait à toutes mes questions sans me ménager.

En attendant, c'était le milieu d'après-midi et je me promenais en ville. Profitant de l'air frais, j'essayai de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'avais découvert les jardins de la ville et m'étais assis, adossé contre un gros tronc, un livre entre les mains. J'attendais que le temps passe.

Soudain, les cris de joie d'une femme me firent lever le nez de mon livre.

- _**Merci. Merci Damon, de faire cela pour moi**_, cria la magnifique jeune femme blonde. J'avais rarement vu une aussi belle femme. En la voyant se jeter au cou de son compagnon, ma seule pensée fut qu'il avait beaucoup de chance.

Un autre couple arriva et la belle blonde se dirigea vers eux en courant

- _**Bella**__**!**_ Je ne pus entendre la suite. Elle avait sauté dans les bras d'une petite brune aux cheveux longs ondulés. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais de là où j'étais, elle me paraissait plutôt banale.

Je retournais à mon livre arrêtant de jouer aux indiscrets.

L'heure arriva enfin. J'étais assis dans le fond d'une auberge et attendais que Jacob arrive. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me demandais s'il n'avait pas oublié notre rendez-vous. Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'étais prêt à partir, énervé de son oubli, lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans l'auberge. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers moi. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, je vis qu'il était trempé.

- _**Et bien Jacob**__**! Avec une heure de retard, je pensais te voir arriver dans une tenue correcte. Que t'est-il arrivé**__**? Car, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la pluie**_, lui dis-je, mi-énervé mi-amusé de son accoutrement.

- _**Je suis désolé, Edward, pour mon retard ainsi que pour ma tenue. Mais…**_ Il fit une pause. Il avait l'air agacé. _**C'est cette fille**_, dit-il en agitant la tète, de droite à gauche, dépité. _**Depuis qu'elle est au courant, elle m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs.**_

- _**Intéressant**__**! Et que t'a-t-elle fait au juste ce soir pour que tu arrives dans cet état**_ ? Ma colère avait disparu, remplacée par une envie de rire, due à la tête de mon ami. On m'avait dit qu'elle était têtue et je pense que j'aurais été un peu déçu qu'elle ne réagisse pas à cette nouvelle.

- _**Et bien, figurez-vous qu'une bassine d'eau m'attendait au-dessus d'une porte. Lorsque j'ai voulu sortir, elle m'est tombée dessus. Et encore, cette petite plaisanterie est la plus sympathique que j'ai eu**_, dit-il, quelque peu énervé. Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, pour s'en prendre à Jacob.

- _**Es-tu sûr que ce soit bien elle**__**?**_

- _**Oh, mais elle n'est pas seule**__**! Tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi. Ils savent tous qu'il y a un problème et que ça la concerne, elle. Et comme je suis arrivé en même temps, ils croient que j'en suis la cause. Tout le monde l'aime beaucoup ici, et donc ce midi j'ai eu droit à du piment dans ma soupe. Ça a été horrible.**_

- _**Je vois. Donc, ce sont ces gens qui t'infligent toutes ces brimades et pas elle.**_

- _**Oui, mais sous son petit air d'ange, se cache un petit démon, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.**_ Sans le savoir, il venait d'aiguiser ma curiosité.

- _**Son aire d'ange… À quoi ressemble-t-elle, Jacob**__**? **_Je savais que je ne devais pas poser trop de questions, mais c'était plus fort que moi, et celle-ci était plus que primordiale pour moi.

- _**Difficile à décrire…**_ Il réfléchit et je commençais à m'impatienté. _**En fait, la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était assez loin. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était très belle, mais sans plus. Plus tard, quand j'ai eu l'occasion de vraiment la voir, je dois l'avouer, je suis resté sans voix. Elle est magnifique. Tout ce que les gens disent est la stricte vérité, et peut être même plus.**_

D'accord, non seulement, je n'avais rien appris et, en plus, c'était encore pire. Il allait falloir que je me fasse violence pour ne pas aller la voir.

- _**Jacob arrête de jouer avec ma patience, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon point fort. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi comment elle est, car ce que tu viens de me dire, je le savais déjà.**_ Bon, pas tout à fait. Mais il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver avec son air rêveur.

- _**Excusez-moi, Edward. Mais c'est qu'elle est un peu difficile à décrire…**_ Il réfléchit un moment, prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin. _**Elle n'est pas très grande, ce qui lui donne un air fragile et qu'on voudrait protéger. Elle est brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, et qui, au soleil, ont des reflets roux. C'est vraiment joli, dit-il, rêveur. Elle a un visage d'ange, en forme de cœur, une bouche pleine qui donnerait envie à plus d'un de lui voler un baissé.**_ Avait-il, lui aussi, eu envie de lui en voler un ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, je pouvais dire qu'il m'énervait de plus en plus. _**Pour ce qui est de sa silhouette et bien, de ce que l'on peut voir, elle semble très harmonieuse. Mais ce qui est le plus captivant chez elle ce sont ses yeux.**_ Il fit une pause et je vis un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage. S'il voulait rester en vie, il avait plutôt intérêt à arrêter cela. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme cela, mais je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir. Jacob sortit de ses pensées et reprit son air gêné. _**Euh... ils sont uniques. D'un marron chocolat intense et pénétrant.**_

Je commençais enfin à comprendre le sentiment de colère qui m'habitait. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux, car il avait pu la voir, la côtoyer, et que moi je n'en aurai pas l'occasion.

J'étais intrigué par tout, c'est dire. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par les brunes et je me demandais si elle pourrait me plaire. En théorie, bien sûr, j'aimais ma femme et jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

Nous avions continué à parler. Il m'expliqua son arrivée ici l'accueil de l'ami de mon père. Ses journées à la suivre partout. Elle et son amie inséparable qui, apparemment, était aussi une beauté, mais à l'opposé. Il m'expliqua qu'elle avait appris la chose et qu'elle avait hurlé. Mais le plus surprenant fut sa réaction enfantine face à Jacob. J'en avais beaucoup ri. Elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avait continué à vivre normalement. C'était une jeune femme courageuse, heureusement, car il lui en faudrait. De plus, je ne pourrais pas supporter une pleurnicheuse dans ma couche. Je n'étais pas très patient et pour ce que nous avions à faire, je ne devais pas m'énerver.

Soudain, il parut gêné, ce qui était rare chez lui. Je le poussais à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'est là qu'il m'expliqua comment il avait surpris l'ami de mon père en train de préparer le départ de sa fille. Je sentais la colère remonter au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il s'arrêta enfin, me regardant avec crainte.

- _**Edward vous allez bien**__**?**_ quelle question idiote je soufflais

- _**Comment veux-tu que je me sente bien**__**? Comment ose-t-il**__**? Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle est à moi**__**! Il me l'a promise et j'ai tous les droits sur elle.**_ J'étais hors de moi. J'avais du mal à ne pas hurler. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'auberge et les seuls présents ne comprenaient surement pas notre langue. _**Et si je décide de la garder et de la laisser dans ce couvent afin de l'avoir sous la main pour d'autres héritiers, et bien elle fera ce que je décide et ne reviendra jamais vers eux.**_

- _**Edward, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Il ne fera rien. Il a compris qu'il n'avait aucune issue. **_Comment osait-il me dire de me calmer ?

- _**Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jacob. Et au lieu de rester là, tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher et de l'emmener sur le bateau, tant pis pour leurs derniers jours en famille.**_ Il me regarda perplexe.

- _**Edward, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela**__**!**_

- _**Bien sûr que si**__**! J'ai tous les droits. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant.**_

- _**Mais en faisant cela, c'est elle que vous punissiez…**_

- _**Et alors**_ ? Le coupai-je, agacé.

- _**Elle n'a rien fait elle et, croyez-moi, ils sont déjà assez punis comme cela. Elle ne leur parle plus depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle et les ignore totalement. De plus demain a lieu le bal de son anniversaire. Sans compter que les gens se poseront beaucoup de questions si elle n'y vient pas. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle mérite une dernière soirée avec ses amis**__**?**_

Ah, il m'énervait à avoir raison, mais c'était vrai. Elle n'y était pour rien si son père était un abruti et je pouvais bien lui laisser cette soirée. Que pouvait-il arriver ? D'ailleurs, Jacob serait là pour veiller sur mes intérêts et au petit matin il l'emmènera à bord du bateau. Je soufflais.

- _**Bien. Mais ne la lâche pas des yeux**_

- _**Vous pouvez avoir confidence**_, me répondit-il. Et je savais que c'était le cas.

Il était tard quand nous nous sommes séparés. Je retournai à bord du bateau. Une fois dans ma cabine je me servis un verre de bourbon. J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression, car même si j'avais accepté qu'elle reste, j'étais toujours remonté contre son père. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait pour devoir fuir l'Amérique, mais il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir avant. Maintenant, il devait assumer. Il avait promis de me la donner. Et le fait qu'il voulait me la soustraire m'insupportait. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas aller le voir et lui dire ma façon de penser et surtout ne pas lui mettre mon point à la figure. On ne se moque pas d'un Cullen sans conséquence. Et dire que je devais rester bien sagement dans ma cabine et laisser couler. J'en étais à mon quatrième verre et je sentais les vapeurs de l'alcool prendre peu à peu possession de moi. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me calmer, car dans mon état je pourrais très facilement céder à mes pulsions. Et je ne voyais qu'une seule façon de le faire.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle des banquets. Je le vis installé dans le fond de la salle sur une petite estrade. Il était majestueux. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le bois verni, m'installai sur le tabouret et ouvris le clapet. Je laissai mes doigts caresser les touches ivoire, inspirais profondément et me mis à jouer. La mélodie qui en sortait n'était pas douce, bien au contraire, elle reflétait toute la colère que j'éprouvais.

J'enchainais les morceaux. Au bout d'un moment, je me mis à penser à ma femme, à la vie que nous aurions une fois notre fils avec nous. Car oui, je voulais un fils, je me voyais déjà lui apprendre le piano, à monter à cheval. La mélodie qui sortait du piano était joyeuse et il me tardait d'y être.

Un mouvement sur le côté me fit sortir de ma transe. Je vis une vieille femme en train de frotter le sol non loin de là. Je sortis ma montre à gousset et vis qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Tout ce que je pensai, à ce moment-là, c'était qu'ils se mettaient à travailler tôt sur ce bateau.

J'étais retourné dans ma cabine pour dormir quelques heures. De toute façon, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, seulement trois petites heures. Eh oui, l'habitude de se lever tôt n'aidait pas.

En début d'après-midi, j'allais, comme la veille, me promener dans les jardins de la ville, et retrouver l'arbre qui m'avait abrité.

J'étais fatigué de ma courte nuit. Je n'aspirai qu'à une chose, rester tranquille. Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque je contournai ledit arbre, je constatai qu'il était pris. Je soufflai de déception, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille brune qui y était paisiblement adossée, les yeux fermés.

- _**Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur**_, lui dis-je avec mon accent. Elle paraissait hébétée, la bouche en forme de « O » et les yeux grands ouverts. _**Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle**__**?**_ Je posais la question, car vu son état, on pouvait franchement en douter.

- _**Euh… euh…**_ et bien, voilà maintenant qu'elle bafouille. j'avais vraiment envie de rire, mais me retins.

- _**On dirait que non**__**!**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de me moquer. Elle secoua la tête.

- _**Euh… si merci… je vais… je vais bien**_. J'acquiesçai.

- _**Vous m'en voyez ravi. Excusez-moi encore de vous avoir fait peur. Au revoir**_. Je fis un pas pour partir, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller totalement

- _**Non, ne partez pas**_. Elle se releva. _**Vous vouliez la place ? **_Vraiment étrange, cette fille.

- _**Merci, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je trouverais bien un autre coin.**_

- _**Ah… elle parut déçue. Oh**_, dit-elle s'animant. _**Je ne me suis pas présenté**_. Elle fit un pas vers moi. _**Miss Stanley**_

- _**Enchanté Miss Stanley, Edward Cullen**_. Elle me fit un sourire niais.

- _**Vous n'êtes pas français**__**?**_ Quelle lumière ! A-t-elle trouvé cela toute seule ?

- _**Effectivement. Je suis Américain.**_

- _**Ah**__**! Vous venez vous installer ici**__**?**_ De quoi je me mêle ? Franchement, pour la tranquillité c'était loupé.

- _**Non, je suis juste de passage. Je pars demain**_. Son sourire se fana. Elle baissa la tête.

- _**Dommage…**_ Soudain, son sourire niais refit surface_**. Que faites-vous ce soir**__**?**_ Je ne suivais pas tout là. Elle était vraiment bizarre.

- _**Rien**_. Son sourire s'élargit.

- _**Que diriez-vous d'aller à un bal**_ ? Je devais surement rêver, car je ne connaissais cette fille que depuis quoi, dix minutes ? Et elle me demandait d'être son cavalier. Les Français sont vraiment bizarres. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- _**Je ne…**_ Elle me coupa.

- _**Oh, ne dites pas non**__**! On va s'amuser**_. Nouveau froncement de sourcils

- _**Je ne…**_ Elle me coupa encore. Je ne vais pas pouvoir en placer une ?

- _**S'il vous plait, c'est l'anniversaire d'une « amie »**_. Elle fit une grimace sur le mot amie.

- _**Vous êtes sur que c'est votre amie ?**_

- _**Bon, j'avoue, « mademoiselle parfaite » m'a volé mon cavalier. Et si vous veniez avec moi, je suis sûr qu'elle et sa peste de Rose**_ s_**eront vertes de jalousie**_. Je haussai un sourcil. _**Oui vous comprenez, elles ont toujours les plus beaux hommes à leur bras. Excusez-moi si je ne vous parais pas convenable**_... C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, pensais-je. ..._**Vous êtes le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu**_. Elle ne rougissait même pas de sa tirade vraiment bizarre. Les Français !_** Et « Miss Swanny parfaite » sera tellement envieuse que cela en sera délicieux**_. Mais elle est complètement folle cette fille.

- _**Miss Swanny parfaite**__**?**_ Dis-je, perplexe.

- _**Euh oui. Enfin, Swan, le bal est pour son anniversaire**_. Quoi ? Cette fille voulait que j'aille avec elle au bal de LA jeune fille que je venais chercher et pour la rendre jalouse ? Et d'abord, comment osait-elle se moquer d'elle ? Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Mais soudain, ce qu'elle venait de dire me frappa. « Miss Swan », personne n'avait prononcé son nom devant moi. Et là, j'étais plus que curieux. Quel était son prénom ? Je pouvais peut-être le demander à cette fille ? Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Non, allez Edward, arrête tes bêtises. Tu ne devrais rien savoir d'elle. C'était une des règles. Je soufflais.

- _**Écoutez, miss Stanley…**_ Je fis une pause avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterai. Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver, avec son sourire qui, je présume, était fait pour me séduire. _**Je ne viendrai pas à ce bal avec vous pour que vous rendiez jalouse une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de respectable comme mademoiselle Swan**_. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais dit cela, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir que quelqu'un la dénigre.

- _**Vous… Vous connaissez Swan**__**?**_ Dit-elle, perplexe. Oh et puis zut !

- _**Bien sûr. C'est même pour elle que je suis là**_. Je voyais la colère et le choc en elle. Elle serra les poings et fit un pas en arrière

- _**Demetri ne lui suffisait pas, il les lui faut tous**_. Elle partit sans que j'aie le temps de lui demander qui était ce Demetri.

Bon, mon après-midi à me reposer au grand air était loupé. Cette fille m'avait donné un mal de tête pas possible. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une jeune fille de bonne famille se comportant de la sorte.

Je m'assis contre l'arbre et repassai cette rencontre dans ma tête. J'avais été tellement choqué que j'avais peut-être laissé passer quelques informations.

Après une heure à me revivre mentalement cette rencontre, je rendis les armes. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus que son nom : « Swan ». Bon, il y avait quelques petits trucs sans importance pour moi. Comme une amie appelée Rose. Le surnom « miss parfaite ». Et que tous les hommes les voulaient à leur bras. Donc rien qui pouvait assouvir ma curiosité grandissante depuis que j'avais appris son nom.

Je m'étais assoupi, et lorsque je me réveillai la nuit était tombée. Je rentrai donc sur le bateau. J'aurai bien aimé voir Jacob pour lui poser quelques questions sur ce Demetri, mais c'était le soir du bal et il avait pour ordre de ne pas la lâcher des yeux.

Le fait d'avoir dormi une partie de l'après-midi ne m'avait pas pour autant aidé à me remettre de ma nuit. Je me sentais las. Arrivé dans ma cabine, je me servis un verre de bourbon. Je n'avais définitivement pas faim.

J'aurai aimé écrire à ma belle, mais elle l'aurait reçue en même temps que mon arrivée. Alors à quoi bon ? Mais que faire pour passer le temps ? Après réflexion, je pris un livre et m'installais dans le confortable fauteuil du petit salon de ma cabine.

J'arrivais vers la fin de livre, lorsqu'un coup à la porte retentit. Je regardai ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait donc venir frapper à ma porte à cette heure.

Je me levai donc du fauteuil. Je posai mon livre ouvert et retourné pour garder la page, j'avais bien l'intention d'y retourner après avoir dit ma façon de penser à l'indésirable. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restais perplexe sur mon visiteur. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- _**Jacob**__**? Mais, tu devais rester avec elle jusqu'à demain. Imagine qu'il l'emmène ce soir. Nous serions bien avancés**_, lui dis-je froidement. Je n'aimais pas qu'on désobéisse à mes ordres

- _**Edward nous avons eu un petit problème**_, dit-il. Je commençais à sentir le stress monter en moi

- _**Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a échappé. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est partie**_. La panique monta d'un degré

- _**Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…**_ Il fit une pause. Bon, elle était toujours là. Mon stress retomba d'un coup.

- _**Bien, alors quel est le problème**__**? Car je te signale qu'il est deux heures du matin et que tu avais pour ordre de ne pas la lâcher des yeux**_, il baissa les yeux.

- _**En faite, pendant la soirée, un des convives m'a renversé un verre dessus. Angela la demoiselle de compagnie était juste à côté de moi. Elle a insisté pour que je la suive afin de nettoyer les dégâts**_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais mal, ce coup-là. _**Comme la jeune fille dansait toujours sur la piste, j'ai accepté et j'ai suivi Angela jusqu'aux cuisines**_. On ne pouvait vraiment rien lui confier. Je sentais la colère monter. _**Au moment où je retirais ma veste, j'ai entendu un léger bruit derrière moi. Lorsque je me suis retourné, l'homme qui avait renversé son verre sur moi était là, une planche en bois dans les mains. Il la tenait au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur la mienne. Mais j'ai été plus rapide, et lui ai envoyé mon point en pleine tête. Lorsqu'il est tombé en arrière il s'est cogné contre l'un des meubles derrière lui, ce qui l'a assommé. Je suis tout de suite remonté dans la salle de bal pour la retrouver, mais elle n'y était plus.**_

- _**Quoi**__**? Mais quel abruti tu fais**_ ! Je l'attrapais par le col de sa veste

- _**Edward, s'il vous plait. Je ne l'ai pas perdue de vue longtemps et elle ne se sauvait pas**_. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Je le relâchais.

- _**Et bien, continue**_. Le poussais-je.

- _**Oui. Donc, arrivé dans la salle de bal, elle n'y était plus. J'allais sortir lorsque je vis certains de ses amis. Enfin, le mot amis est, peut-être, un peu fort après ce que j'ai pu observer depuis mon arrivée. Je savais qu'ils me diraient ce que je voulais savoir, donc je leur ai demandé s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Et miss Stanley s'est empressée de m'expliquer qu'elle l'avait vue sortir dans les jardins avec Demetri**_. Tiens ! Encore cette folle, pensai-je. _**Lorsque je suis enfin arrivé à la retrouvé et… **_Il parut gêné et je vis encore cette lueur de peur dans ces yeux.

- _**Et bien, quoi**__**? Continue Jacob.**_

- _**Je ne… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire cela.**_

- _**Jacob, tu sais parfaitement comme je suis patient. Alors, parle maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment**_. Il déglutit péniblement et murmura.

- _**De toute façon, vous allez vous énerver quand même**_. Je haussai un sourcil et il reprit plus fort. _**Et bien en fait, je les ai retrouvés dans un kiosque**_, je ne compris pas pourquoi il voulait que cette information m'énerve.

- _**Je ne vois pas le problème.**_

- _**Ce kiosque est fermé par des voilages. Il est à l'écart de la demeure. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver**_. J'étais un peu perdu là.

- _**Et…**_ il ne dit rien et des images prenaient place dans mon esprit. Mais je les chassais bien vite. Cette fille n'était pas comme cela d'après ce que les gens disaient. Et pour le moment, tout ce que j'avais entendu était vrai.

Jacob se passa la main sur la nuque baissant encore la tête.

- _**Et bien je les ai retrouvés dans une situation compromettante…**_

- _**Quoi**__**!**_ Le coupais-je. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _**Tu es en train de me dire que, pendant que tu faisais laver ta veste, elle est partie se donner ?**_ Hurlai-je. _**Dis-moi que je t'ai mal compris**_. Mais vu sa tête, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas

- _**Vous avez bien compris, monsieur, mais je suis arrivé à temps**_. Dit-il, fier de lui, comme si cela allait pouvoir me calmer

- _**Tu n'as pas à être fier, Jacob**_. Je m'étais levé et me servit un verre. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle était à moi et si elle était tombée enceinte j'aurais pu croire qu'il était de moi. Cette pensée augmenta ma colère. Je jetais mon verre contre le mur, où il explosa, avant de m'en resservir un autre. _**As-tu pensé aux conséquences si tu étais arrivé trop tard**_, lui hurlai-je dessus.

- _**Mais je suis arrivé à temps Edward. Il ne s'est presque rien passé**_. Je vis dans son regard qu'il en avait trop dit

- _**Presque rien**__**?**_ Il se tassa sur lui-même. _**Répond Jacob**_

- _**Je… Je les ai trouvés… allongés sur des cousins…**_ Il murmura la fin de sa phrase. _**Elle avait la poitrine dénudée. **_

Je déglutis à ces paroles. Comment avait-il pu la toucher ? Elle m'appartenait, même s'il ne savait rien de l'accord qui nous liait, elle et moi. j'avais envie de le tuer, rien que pour avoir pensé la faire sienne. Soudain, je sortis de mes pensées.

- _**Où est-elle**__**?**_

- _**Dans sa cabine. Elle dort…**_

- _**Quoi**__**? Elle dort**_ ? Le coupais-je. Elle m'avait humilié et mademoiselle dormait

- _**En faite, j'ai dû l'assommer, car elle était devenue ingérable. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'emmener, elle s'est débattue. Elle m'a mordu. Elle hurlait qu'il lui restait une journée de liberté. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'assommer. Et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de la ramener ici. Ses parents sont au courant. D'ailleurs, sa mère a essayé de m'en empêcher… Et je pense que sa demoiselle de compagnie doit être arrivée maintenant.**_

Alors, comme ça, elle croyait qu'elle était encore libre de ses choix jusqu'à demain ? Et pour cette raison, elle avait décidé de se donner, ne pouvant plus attendre. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle n'était plus libre de ses choix depuis que j'avais fait le mien.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sortis de ma cabine, les poings serrés, me dirigeant à grands pas vers la sienne, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Je savais que Jacob me suivait, mais je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin. Arrivé devant la porte, je tambourinai dessus. Après quelques instants, elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune. je sus tout de suite que ce n'était pas elle. Pourquoi ? et bien, on m'avait tellement dit qu'elle était magnifique que je ne pouvais pas la confondre avec cette fille, plus que banale.

- _**Où est mademoiselle Swan**_, dis-je d'un ton froid. Elle parut effrayée

- _**Euh… Dans… Dans son lit, monsieur**_. balbutia-t-elle

- _**Et bien, réveille-la**__**!**_ Elle ne pouvait pas attendre, alors nous commencerons ce soir

- _**Mais… Monsieur… Je… Je ne peux pas la réveiller. Votre homme l'a assommée.**_ Dit-elle, dépitée

- _**Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous avez une heure. Après, ce sera moi qui m'en occuperais et, croyez-moi, mieux vaut pour elle que ce soit vous**__**…**__** Elle voulait être prise ce soir, elle le sera.**_

Puis je tournais les talons sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer.

De retour dans ma cabine, je me resservis un verre et le but d'un trait. Si elle croyait s'en sortir aussi facilement et que son comportement n'avait aucune conséquence, elle se trompait. On ne vole pas un Cullen, car oui c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. On m'avait donné une vierge et j'allais récupérer une seconde main.

Jacob se racla la gorge et me sortit de mes pensées.

- _**Edward, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais… il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre demain… que… enfin, vous êtes en colère et je pense qu'il serait plus sage…**_ Je le coupais

- _**Il aurait été plus sage que tu fasses ton travail, Jacob. Il était pourtant simple : ne pas la quitter des yeux. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même**_. Il se tassa et j'avoue que c'était vraiment étrange de le voir, aussi grand soit-il, se faire le plus petit possible. _**Alors maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre. Suis-je assez clair pour toi**__**?**_

- _**Oui, Monsieur**_, murmura-t-il

Bon et maintenant, qu'allais-je faire pendant une heure ? Quelle idée stupide avais-je eue ? J'aurais dû renter et la réveiller moi-même. Car là, cette heure d'attente allait me rendre encore plus dingue. Bon, déjà il fallait que j'arrête de boire, sinon j'allais finir soul et vraiment hors de contrôle.

- _**Vous savez, c'est une jeune fille bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas à l'origine de cette histoire**_, dit-il tout bas.

- _**Elle n'y est peut-être pour rien, mais elle l'a accepté, alors c'est tout comme**_. Répondis je, froidement_**. Et n'essaye pas de me faire changé d'avis. Ça ne servira à rien. Que ce soit demain ou ce soir ne change rien non plus.**_

- _**Vous réagissez sous le coup de la colère et vous pourriez le regretter**_. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

- E_**s-tu sûr que tu n'as pas reçu de coup sur la tête, ce soir**_ ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils. _**Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je regrette quoi que ce soit**__**? Je ne la courtise pas, je ne la rencontrerais jamais. Et une fois l'enfant mis au monde, je ne la renverrai pas. Quoique l'idée de la garder sous la main me tente bien finalement**_

- _**Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu, c'était surtout sous le coup de la colère d'avoir été une fois de plus pris pour cible. Mais elle est différente… **_dit-il le regard dans le vague

- _**Et, en quoi serait-elle différente, Jacob**__**? Surtout après ce qu'elle a fait ce soir**_, dis-je agacé.

- _**Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressort de ces semaines passées ici… Peut-être dégage-t-elle une sorte de bien-être lorsqu'on est près d'elle**_ ? Ouais, il devait avoir pris un coup sur la tête. _**Ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais pris un coup sur la tête**_. Oh comment a-t-il su ? _**Je dis juste qu'elle est différente… pure… vraie**_... Il se tut. Là, j'étais plus que perplexe

- _**Écoute, Jacob, ce que tu dis est peut-être vrai, mais cela ne change rien à ce qu'elle a fait, ou faillit faire. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais vraiment savoir ce que tu ressens, car elle n'est pas là pour que je la fréquente. Je ne la verrais même pas. Il n'y aura donc aucun regret et je te rappelle que pour moi aucune femme ne vaut la mienne**_. Bizarrement, je crus voir de la déception dans son regard, mais ne m'en préoccupais pas pour autant.

- _**Vous verrez que j'ai raison**_, marmonna-t-il. Mais je fis celui qui n'avait pas entendu. J'en avais mare de cette discussion. S'il croyait que je n'étais pas curieux, que je ne voulais pas la rencontrer après tout ce qu'on m'avait dit d'elle. Le fait qu'il soit en admiration devant elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et cette jalousie qui refaisait surface m'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi être jaloux ? Franchement qui allait la prendre ? À qui appartenait-elle ? À moi et à moi seul. Seulement, lui l'avait vue et pas moi. Il avait pu la voir évoluer avec ses amis et pas moi. Ah ! et pourquoi toutes ses questions ? De toute façon, elle n'était rien, seulement la femme qui porterait mon enfant, ou mes enfants, selon mon humeur le jour où je déciderais de la renvoyer, ou pas.

Il fallait que j'arrête. Tout cela était la faute de Jacob et le voir avec son air bougon m'agaçait prodigieusement.

- _**Va-t'en, Jacob. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu m'insupportes.**_

- _**Bien monsieur, vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi**_. J'acquiesçai et il sortit.

Je regardai ma montre. Il me restait vingt minutes à patienter. J'arpentais la pièce tournant en rond. Les paroles de Jacob se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête, me faisant douter de ma décision. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Valait-il mieux que je la laisse cette nuit ? Mais les conséquences de son comportement me revenaient à l'esprit. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Elle avait décidé de se donner cette nuit, au risque de tomber enceinte, et bien soit c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Et au final, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je sortis de ma cabine. J'étais sûr de moi, sûr de faire le bon choix. Jacob avait tort. Il n'y aurait aucun regret. Le couloir enfin franchi, je pris une grande inspiration et veillai à me forger un masque insondable sur le visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voie que j'avais douté.

Je frappai à la porte, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Je toquai de nouveau, toujours aucune réponse. Cela commençait à m'énerver. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement ? J'allais réitérer encore mon geste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la demoiselle de compagnie.

- _**Monsieur**_ ? Dit-elle, sans pour autant me laisser passer.

- _**Et bien est-ce que mademoiselle Swan est prête**__**?**_

- _**Monsieur elle est très fatiguée, ne pourrions…**_ Je la coupais.

- _**Non, nous ne pouvons pas**_. Je la poussai et entrai dans le petit salon. _**Alors est-elle prête**__**?**_ Redemandais-je. Elle baissa la tète.

- _**Pour être honnête, elle ne le sera sans doute jamais**_. Dit-elle à voix basse_**. Mais elle vous attend dans la chambre**_. J'acquiesçai.

D'un pas sûr, je me dirigeai vers la porte et posai la main sur la poignée. J'hésitai une seconde puis l'ouvris. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Pour seule source de lumière, les deux hublots qui étaient sur le mur de droite laissaient passer la fine lumière de la lune. Je pouvais ainsi distinguer les formes du mobilier. Je pénétrai dans la chambre et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce sur ma gauche. Je présumai qu'il y avait une coiffeuse ainsi qu'une armoire sur ma droite avec un fauteuil et une commode et en face de moi le lit, ou elle était sensé attendre.

Je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil et commençai à me dévêtir, posant mes affaires sur ce dernier. Une fois ma veste et ma chemise enlevées, je m'assis pour retirer mes chaussures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler

- _**Avez-vous passé un bon anniversaire**__**?**_ Lui demandais-je sarcastique. Je savais mon intervention puérile, mais il fallait que cela sorte.

Ce que je n'attendais pas fut son petit rire. Ce n'était absolument pas la réaction que j'espérais.

- _**Formidable monsieur quoique la fin laisse à désirer. On ne peut pas tout avoir**_. Sa voix était claire, douce. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle.

Vraiment étrange. J'avais pensé la trouver en pleurs, mais non. En plus, elle faisait du sarcasme. En même temps heureusement, car je n'aurais pas supporté une pleurnicheuse dans mon lit.

- _**Certaines personnes, non**_. Lui dis-je, en haussant les épaules. Même si elle ne pouvait me voir.

- _**Effectivement, vous avez surement toujours eu ce que vous vouliez**_. Et avec ça elle avait de la repartie, ce qui était assez rare chez une femme. Je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser

- _**Toujours, oui et jamais de seconde main**_. Lui dis-je avec une pointe d'arrogance. Certain qu'elle comprendrait mon sous-entendu.

- _**Et qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas**_ ? Si elle croyait que j'allais marcher.

- _**Mais j'en suis sûr. j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous et jamais une jeune fille de votre rang ne s'abaisserait à cela**_. J'étais fier de ma repartie. Elle ne pouvait rien trouver à répondre.

- _**Et que croyez-vous que j'allais faire ce soir**__**? De la broderie**__**? Du cricket**__**?**_ Elle eut un rire moqueur qui m'agaça. Bon pour le coup je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- _**La broderie aurait été une activité bien plus convenable**_

- _**Tout dépend du point de vue… pour ma part, je hais la broderie. je finis toujours avec l'aiguille plantée dans un doigt**_, dit-elle l'aire de rien.

J'étais de plus en plus surpris par son calme. Et cette conversation avait eu le don de m'apaiser un peu, mais la colère était toujours bien là. Je me levai du fauteuil et retirai mon pantalon. Je le posai avec mes autres vêtements, ne gardant que mon sou vêtement.

- _**Et bien, vu que vous n'aimez pas la broderie**_... Je me rapprochais du lit. _**Êtes-vous prête, mademoiselle Swan**_ ? Le fait d'être dans l'obscurité avait décuplé mes autres sens et je pus très clairement entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Seulement, lorsqu'elle me répondit, ce fut d'une voix neutre et sans peur.

- _**Ai-je vraiment le choix, monsieur**_ ? Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation, alors je ne répondis rien,

estimant que le temps de parole était écoulé. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur mon but premier. Ma vengeance, car oui je voulais me venger de ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à présent.

Arrivé à côté du lit, j'attrapai le drap et, d'un geste vif, le fit voler. Je pouvais voir le vague relief de sa silhouette, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse distinguer son visage.

Je m'installai à ses côtés. Je l'entendis haleter et lorsque je posai ma main sur sa joue, elle se crispa. Je laissai mes doigts descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou pour arriver sur le haut de son torse que son vêtement de nuit laissait à découvert. Sa peau était douce et je pouvais la sentir trembler sous ma main. Je savais que c'était dû à la peur. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour me dire que c'était ma douce caresse qui la faisait réagir.

Je ne voulais pas être doux avec elle après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la découvrir.

Je laissais donc ma main glisser sur sa poitrine. Et, malgré le tissu, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était généreuse. Ma main continuait son chemin sur son ventre plat et qui, je l'espérais, ne le resterait pas longtemps. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Ma main glissa sur sa hanche, puis sa cuisse, pour arriver jusqu'à son genou. Elle était vraiment bien faite, et cette légère exploration avait suffi à éveiller mon désir.

J'attrapai donc sa fine tenue de mes deux mains. J'avais fini mon exploration et voulais passer au plus vite à la suite. Pendant mon voyage, je m'étais dit que je la prendrais en douceur, mais à quoi bon après son comportement. Tout en remontant sa chemise, je la sentis se crisper, mais lorsque j'arrivais à ses hanches, elle les souleva d'elle-même. Bien, au moins elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je fis passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête, la laissant nue sur ce lit, offerte, rien que pour moi. Ah quel dommage de ne pouvoir la voir.

Je posai la main sur son ventre doux et chaud, la remontai jusqu'à son sein gauche que je pris en coupe. M'approchant doucement je posais mes lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine et descendis en la parsemant de petits baissés jusqu'à son autre sein. Je pouvais sentir son cœur dans une course folle sous ma main. J'avais plus qu'envie de la prendre là, maintenant. Mais cette part de moi qui me disait d'y aller doucement refit surface, et je ne savais plus quoi faire : écouter ma raison ou ma colère. Je me plaçais au-dessus d'elle, frottant mon excitation, toujours recouverte de mon dernier vêtement, sur son bas-ventre. Si elle avait pu s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le matelas, je pense qu'elle l'aurait surement fait. Soudain, sa voix brisa le silence.

- _**S'il vous plait…**_ Je sentais la détresse dans sa voix. Elle n'était plus la fille sûre d'elle du début.

- _**Est-ce cela que vous avez demandé à Demetri plus tôt**_ ? Je savais que j'étais injuste avec elle, mais elle devait comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de moi. Je frottai mon bassin pour la seconde fois contre elle. La sensation était plus que soulageante, vu l'état de mon entrejambe. _**Alors, je vous ai posé une question.**_

- _**Je…**_ Elle soupira et murmura_**. Non…**_ Elle reprit un peu plus fort. _**Mais…**_ Je la coupais

- _**Pas de « mais ». Taisez-vous, maintenant**_. Ma voix était tranchante

et c'est à ce moment-là que ma raison disparut. Je me relevais légèrement pour pouvoir défaire le cordon de mon dernier vêtement, m'en débarrassant rapidement, et me plaçait entre ses cuisses. Le sommet de mon sexe sur ses lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides, je le fis glisser de haut en bas, en un va-et-vient grisant.

Je rapprochai mon visage de son cou, frôlant le lobe de son oreille avec mon nez. son parfum m'électrisa et je lui murmurai :

- _**Vous vouliez être prise ce soir**_. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, ce qui m'énerva de plus belle. _**Je ne fais que répondre à votre demande.**_

Et sur ces mots, d'un coup de reins habile, je la pénétrai, brisant sa dernière barrière. Un petit cri sorti de sa bouche. Je stoppais net…

**Ou la la ce fait toute petite **

**Bon alors je veux tout savoir vous savez comment faire la petit bulle jaune vous appelle**


	5. Chapter 4

**Et oui vous ne rêvé pas c'est bien un nouveaux chapitre de tourment qui arrive je suis désolé pour l'attente mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut. Toute fois ne vous inquiété pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonné ma fic c'est mon petit bébé qui me permet de m'échappé et en ce moment j'en ai bien besoin**

**Avant tout je voudrai remercier ma super béta ma choup's d'amour (Nan) pour avoir le courage de corrigé toutes mes petite fautes et plus encore merci merci merci**

**Hum on ma fait la remarque qu'il y avait des fautes dans les petits messages que je laissais en début de chapitre donc je réponds oui je le sais ces le problème d'être dyslexique et dysorthographique je donne déjà assez de boulot à ma béta d'amour avec les chapitres pour ne pas lui demandé en plus de corrigé ces petit poste donc j'en suis désolé**

**En suite je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ces petit message 51 review pour ce chapitre je suis aux ange malheureusement je n'est pas pu y répondre car ff beug et si je répond maintenant le poste sera aussi long que le chapitre même si j'ai très envie de le faire mais je remercie quand même**

**Puky** _(oui c'est un mauvais départ mais peut être que la fin de la nuit sera meilleur enfin je dis sa je dis rien)_, **Be, Aelita48** _(tu as bien serné le personnage et je pense que le minimum va être fait)_, **Cchope, Habswifes, Al, Nina** _(regarde plus bas)_, **Bellardtwilight, ma tite maman annaso601** _(oui je suis super contente de moi lol ! vas y hurle mais il est interdit de donner des baffes à mon Edward et n'y à moi d'ailleurs… aller pour ce chap. tu ne hurlera pas enfin je crois…) ,_**Larsand, Twibeajer **_(regarde plus bas)_**, Amaya93, Frinousse30, Rosabella **_(j'ai bien rie en te lisant donc oui il s'arrête mais je ne sais pas si la raison va te plaire),_** Chouchoumag, Poniponi-pyapya, Laccro, Lyzbeth-Geisha, Amimi31, Sand91, Emma-des-iles-974, MamaCullen20, Popo, Patiichou, Ptitcoeurfragile, Butterfly **_(hum la demoiselle de compagnie de Bella est Angela donc brune pour l'autre question je te laisse lire)_**, Lili70, XIV **_(et bien cela ne devait pas être un dark Ed au départ j'avoues que je me suis laissé enflammé)_**, Katouchka, Grazie, Lucie62170, Lamue12, Miiss88, Guelique, Cindy la tigresse, Brune59, Camila13015 **_(alors pour tes question je répondrai surement et peut être… sa t'avance bien hein lol je suis une sadique)_**, Philae89 **_(en générale j'aime quand les histoires ce finisse bien)_**, Mimi la souris, Asuna69 **_(mon pauvre Edward a morflé avec toi lol)_**, NanaRock **_(moi aussi j'ai un faible pour les pov Ed)_**, Romie92, labonnecritique, Choukchouquette, Cindy66 **_(j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop consumé à m'attendre si tu viens sur le forum tu y trouvera des extrait que je poste entre les chapitre pour faire patienté)_**, Marie, Selima-twilight, Pourleplaisirdelire **_(je voulais te rassuré elle ne ma pas déprimé il m'en faut plus lol et puis elle est juste venue lire mon histoire car j'ai mal réagi sur une critique qu'elle a fait surement une petit vengeance et comme tu le dit ces pour le plaisir que j'écris et j'ai les pied sur terre je sais que ce n'est pas super supre)_**merci à toutes pour vos messages**

**Pour résumé vos poste je suis une sadique lol et Edward est un petit C*****

**En suite plusieurs d'entre vous mon demandé si je m'étais inspiré d'un film pour mon histoire la réponse est non d'ailleurs au début l'histoire devais ce passé dans cette époque mais au fur et à mesure on en est arrivé la. Donc pour le film à le quel mon histoire vous fait pensez je dirai qu'il y aura juste l'histoire de la dette et de la traversé qui serons commune pour celle qui veulent le voir et bien je ne me rappel plus du titre mais c'est avec Sophie Marceau et elle joue le rôle d'une nourrice**

**Et pour finir je remercie les filles de TF à qui j'ai du dire au revoir car ils sont supprimé mon ton car classé M **_Bella14, Ma choup's d'amour, Sandyrella, Ma Anais, Meg 58, Ma belle titia, Ma petite Maman, CallMe bella, Katouchka, fand'Edward, Steph10, Ma titie Stef, Becullen, Cindy la tigresse, Appaloosa et Cindyrella_

Pour celle qui souhaite parler avec moi de ma fic vous pouvez me retrouvez sur le forum The Vampires' Red Room plus on est de fou…

Allé trêve de blabla place au chapitre

**Chap. 4 : La traversée**

**(Pov B)**

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Une semaine que j'étais coupée du monde, ou plutôt que je me coupais du monde. Une semaine que mon anniversaire était passé. Une semaine que ma liberté m'avait été volée. Bien sûr, je savais que ma vie allait changer, je m'étais fait une raison, mais pas comme cela, pas comme cette nuit où mes rêves avaient disparu.

Et dire que j'aurai pu passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie avec un homme doux et charmant. Finalement, je l'avais finie avec un homme arrogant.

J'aurai dû écouter Rose lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de fuir avec elle. Maintenant, j'étais bloquée dans cette cabine, sur ce bateau au milieu de nulle part.

Angela était dans le petit salon attenant à ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Je ne voulais voir personne, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'elle. Mais je voulais rester seule. J'étais installée dans le fauteuil, en boule, ne voulant pas rester sur ce lit qui avait changé ma vie. D'ailleurs, après qu'elle eut changé les draps souillés de ma première nuit, je lui avais interdit d'y pénétrer. Elle frappait à la porte pour me donner un plateau, mais je n'avais pas faim. Depuis une semaine, je me nourrissais du strict minimum. Je savais que j'avais maigri, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Il n'y aurait rien pour moi après cette histoire. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là.

Le souvenir de ma première nuit me revint

**Flash-back une semaine avant :**

Je sentais que l'on me secouait doucement, qu'on me parlait, mais je n'avais pas envie de revenir au moment présent. Mais lorsque Angela me dit qu'« Il » arrivait, qu'« Il » voulait commencer ce soir, j'étais sortie immédiatement de ma transe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Je regardais de chaque côté de la pièce. Demetri n'était pas là, alors qu'une minute plus tôt j'étais dans ses bras, et il y avait cette douleur dans ma tête qui persistait.

Elle commença à m'expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Et là, je me mis à hurler qu'on me ramène chez moi. Je voulais retrouver Demetri et voir s'il allait bien.

Mais je compris bien vite, quand elle me dit que mes parents étaient au courant, que j'aurai beau faire n'importe quoi, on ne m'écouterait pas. Soudain, les mots d'Angela, à mon réveil, me revinrent et la panique monta en moi à une vitesse affolante. « Il » allait venir ce soir, dans peu de temps.

Angela commença par me dire qu'il était plus qu'en colère contre moi, contre ce que j'avais prévu de faire, et qu'il lui avait laissé une heure pour me préparer. C'était il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

J'étais dans un état second lorsqu'elle commença à retirer ma robe de bal. Elle m'enfila mon vêtement de nuit, et m'installa dans le lit. Je ne réagissais plus au monde qui m'entourait. Je me mis à pleurer mon bonheur perdu. Elle avait beau me dire des paroles apaisantes, rien n'y faisait. À ce moment-là, j'étais comme absente de mon propre corps et ne voulais qu'une chose : les bras protecteurs de Rosalie.

Puis, des coups retentirent dans la cabine, me faisant sortir de ma transe. Alors, je me mis à supplier Angela de ne pas le laisser entré. Elle me fit un pâle sourire avant de disparaitre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et ma seule pensée à cet instant fut que j'aurai dû emmener Toinette, notre cuisinière. Elle me considérait comme sa fille et avec elle j'étais sûre qu'il aurait fait choux blancs.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point j'avais peur. Je prenais donc sur moi et retenais mes larmes. Je me forçais à paraitre calme alors que je hurlais à l'injustice au fond de moi.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux et lorsque la première phrase brisa le silence, sa voix de ténor me choqua. Elle était si belle. Si on passait outre le sarcasme de cette phrase, je suis sure qu'elle aurait pu m'apaiser, me détendre un tant soit peu.

Mais le sens de sa phrase en était tout autre et j'avais même envie de rire de cette question : « Avez-vous passé un bon anniversaire ? ». Non, mais quel idiot. Ne voulant pas lui donner la joie de voir que j'étais au plus mal, je pris sur moi. Pour le coup, j'étais même surprise du calme dont je faisais preuve en lui répondant.

Malheureusement, mon calme et mon assurance partirent en fumée dès qu'il posa la main sur moi. Alors pitoyablement j'essayais de l'en dissuader, en vain.

J'avais envie de hurler, de le repousser, de fuir cette chambre. Mais j'étais comme pétrifiée et ne pouvais faire le moindre geste pendant qu'il me touchait.

Au moment où il me pénétra et qu'il brisa ma barrière vaginale, la douleur fut tellement atroce que je ne pus retenir mon cri. Il s'était alors stoppé. Probablement alarmé par ma souffrance. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

_**- Vous voyez, pas de seconde main,**_ Dit-il, amusé, avant de commencer ses va-et-viens, en moi.

Quelle idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi.

Ses baisers dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine, ses caresses sur mon corps et ses mouvements en moi, qui me brulaient de l'intérieur, tout me dégoutait. À un tel point que je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes, mais je tournai la tête. Mes lèvres appartenaient à Demetri et il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire un enfant. Il essaya de nouveau, mais je m'échappais encore, me détournant de l'autre côté. Il plaça ces mains de chaque côté de mon visage le maintenant droit face au sien.

_**- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ? Vous êtes à moi, et à personne d'autre**_, dit il froidement et je pouvais largement entendre la menace dans sa voix.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Sur ce, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'y avait rien de doux là dedans. C'était plutôt le contraire. Comme une sorte de dominance. Mes lèvres étaient plaquées contre mes dents, me faisant mal. Sa langue vint bien vite réclamer l'accès à ma bouche. Mais je serrais les lèvres et les dents m'en faisant mal à la mâchoire. Il pouvait toujours rêver. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais réellement lui refuser, et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voilait, je m'en fichais.

_**- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi**_, dit-il avec autorité.

Il agrippa mes cheveux et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sous le choc de la douleur, causée par ses mains, ma bouche s'ouvrit l'espace d'une seconde, mais il en profita pour passer sa langue dans ma bouche. La colère monta alors en moi, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois je refermais mes dents violemment sur sa langue. Un cri de souffrance sorti alors de sa gorge. Tout mouvement en moi fut stoppé

_**- Je ne suis pas votre jouet**_, lui crachais-je.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut la claque qu'il m'assena. Ma joue me brulait, mais je passais outre. j'étais fière de moi et elle n'était rien comparé à celle que je ressentais dans ma poitrine.

- _**Vous serez ce que je décide**_, rétorqua-t-il. _**Et si je veux que vous m'embrassiez, vous le ferez.**_

_** - Si vous tenez à pouvoir cracher votre venin, vous vous abstiendrez**_.

_**- Vous jouez avec le feu, Mademoiselle Swan**_.

_**- Vous aussi, Monsieur…**_ Ah et d'abord pourquoi savait il mon nom et moi non.

Je l'entendis souffler.

_**- Bien, gardez vos lèvres pour vous, le reste est à moi !**_

_**- Pour l'instant seule…**_ je ne pus finir ma phrase, car il me donna un coup de rein violent qui me coupa le souffle.

Il reprit ses mouvements en moi, et j'essayais de penser à autre chose. En tout cas si j'avais la chance de revoir Rosalie un jour je pourrais lui dire que je n'avais rien ressenti à part de la douleur. Cela ne faisait que quelque heure, mais elle me manquait déjà énormément.

Et Demetri, je ne le reverrais jamais, cette pensée me fit souffrir encore plus. Et même si nos chemins se recroisaient rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. J'aurai pu prétendre à devenir sa femme, mais maintenant j'étais Souliée, et ne méritais pas un homme aussi bien. Il était tellement gentil. Il méritait une femme digne de lui, et non une qui avait donné son corps à un inconnu pour payer une dette de famille.

Quelle était la raison de cette dette ? Pourquoi mon père ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Je méritais de savoir. Quand même, c'était moi qui devais la régler, merde ! Sans y réfléchir, les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

_**- Savez-vous pourquoi mon père a cette dette ?**_ Si on omettait la situation, avec le ton de ma voix on aurait dit une conversation banale.

Il ralentit ses mouvements. Il devait surement réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

_**- Pour être honnête, mon père a refusé de me le dire**_.

C'est quoi ce bazar ? Ils font des erreurs et après c'est à moi de les payer. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir.

_**- Je les déteste**_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il s'était arrêté.

_**- Nos pères ?**_ demanda-t-il.

Il sortit de moi et s'installa sur le côté.

_**- Oui… Ils ont décidé de notre avenir avant même que je ne sache marcher. Et je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je pensais être libre jusqu'à ce soir, mais c'était faux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Charlie a toujours contrôlé ma vie…**_ je me tus quelque seconde et repris plus bas. _**Vous avez eu de la chance**_.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait eu la chance de choisir. Il avait trouvé l'amour, et personne ne le lui avait imposé.

_**- Je suis désolé pour cela**_, dit-il. J'étais confuse, mais sa voix paraissait sincère. _**Je n'ai appris votre existence qu'il y a deux mois, et croyez moi, s'il y avait eu une autre solution, je ne serais jamais venu vous chercher. Vous êtes ma dernière chance d'avoir un hérité. Je sais que même si mon père n'a rien dit devant ma mère, il n'aurait pas toléré une adoption. Je l'ai compris en venant ici. Tout était déjà prévu avant même qu'il m'en parle.**_

_**- Qui vous dit que cela marchera mieux avec moi ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_**- Rien… Mais je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans enfants. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille, et je vous promets qu'il sera heureux avec nous… Ce sera surement le seul, mais il sera aimé et choyé plus que de raison.**_

Sa tirade me brisa un peu plus le cœur. Si le but était de me réconforter, c'était raté. J'avais mal rien qu'en pensant que je ne serais pas la personne qui protègerait et donnerait tout l'amour dont aurait besoin ce petit être, qu'ils attendaient tous.

Mes larmes se remirent à couler et j'essayai de retenir mes sanglots. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver, une nouvelle fois. Surtout que, pour le moment, il était calme et compatissant à mon égard.

Je me raidis en sentant sa main se poser sur ma joue. Évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrais.

_**- Ne pleurez pas. Je déteste voir une femme pleurer,**_ Avec son pouce, il chassa mes larmes. J'étais un peu déroutée. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. _**Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas dit cela pour vous faire de la peine…**_

_**- Je sais, c'est juste que ma vie a tellement changé d'un seul coup. Et puis même si je ne suis pas encore enceinte je sais que j'aime déjà ce bébé et ça me tue littéralement**_.

Je me remis à pleurer et il fit un geste qui me surprit. Délicatement, il m'amena à lui me serrant dans ses bras.

Je m'étais instantanément figée, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et continua à me bercer, pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis il se mit à fredonner une berceuse apaisante, et je me détendis enfin. Sa voix était merveilleuse lorsqu'il ne l'utilisait pas pour faire son arrogant. Mes larmes se tarirent enfin, et il me fit un baissé sur le front, ce qui me perturba légèrement.

L'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras n'était pas le même que celui qui était entré dans cette chambre.

_**- Je pense… je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse**_, dit-il doucement.

J'étais un peu perdue. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Bon, en même temps, je ne m'étais pas attendue à me retrouvé dans cette chambre avec lui dès ce soir.

_**- Je ne comprends pas**_, dis-je. non pas que je voulais qu'il reste, quoi que depuis quelques minutes je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. C'était une sensation très étrange au vu de son comportement du début.

_** - Heu… **_il parut gêné. _**Vous avez eu une longue journée… et il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez. Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.**_

Ah ! c'était donc cela ! Évidemment, si je tombais malade, je ne pourrais pas tomber enceinte. Pourquoi avais-je pensé qu'il pourrait être compatissant ?

Tu es vraiment naïve, ma pauvre Bella.

_**- Où avais-je la tête ?**_ lui dis-je avec ironies.

_**- Vous vous mép…**_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se releva.

_**- Vous vous quoi ?**_ Demandai-je. Je vis son ombre aller jusqu'au fauteuil, et l'entendis se rhabiller en silence. Ah, mais que voulait-il dire ? Il était vraiment étrange et ces sautes d'humeur me donnaient le tournis.

_**- Bonne nuit mademoiselle Swan**_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_** - Mais…**_ il me coupa

_**- Je serai là à vingt et une heure demain**_, puis il quitta la pièce.

**Fin du flash-back**

Donc voilà, j'en étais là. Cloitrée dans ma chambre, ne voulant voir personne. En même temps, les seules personnes que je connaissais ici étaient Angela et Jacob. Et je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir ce dernier.

Le lendemain de ma première nuit sur ce bateau, il était venu toquer à ma porte. Angela lui avait répondu. Il avait dit vouloir me voir pour avoir de mes nouvelles, savoir si j'allais bien. Non, mais, franchement, de quoi se moque-t-on ? C'est lui qui m'avait amenée ici, lui qui avait assommé Demetri, et encore lui, qui avait tout dit à son maitre. Maintenant, il venait comme une fleure prendre de mes nouvelles. Angela ne lui avait pas répondu, elle lui avait simplement claqué la porte au nez.

Une semaine que ce cinéma durait. « Il »... oui, car l'inconnu était devenu « Il ». Donc, « Il » venait chaque soir, à vingt-et-une heures tapantes, faire son « devoir ». Ah, ce mot me faisait bien rire. Une fois sa tâche accomplie comme le premier soir, il me prenait dans ces bras me berçait en fredonnant toujours la même berceuse. C'était le seul moment de la journée ou j'oubliais tout. C'était étrange, déroutant, quand on y pense. Mais c'était le seul moment où je me sentais bien, et la seule façon pour moi de m'endormir. Car lorsqu'il fredonnait, toutes mes pensées, toutes mes questions, toutes mes interrogations s'envolaient. Mon esprit se vidait et la nuit m'emportait. Puis, au matin, Jacob venait prendre de mes nouvelles, et Angela lui claquait la porte au nez avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Oui, une vraie routine s'était installée. Le seul changement par rapport au premier soir, était son comportement. « Il » n'avait plus été arrogant, dur, agressif ni même sarcastique. Chaque soir, il me demandait comment s'était passée ma journée. Chaque soir, je lui répondais « bien merci ». Puis, chaque soir, « Il » me faisait sienne en douceur, sans se presser. Mais, chaque soir, je me réfugiais dans ma bulle, pensant à tout sauf à ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. Et pour finir, chaque soir, il fredonnait cette berceuse et je m'endormais avant qu'il ne parte.

J'avoue que son comportement m'avait déroutée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il recommence ce geste de tendresse. Il n'y avait aucune obligation. Il pouvait partir tout de suite après son « devoir », mais il restait. On m'aurait dit que j'apprécierais de me retrouver dans ses bras, je ne l'aurais pas cru, pourtant c'était le cas. Je n'arrivais pas à me comprendre. Je devrais le détester, le haïr pour ce qu'il me faisait. Je devrais être dégoutée d'être au contact de sa peau, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les soirs, avant de m'endormir, je me sentais bien, en sécurité et étrangement à ma place. Je devrais vraiment être folle.

Nous n'avons plus eu de conversation, bien que j'eus des tas de questions. J'avais énormément envie de savoir les raisons de ce changement, mais je m'abstenais. J'avais compris qu'« il » avait un comportement changeant, et je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver en face de l'autre homme qui avait pénétré dans ma chambre, le premier soir.

Il était donc dix heures du matin, Jacob venait de se faire renvoyer par Angela, qui commençait à en avoir plus que mare de ce cinéma. Ce qui m'avait beaucoup amusée. Ça me changeait. Mais j'avais bien vite retrouvé ma léthargie. Assise en boule dans mon fauteuil, j'attendais que le temps passe, perdue dans la solitude que je m'étais forgée. Je rêvais de pouvoir accélérer le temps, que toute cette histoire était derrière moi. Mais voila, que ferai-je une fois tout cela terminé ? Que deviendrais-je ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête lorsque je fus tirée de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. Instinctivement, je m'étais figée. Cela ne pouvait être « Lui ». Je n'avais rien fait, qui mérite qu'« Il » vienne aussi tôt, le matin. Angela alla ouvrir, et soudain je l'entendis crier. Je me levais d'un bon et sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre le petit salon. Une fois dans la pièce je me figeai.

_**- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan**_

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, ce n'était pas possible, j'étais surement dans un rêve.

_**- Mais… Mais…**_ les mots restaient bloqués dans le fond de ma gorge.

_**- Et bien quel accueil ! J'ai pensé que vous seriez un peu plus heureuse de me voir,**_ Quelle idée, bien sûre que je l'étais ! Mais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Pour toute réponse, j'éclatai en sanglots.

_**- Bella !**_ Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi et j'avais enfin l'impression d'être chez moi_**. Bella ne pleure pas. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme cela ?**_ bien sûr que si je l'avais pensé

_**- Comment ? Comment as-tu fait ?**_ Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Tu _**es vraiment là ? Je ne rêve pas ?**_ Une caresse sur ma joue. Je fixais ses yeux si profonds. À cet instant, il n'y avait que douceur, bonheur et amour qui en ressortaient.

_**- Non, Bella, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien devant toi, et si tu te calmes un peu**_, facile à dire_**, je te dirais tout. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir si tu as mangé ce matin**_. Je fis une grimace. _**Tu es à faire peur ma pauvre amie. Hum… Angela… depuis quand n'a-t-elle rien mangé et n'est-elle pas sortie ?**_

_**- Hier midi, je dirai, pour la nourriture. Et encore, elle ne fait que picorer. Pour les sorties, elle reste dans sa chambre et ne bouge pas de son fauteuil de toute la journée, Mademoiselle Rosalie**_.

Ah la traitresse, maintenant Rosalie n'allait plus me lâcher, et j'allais avoir le droit à une crise. Mais, peu importe, j'étais tellement heureuse de la voir, qu'elle pouvait bien hurler, je m'en fichais.

_**- Comment ? Bien, ma chère Angela, pour commencer vous allez aller chercher un bon petit déjeuné, et une fois que celui-ci sera pris, nous pourrons aller nous promener sur le pont.**_ Angela acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

_**- Et je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?**_

_**- Absolument !**_ Elle me prit dans ces bras. _**Ah, tu m'as tellement manqué**_.

_**- Toi aussi**_, soufflai-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle était comme ma sœur et je remerciai le ciel de l'avoir mise sur mon chemin.

- _**Bon, allez Bella, vient faire un brin de toilette en attendant le retour d'Angela.**_

Elle m'entraina dans ma chambre, versa de l'eau dans la vasque, et commença à passer le linge humide sur mon visage, comme une mère l'eut fait avec sa fille. Rosalie avait un instinct maternel très développé. Depuis notre enfance, elle passait son temps à me défendre contre les moqueries des garçons, face à mon habituelle maladresse. Elle m'avait appris à devenir forte, à surpasser ma timidité, à être la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Normalement, on remercie ses parents pour tout cela, mais pour moi c'était Rose et aujourd'hui j'avais honte qu'elle me retrouve comme ça.

Aucune de nous n'avait prononcé un mot. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, mais au seul fait de l'imaginer, j'en avais la nausée. Elle devait être tellement déçue de mon comportement. Car au lieu de me battre, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même.

Angela revint enfin, avec un plateau bien chargé. Si elle croyait que j'allais avaler tout ça, elle se trompait. Surtout que je n'avais absolument pas faim. Rosalie me regardait, l'air sévère, droit dans les yeux. Là, je commençai à vraiment avoir peur.

_**- Maintenant, tu manges !**_

Vu le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, je m'étais empressée de prendre une fourchette et de piocher dans la coupe de fruit, découpé en morceau. Tout ceci se passa en silence. Lorsque j'estimais en avoir eu assez, j'amorçais un mouvement pour déposer mon couvert, mais le regard de Rosalie m'en dissuada. Lorsqu'elle décida que c'était suffisant, elle recommença à parler.

_**- Bon, allons prendre l'air maintenant**_.

- _**Mais… euh… Non ! Je ne veux pas sortir !**_ J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de croiser le regard des gens. Comme s'ils sauraient en me voyant, ce qu'il se passait le soir venu, dans ma chambre.

_**- Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu as besoin de prendre l'air, alors ne discute pas**_. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. _**Bella pourquoi ne veux tu pas sortir ?**_

- _**Je… Que vont penser les gens en me voyant ?**_ sanglotai-je.

_**- C'est pire que ce que je pensais**_, dit-elle doucement, pour elle-même. _**Bella, les personne que nous croiseront ne penserons rien du tout. À part peut-être « qui sont ces demoiselles ? Elles sont magnifiques »**_, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne pus retenir le mien.

_**- Très bien Rose, mais que se passera-t-il si nous croisons Black ?**_ elle me sourit d'autant plus.

_**- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de le croiser. Il n'a pas le droit de se promener sur le pont. Ce n'est qu'un larbin et j'ai entendu dire qu'il devait rester dans les cales avec les autres. Il a dû faire quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à son maitre**_, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

_**- Dans ce cas pourquoi vient-il tous les matins prendre de mes nouvelles ? **_Elle parut perplexe.

_**- Je ne sais pas…**_ elle fronça les sourcils. _**Avez-vous demandé à « Monsieur, je n'ai pas de nom » pourquoi son larbin venait vous importuner tous les matins ?**_ demanda-t-elle en nous regardant Angela et moi.

Nous nous regardions, interrogatives. Elle fit non de la tête et je suivis le mouvement. Rosalie reprit.

_**- Et bien, ma chère Bella, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour répondre à ta question. Et ça vous fera un sujet de conversation**_. Je fis une grimace. _**Bon, allez, maintenant nous sortons.**_

Je ne répondis pas et suivit mon amie. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, je soufflai, puis pris une grande inspiration pour m'insuffler un semblant de courage. Je jetai un œil dans le couloir. Personne. Je fus instantanément soulagée.

Rosalie nous mena jusqu'au pont. Dehors, un beau soleil brillait et il fallait l'avouer, le grand air faisait un bien fou. Sentir la chaleur des rayons sur ma peau était plus qu'agréable. Ajouter à cela la légère brise qui faisait voleter mes cheveux laissés lâches dans mon dos, c'était un bonheur. J'en oubliais presque l'endroit où nous étions. Mais j'avais bien dit presque. Maintenant, j'avais besoin de réponses. Aussi heureuse que je fusse de l'avoir retrouvée, je voulais savoir comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver sur ce bateau une semaine après son départ.

_**- Rosalie ? Et si tu nous racontais comment tu t'es retrouvée sur ce paquebot ?**_ Elle me sourit. Elle savait que j'étais curieuse de nature et j'étais sûre qu'elle avait attendu que je lui pose la question, comme si ces simples mots prouvaient que j'étais toujours moi.

_**- Hum… C'est une longue histoire. Peut-être devrions-nous nous assoir**_, dit-elle en désignant des chaises longues.

Nous nous installâmes et je vis qu'Angela était toujours debout.

_**- Et bien, Angela assis toi, voyons. Tu ne veux pas savoir comment la diabolique Rosalie Hale a pu faire pour nous retrouver ?**_ lui dis-je pour la détendre. Mais elle me regardait, gênée.

_**- Et bien si… mais euh… je…**_ Rosalie la coupa

-_**Voyons Angela prend place.**_

Elle s'installa aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas que Rose s'énerve, ce qui me fit sourire. Mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était loin d'être à l'aise. Rosalie lui sourit, ce qui l'apaisa un peu. On pouvait voir que Rose l'intimidait, car elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et qu'elle ne laissait rien passer aux gens qui n'étaient pas de son rang. Mais Rose l'aimait beaucoup et je savais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

_**- Bon, Rose, nous sommes assises. Angela a pris place. Alors, maintenant dit nous comment tu t'es retrouvée ici. Je ne tiens plus**_. Lui dis-je, de plus en plus agacée.

_**- Et bien, et bien ! On ne dirait pas que tu étais comme amorphe une heure plus tôt**_, rigola-t-elle. Moi je grimaçais.

_**- Oh, s'il te plait ne te moque pas, et arrête de me torturer**_.

_**- Très bien. Alors, je vais commencer par le début lorsque tu m'as annoncé la dette de ton père. Ta décision de ne pas te défiler. Et surtout, que par la suite tu ne reviendrais pas en France. Cette nuit-là, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. D'ailleurs, je t'ai même réveillée pour te raconter mon plan**_. J'acquiesçai. _**Et bien, cette nuit-là, j'ai omis de te parler de la partie me concernant. Je savais que tu serais contre. Et, comme tout le monde sait que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse**_, je fis une moue, _**je ne t'ai rien dit. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment personne ne s'est rendu compte de ce que nous préparions… enfin hormis ta mère**_. Je la coupais affolé.

_**- Quoi ? Ma mère est au courant ?**_ Alors là, c'était une catastrophe.

_**- Bon, ne me coupe pas et arrête de paniquer pour rien ! **_Facile à dire. _**Oui, ta mère est au courant et je t'expliquerais en temps voulu**_. Elle allait me tuer, mais bon, tant pis.

_**- D'accord, Rose, je ne te couperais plus, mais quand même, ma mère !**_ Lui dis-je, en fronçant le sourcil.

_**- Bon, où en étais-je ? **_dit-elle, en ignorant ma dernière remarque. _**Ah oui ! Tu avais décidé de partir sans moi**_. Je pris cela comme un reproche. _**Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais partir seule dans un pays étranger où nous ne connaissons personne ?**_ dit-elle, en me fixant intensément. Je ne répondis rien, car je savais qu'elle aurait une fois de plus râlé. Mais oui, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle serait restée et que je ne l'aurais plus jamais revue_**. Au moment où j'ai trouvé ce plan pour amasser l'argent dont tu aurais besoin j'avais déjà décidé de te suivre. Tu ne voulais pas fuir, alors c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Le jour où tu es allée voir ton docteur**_, je frissonnai à ce souvenir, _**je me suis rendue sur les quais pour m'acheter un billet. Je voulais aussi avoir une idée du temps de trajet de chez toi au bateau et de la bonne direction à prendre. Le jour « J » j'aurai été maline de louper le bateau, car je m'étais perdue**_. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire face à sa mine déconfite_**. Enfin bref, tous les jours en allant voir mes parents, je prenais quelques affaires, ainsi que de l'argent. On est jamais assez prudente. Puis j'allais cacher tout cela dans votre grange. Ce sont surement ces petits aller-retour qui ont mis la puce à l'oreille de ta mère**_, dit elle songeuse.

_**- Rosalie, s'il te plait, peux-tu aller plus vite**_.

- _**Tu me laisses raconter à mon rythme, sinon je ne dirais rien de plus**_. Ah elle voulait ma mort. J'acquiesçais et elle reprit. _**Donc, le soir du bal, toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes. Lorsque tu es partie avec Demetri, j'ai fait comme convenu. Mais arrivée dans le bureau de ton père,je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait un code au coffre et que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. C'est là que ta mère est arrivée. Je m'étais figée, mais contre toute attente elle m'a souri. Les premières paroles qu'elle m'a dites ont été la combinaison pour ouvrir ce maudit coffre**_.

_**- Hein ! Quoi !**_ Là, j'étais perdue.

_**- Tu as bien entendu. Au début, je n'ai pas bougé. Elle s'est donc dirigée vers le coffre et l'a ouvert. Elle m'a ensuite tendu l'intégralité de la somme qui s'y trouvait. Elle a dit : « tu prendras bien soin d'elle, rose ». J'ai bien sûr accepté et je lui ai demandé comment elle avait su. Elle m'a juste répondu que si elle était à notre place elle aurait fait pareil**_.

_**- Notre place ?**_ m'étonnai-je, pensive.

_**- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Elle m'a expliqué que si sa meilleure amie devait partir pour ne jamais revenir, que si elle devait épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui était aussi horrible que King, elle n'aurait pas hésité non plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te comprenait de ne pas vouloir revenir après ce que tu allais subir**_. Elle se tut.

_**- Elle savait et elle n'a rien dit, mais pourquoi ?**_ J'étais totalement perdue. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? ne m'aimait-elle pas assez pour me retenir ?

_**- Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle a compris ton choix et qu'elle t'aime trop pour te faire subir une humiliation en t'obligeant à revenir après un an d'absence pour subir tout les regards de notre petite ville**_

_**- A-t-elle vraiment dit cela ?**_

_**- Oui, Bella, j'ai même une lettre à te remettre une fois cette histoire terminée**_.

_**- Une lettre ! **_

- _**Ne me demande pas de te la donner maintenant, car j'ai promis à ta mère, alors n'essaye même pas**_. Bon ça ne servait à rien de la supplier. Et puis qu'avait bien pu écrire ma mère ? Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit sinon je ne penserai plus qu'à ça.

_**- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû m'en parler**_, râlai-je. _**Bon, raconte la suite**_.

_**- Oui. Donc, nous sommes sorties du bureau et c'est là que Damon et Angela sont arrivés. Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait échoué**_. Ça, c'était peu dire. Je regardais Angela qui avait baissé la tête.

_**- C'est bon, Angela, tu n'y es pour rien**_, la rassurai-je. Elle acquiesça et je fis signe à Rose de poursuivre.

_**- Tu n'imagines pas dans quelle panique j'étais. Je suis partie, en courant, suivie par Damon, d'Angela et de ta mère. En passant vers la salle de bal j'ai vu Jessica et Mick qui m'ont regardée fiers d'eux. Alors, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient envoyé Black dans le jardin. J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai failli m'arrêter pour lui en foutre une, à la bécasse**_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un petit rire. _**Mais j'ai continué ma course jusqu'au kiosque et quand nous sommes arrivés, Black te tenait dans ses bras prêt à partir. Ta mère a commencé à hurler, car tu étais inconsciente on a voulu te récupérer. Mais ton père est arrivé et lorsqu'il a vu Demetri dans le coin du kiosque, il a tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé et a autorisé Black à t'emmener. Bien sûr, ta mère a hurlé, pleuré, imploré. Elle a même menacé ton père de partir, rien n'y a fait. Black t'a emmenée avec lui.**_

Bon, pour le coup, j'étais bouche bée. Ma mère avait menacé Charlie de partir. J'avais été injuste avec elle. J'aurai dû lui parler ou plutôt la laisser me parler. Mais dans ma colère contre cette foutue dette, je les avais mis tous les deux dans le même sac, alors que ma mère n'y était pour rien. J'avais soudainement mal au cœur de penser que je ne la reverrais plus. Elle était maintenant mon seul parent et je lui avais tourné le dos, ne lui laissant qu'une pauvre lettre minable. Je lui disais peut-être que je lui pardonnais, mais pas que je l'aimais, ni la mère formidable qu'elle avait été.

Quant à Charlie, pour moi il n'était plus rien, mis à part mon « géniteur ». Il n'était plus mon père. De toute façon, quel père pouvait laisser partir sa fille pour payer une dette à sa place ? Vous pouvez me le dire vous ?

Rosalie avait vu que j'étais partie dans mes pensées et c'est lorsqu'elle passa son pouce sur ma joue que je remarquais que j'avais laissé échapper une larme.

_**- Je suis tellement en colère contre lui !**_

_**- Je sais Bella**_, elle me prit dans ses bras, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer et je la repoussai, car je savais que je ne résisterais pas.

_**- C'est bon, Rose, je ne veux pas pleurer pour lui, ni pour l'autre**_. Elle leva un sourcil.

_**- L'autre ? Tu ne parles pas de ta mère là ?**_

_**- Non, bien sûr que non. L'autre, c'est cet abruti, arrogant, qui me prend pour un four**_. Elle éclata de rire.

_**-Voyons, Bella, ton langage ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça**_. Je rougis, malgré moi.

_**- Et bien, je n'ai plus besoin d'être la parfaite jeune femme que toutes les mères aimeraient avoir comme belle fille. Alors, pourquoi me priverais-je ?**_ C'est vrai, quoi, je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre, à personne. Si je fais une erreur de conduite, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on plaint mes parents.

_**- Oh, j'adore la nouvelle Bella ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et pour suivre ton exemple**_. Je levai un sourcil.

_**- Hum, Rosalie, je te signale que tu ne te retiens déjà pas**_. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**-Bien sûr que je me retiens, voyons. Sinon j'aurai mis cette claque à la bécasse et j'aurai envoyé King sur les roses. Quand je pense que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Ah, j'en suis encore écœurée.**_

_**- Oh ne fait pas la chochotte**_, lui dis-je, moqueuse, bien que j'étais moi aussi écœurée qu'elle l'ait laissé faire.

_**-Chochotte ! Moi !**_ Elle me regardait, outrée. _**Je te signale que la chochotte a dû se cacher dans l'écurie en attendant que tout le monde dorme. Puis elle est partie seule en direction du port pour se cacher une fois de plus derrière des caisses crasseuses. J'y ai croisé des rats. J'ai dû attendre la première lueur du jour, à un moment où je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne pour pouvoir embarquer sur ce maudit rafiot.**_

_**-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu chez moi ?**_

_**- Et bien, comme j'étais folle de rage contre ton père, je me suis un peu déchainée sur lui. Du coup, il voulait que je retourne chez moi. Mais si j'avais fait ça, alors je n'aurais pas pu être là aujourd'hui**_, dit-elle, fière d'elle.

_**- Waouh, tu es mon modèle**_, répondis-je en souriant.

_**- Oh Bella, c'est bon, ne te moque pas.**_

_**- D'accord, j'arrête. en tout cas, tu m'impressionnes, mais ça aurais pu être dangereux. J'aurais fait quoi moi si un homme t'avait trouvé cachée derrière tes caisses ?**_ Un frison me submergea.

_**- C'est bon, j'avoue. Arrivé au port, Damon m'a trouvée. Il m'avait suivie, car ta mère le lui avait demandé et du coup je n'étais pas seule. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagée de le voir. Franchement, les quais font vraiment froid dans le dos**_. Elle frissonna et je ne pouvais être qu'admirative devant son courage. Malgré sa peur et le danger, elle n'avait pas hésité.

_**- Merci**_, lui murmurai-je, émue.

_**- Pourquoi ?**_ dit-elle, confuse.

_**- Pour être là, pour avoir bravé le danger pour moi, et tout simplement pour être toi**_. Là, pour le coup, j'étais en larmes. Mais celles-là, je les laissai volontiers couler.

_**- Oh Bella, ne dit pas de bêtise**_. Elle me prit dans ses bras. _**Si je suis comme je suis, c'est aussi grâce à toi**_. Je la regardai, perplexe_**. Eh bien oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as déteint sur moi. Je sais que tu aurais fait de même pour moi, et peut-être même mieux. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai bravé le danger. N'oublie pas que j'avais un chevalier servant.**_

_** - Oui… J'aurais tellement aimé le remercier pour t'avoir aidée.**_

_**- Mais tu peux le faire princesse**_, dit une voix grave. Je me retournai pétrifiée par le son de cette voix si familière.

_**- Da… Damon, mais…**_ Mes mots m'échappaient. Il me souriait, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me levais d'un coup. _**Damon !**_ Je lui sautai au cou, en larme. Décidément, j'étais une vraie fontaine. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le dessus de la tête.

_**- Et bien quel accueil ! si j'avais su qu'en rendant un petit service à Rosalie tu me sauterais au cou, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps**_, dit-il, moqueur.

_**- Ne commence pas. Sinon on te jette par-dessus bord**_, dit Rose, en riant.

_**- Et voilà ce qu'on récolte à sauver des demoiselles en détresse**_, dit-il, l'air faussement outré.

_**- Idiot**_, lui dis-je, en lui tapant doucement l'épaule._** Mais attends…**_ je venais de retomber sur terre ou plutôt sur mer. _**Que fais-tu ici ?**_ Rose se mit à rire.

_**- C'est ta mère, Bella**_, dit-elle toujours en rigolant. J'avais dû louper un épisode, là.

_**- Ma mère, encore ?**_

_**- Croyais tu vraiment qu'elle vous laisserait partir, toutes les trois, sans homme pour vous protéger, dans un pays inconnu ? **_Demanda-t-il comme une évidence. Moi, j'avais une impression de déjà vu.

_**- Sans homme ? Où vois-tu un homme ici ?**_ lui dis-je. Il fit une moue craquante et Rose repartit de plus belle dans son hilarité.

_**- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas sœurs, vous deux ? Rose m'a fait la même remarque.**_ Je souris à Rose. _**Et puis tu me vexes. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour vous et tu te moques de moi**_. bon là, j'étais plus que gênée.

_**- Je suis désolée Damon…**_ Rose me coupa

_**- Laisse Bella, là c'est lui qui se moque. Si ta mère le lui a proposé, c'est que, de toute façon, il voulait partir.**_

_**- Comment ça ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire que je profite un peu de sa gratitude ?**_ dit-il, boudeur. Ah, de vrais gamins, ces deux-là.

_**- Damon !**_ Le sermonnai-je.

_**- Oui. Bon, j'avoue. Depuis que mon frère fréquente Elena et l'histoire avec Katrine, j'avais besoin de voir du pays. J'avais plutôt pensé à Paris, mais quand j'ai croisé ta mère et qu'elle a commencé à me poser des questions, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et d'ailleurs c'est vraiment étrange, mais je lui ai tout raconté. Ta mère a un « je ne sais quoi » qui te fait te confier. Ça fait peur**_. Je me mis à rire. c'était vrai, et si je ne lui avais pas fait la tête, je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas pu garder notre plan secret.

_**- Tout à fait d'accord, ta mère est vraiment étrange Bella**_, fit Rose.

_**- Puis elle m'a dit que vous partiez. Sur le coup, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. Surtout que Rosalie venait de se fiancer. **_Cette dernière fit une grimace. _**J'ai commencé à poser des questions**_. Je me raidis : savait-il ? _**Mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre**_. Ouf ! _**Jusqu'à ce que je lui donne ma réponse**_. Je me raidis de nouveau. Merde ! zut, encore une grossièreté. _**Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Que devait-il penser de moi ? _**Elle m'a donc parlé de la dette de ton père**_. Je fis une grimace et baissai la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard sur moi, voir qu'il était écœuré par ce que j'étais devenue. Il passa un doigt sous mon menton, me faisant relever la tête, mais je gardais les yeux baissés. _**Regarde-moi, princesse**_, sa voix était douce et rassurante. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait. _**N'aie pas honte de toi. C'est très courageux de ta part de faire cela**_. Je vis toute la sincérité de ses yeux : aucun dégout, aucun jugement. _**Tu devrais plutôt garder la tête haute. Ce sont aux personnes qui te demandent cela d'avoir honte**_. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Merci Damon**_, il me prit dans ces bras.

_**- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être à vos côtés, Mesdemoiselles.**_

_**- Oh, c'est bon, Damon. Arrête de nous faire croire que tu es un grand seigneur. On te connait par cœur. Ça ne marche pas avec nous**_, fit Rose. Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

_**- Je suis démasqué**_, dit-il en riant. _**Bon et si nous allions manger ? je n'en peux plus**_, dit il.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, et lui murmurait un _**« merci »**_ à l'oreille. Il me répondit tout comme moi dans un murmure « _**à votre service princesse ».**_

_**-Ah les hommes et leur estomac**_, fit Rose en se levant. Un coup de trompette retentit.

_**- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas seulement mon estomac**_, dit-il joyeusement.

J'étais tellement heureuse de les avoir avec moi que l'espace d'une minute j'aurai pu oublier pourquoi nous nous trouvions là. Mais lorsque je compris que nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle, je me stoppai. Je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et « il » serait surement là.

_**- Euh... Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma cabine avec Angela**_. Je me tournai, mais elle n'était nulle part. Je ne l'avais même pas vue partir.

_**- Oh, que non ! tu viens manger avec nous**_, me retint Rose en me prenant le bras. Damon fit de même avec l'autre_**. Et puis Angela est déjà partie**_, merci !

_**- Mais... Et s'« il » était là ? **_Dis-je, paniquée.

_**- Bella, il ne te connait pas et toi non plus, donc tu ne risques rien. c'est justement pour cela qu'Angela est partie.**_

Vaincue, je les laissais m'entrainer, mais je n'osais pas lever les yeux de mes pieds.

_**- Oups, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma cabine**_, fit Rose. je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie.

Damon m'arrêta.

_**- Allez princesse, lève la tête. Tu es une personne respectable. Montre-leur**_, me dit-il.

Il avait raison. J'étais quelqu'un de bien. J'avais sauvé ma famille en me sacrifiant. Je devais être fière de moi. Je pris donc une inspiration, redressai les épaules, et levai la tête. J'étais une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans bien élevée. Je n'avais jamais fait de bêtise ou du moins pas de grosses bêtises. Je ne devais pas avoir honte de moi.

Damon me sourit et me fit un signe de tête pour que nous continuions. J'acquiesçais en lui rendant son sourire, mais lorsque je me retournai pour continuer mon chemin, je tombai dans une paire d'yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux d'une telle intensité que personne ne pouvait y rester insensible. La seule ombre au tableau, était qu'ils reflétaient une telle tristesse, qu'ils me firent de la peine. Je regardais donc plus attentivement le propriétaire de ces magnifiques prunelles, et je restais bouche bée devant temps de beauté. Cet homme était parfait. Même ses cheveux, étrangement coiffés, étaient magnifiques. Un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres tellement belles qui soudain s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin me sortant de ma contemplation. Je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait aussi et je rougis instantanément.

_**-Bella ?**_ Fit Damon.

Je le remerciai intérieurement, car je ne sais pas comment je me serai sortie de cette situation des plus embarrassante. Il me tendit la main que je saisis aussitôt. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme parfait. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, me regardant toujours. Je sentis un frison me parcourir le dos. Damon pressa ma main, je me détournai de cet homme et parti à sa suite vers une table libre.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées, me demandant comment un homme aussi beau pouvait exister, lorsque Rose arriva à notre table.

_**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**_ demanda-t-elle à Damon.

- _**Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est comme ça depuis que tu es partie ou quand elle a croisé cet homme, dans l'entrée, je ne sais pas trop. Comme ça s'est passé en même temps, mais je pencherai quand même pour la deuxième option**_, dit-il amusé.

_**- Quel homme ?**_ dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Damon haussa les épaules.

_**- Connais pas !**_

_**- Bella, ça va ?**_ dit elle. J'acquiesçais. _**Tu le connais ?**_

_**- Non,**_ fis-je, toujours légèrement dans mes pensées.

_**- Tu es sure que ça va**_, demanda-t-elle de nouveau

_**- Oui, oui, rassure-toi… hum, qu'avais-tu oublié ?**_ lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Elle me regarda suspicieuse.

_**- Rien d'important.**_

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Ils m'expliquaient qu'ils avaient des cabines côte à côte, qu'ils m'avaient cherchée toute la semaine, espérant me croiser ou croiser Angela. Mais rien. Qu'en dernier recours, Rose avait décidé de frapper à toutes les portes de ce bateau et qu'ils s'étaient même demandé s'ils étaient bien sur le bon navire.

Le seul moment où je fus un peu hébétée fut lorsqu'une vieille dame s'était approchée de nous et m'avait dit qu'elle était heureuse que je me sente mieux. Je l'avais remerciée sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Rose m'explique qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était venue leur faire la causette. Ils lui avaient alors dit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur et que la petite dernière était dans la cabine, malade. ça c'était, à priori, moi. Pour couronner le tout, nous étions devenus les Macen, allez savoir pourquoi. Rose m'expliqua que c'était mieux de se faire passer pour des gens de la même famille. Ça attirerait moins les regards. Même s'il n'y avait pas trop de ressemblance, cela pouvait toujours marcher. Damon avait les yeux bleus comme rose et les cheveux bruns comme les miens. Par contre, entre Rose et moi, à part que les gens nous trouvaient belles, il n'y avait franchement aucune ressemblance. Mais ça pouvait sans doute marcher quand même. Damon était notre grand frère de vingt-cinq ans et Rose avait onze mois de plus que moi. J'étais effectivement la petite sœur. Quand j'avais demandé pour le nom de famille, ils m'avaient dit que c'était une précaution, au cas où on chercherait à les retrouver. Évidemment, ils avaient fui leurs parents et ceux de Rose ainsi que les King la chercheraient surement.

À la fin du repas, nous étions retournés sur le pont, pour parler de chose et d'autre. C'est là que Rose lâcha sa bombe en me demandant si je n'avais pas eu de problèmes avec l'histoire du bal. Je m'étais instinctivement figée et leur avait menti en disant que je m'étais juste réveillée le lendemain avec un mal de tête. Damon jura que s'il croisait Black, il lui mettrait son poing à la figure. Ce qui permit à Rose de se moquer de lui, rappelant leur dernière rencontre. De vrais enfants, ces deux-là.

Vers cinq heures, Damon partit dans sa cabine, mais pas avant de m'avoir serrée dans ses bras en me rappelant de garder la tête haute. Rose et moi étions retournées dans ma cabine. Le temps s'était radouci et le vent s'était levé.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

_**- Il s'est passé quelque chose le soir du bal**_. Ce n'était pas une question, bien au contraire. J'allais baisser la tête, mais la voix de Damon résonna en moi : _**« tu n'as rien fait de mal »**_. Donc, je restai bien droite. _**Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Bella**_, reprit-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, mais lui racontai tout : la peine, la douleur et la colère que j'avais ressenties, puis la confusion à l'issue de cette soirée. Je continuai mon récit, sur les nuits qui avaient suivi, bien différentes de la première, mais qui finissaient toutes de la même façon. Que malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, une fois qu'il touchait le lit je n'étais plus là. Je m'enfermais dans une bulle protectrice et repassais les moments de bonheur que j'avais eu avec elle et nos autres amis.

Elle m'avait laissé lui expliquer tout cela sans m'interrompre. Quand elle comprit que j'avais fini, elle explosa.

_**- Quelle ordure ! Comment a-t-il pu te faire cela ? Attends que j'en parle à Damo… **_je la coupais aussitôt.

_**- Non**_, hurlais-je. _**Je ne veux pas que tu en parles, Rosalie Hale**_

_**- C'est Macen, Rosalie Macen**_, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_**- Rose**_, la sermonnai-je. Je savais qu'elle voulait m'emmener sur un autre terrain. _**Promets-le-moi.**_

_**- Mais… **_je la coupai.

_**- Non pas de « mais ». Tu promets**_. Elle souffla.

_**- D'accord, je promets de ne rien dire**_, dit-elle, agacée. _**Pourtant, il mérite un bon coup de pied au cul.**_

_**- Rose !**_ elle haussa les épaules.

_**- Dis-moi que j'ai tort**_. Je n'allais surement pas dire cela. _**Changeons de sujet. Pourquoi t'ai-je retrouvée avec un air béat sur la figure en revenant ce midi ? **_Je rougis instinctivement. Grosse erreur de ma part. _**Tu as craqué sur cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Dit-elle, joyeuse.

_**- Rose, arrête. Je n'ai pas craqué, comme tu le dis**_. Elle me regarda, pas dupe. _**C'est juste qu'il était… Je ne sais pas… Ses yeux… **_Bon, là, n'arrivant même pas à formuler une phrase correcte, c'était sûr qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

_**- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu n'arrives plus à finir tes phrases, mais tu n'es pas tombée sous le charme de cet homme. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça, même avec Demetri**_. Je me crispai. Penser à lui me faisait de la peine, mais c'était vrai. En un seul regard, j'avais ressenti plus de choses qu'avec Demetri et ça c'était effrayant.

_**- Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes**_, lui dis-je.

_**- Ah… peut-être devrions-nous le retrouver pour lui rendre le sourire ?**_

_**- Quoi ? Hors de question, tu m'entends ? Je vais bientôt porter l'enfant d'un homme que je ne connais même pas. Mais retombe un peu sur terre, Rose. On lui dira quoi quand mon ventre sera bien rond ? Et puis, on lui dira quoi après, quand finalement il n'y aura plus rien ? Je ne veux rencontrer personne, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Et puis, de toute façon, un homme comme lui est forcément marié.**_

_**- Bon d'accord, je ne ferai rien. Mais j'avais des excuses toutes trouvées pour le ventre : rétention d'eau. Et pour la suite, une bonne gastro.**_ Elle se mit à rire et je ne pus que la suivre. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise : _**Imagine que ton bel inconnu c'est « lui ».**_

Non impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être « lui ». Ah, pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Maintenant des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et évidemment, elle choisit ce moment pour partir. En même temps, il était presque l'heure et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se croisent. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire diabolique.

_**- Ce soir, quand tu seras avec « lui », essaye de penser que c'est cet homme qui est avec toi, et tu me raconteras demain.**_ Puis elle disparut.

Comme si j'allais faire cela. Elle n'est pas un peu folle ? Comme si je pouvais faire cela. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, car je commençais à me répéter.

Ma journée avait été fantastique. Retrouver Rose et Damon, ne pouvait pas me faire plus de plaisir. Et cet homme aux yeux verts… dommage qu'elle soit gâchée à la fin par « lui ». Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les mots de Rose revenaient en boucle dans ma tête : « imagine que c'est lui ». Il me sortit de mes pensées.

_**- Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?**_ Son éternelle question. _**« Imagine que c'est lui »**_. j'essayai d'imaginer cette voix qui était, malgré tout, tellement belle, sortir des lèvres de l'homme aux yeux verts et j'en frissonnais.

_**- Oh que oui, elle était merveilleuse**_. Répondant à sa question et à ma combinaison. Rose n'avait peut-être pas tort.

_**- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Miss…**_

**Et voila pour ce chapitre le prochain arrivera s'en doute plus rapidement je l'ai déjà bien commencé**

**Et bien maintenant c'est à vous **

**je veux tout savoir vous savez comment faire la petit bulle jaune vous appelle**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre je sais qu'il c'est fait désiré en j'en suis plus que désolé**

**Mais comme certaine d'entre vous le save j'ai eu des petit soucie d'ordi. Il avait rendu l'âme et il a fallut économiser pour en acheter un autre**

**Merci pour toutes ces alertes et mise en favoris**

**Et un Enorme merci pout toutes ces review**

**Bellissime miam :** bah je pense qu'il s'en mord déjà les doigts et pour Carlisle et Charlie malheureusement je ne peux rien dire mais bon…. Mais oui dans le temps c'était normal de donné ca fille. **Rosabella01 :** tu ma fais trop rire, tes pas la seul à vouloir le baffé. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu pourras te pronocé.**Ronnie32, Habswifes, Camila-13015, Annso ma petite m'man** : bah ouais je croyais que tu changerai d'avis lol mais bon il était bien dans celui la hein ? ca va tes dents non pas trop grincé :) encore merci de jouer la relectrice. **Caropat07** : ta review ma fait trop plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre. **Laccro **: rhooo tu dois plus avoir de chaussures droite à force d'avoir attendu ce chapitre je suis désolé mais il est plus long donc j'espère que je suis pardonné. **Leausy, Bellardtwilight, Louna21** : non pas de masque il ne ce voyant pas car ils sont dans le noir. **Aelita48** : la rencontre n'est pas pour toute suite et tu serai à la place de Tanya tu en profiterais réellement pour allé vivre ta va ?. **Puky** : merci pour le titre il ne veut pas rentré dans ma petite tête… mais je l'ai adoré. **Larsand** : tu disais être sur qu'Edward l'avait reconnu et bah tu va avoir ta réponse. **Cindy66** : rhoo j'aimerai bien savoir les scénarios que tu t'étais fais. **PatiewSnow** : ah tu as pausé beaucoup de question et les réponses son presque tout dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira. **Miiss88, Virginie-de-TN** : ta réponse a c'est ce qu'ils vont ce voir en pleins jour avant la fin du voyage est dans le chapitre. **Brune59 **: oui je sais il c'était fait désiré et celui la encore plus mais on ne peut pas toujours prévoir les galères je j'étais dégouté de vous faire attendre aussi long temps j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. **Cchope **: j'étais morte de rire en te lisant oui Edward ce tape de belle insomnie à cas des ces 3 femme… . **TheJane15 **: ah il n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite que Bella vois le visage d'Edward. **Stef mon petit cochon d'inde** : ah j'en peux plus ta review était trop forte arrète de « BAVER » lol. **Mathildecullen19 , BEcullen** : tes la seul à m'avoir parlé de Renée bah je suis bien contente je ne voulais pas qu'on pense qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur pour la confrontation tu vas devoir attendre encore long temps car ces pas dans les prochain chapitre. **LuneBlanche, Triskelle sparrow, Cindy ma tigresse** si je ne me trompe pas : je suis contente qu'il tes plus j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi. **Amimi31, LuArte** : j'ai bien pris en note tes remarque aucun problème j'espère que ce chapitre répondra plus à tes question sur le comportement d'Edward même si lui ne sais pas trop ou il en est. **NanaRock, Sand91, ma belle Titia, Patiichou, Twilight-and-blackbutler, Katouchka, Lectrice** : j'ai jamais dit que je ne continuais pas ma fic la preuve je suis la. **Izzie, Une lectrice** : tu vois ta review je l'ai reçu la semaine ou j'ai racheté mon ordi le chapitre était bouclé dans mon petit cahier j'avais plus cas le recopier et franchement ca ma pas donné envi je peux comprendre que c'est super chian d'attendre mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe dans la vie des gens au lieu de te mettre en anonyme tu m'aurai envoyé un MP je t'aurai répondu avec mon petit téléphone. **Bellaeva, Charlotte776, Lea1985, Idiot-lamb** : ah je rigole encore de ta review relève toi voilions.

**Pour finir je tenais à remercié infiniment ma Beta et ma relectrice Stef mon petit cochon d'inde et Annso ma vilaine maman pour leur courage de me corriger je vous aime grave les filles )**

**Bon allé fini le blabla place au chapitre**

* * *

**Chap. 5 : trop d'erreurs**

**(Pov. E)**

_« Non, mais quel abruti ! »_ Je me répétais cette phrase inlassablement depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où, aveuglé par la colère, j'avais commis le geste le plus affreux de ma vie… du moins, pour l'instant… car bientôt, celui-ci serait remplacé par un autre bien plus horrible pour elle. _**(nb/A : **__**Je confirme ! Sale c**. Nb/H : pff !)**_

J'étais dans ma cabine, attendant le moment de la rejoindre, pour affronter une nouvelle fois mon erreur passée. Depuis cette nuit, les seuls moments où elle parlait étaient lorsque je lui demandais comment s'était passé sa journée. Après cela, elle se murait dans le silence. J'avais essayé d'engager la conversation comme je le pouvais … en vain. J'avais même essayé de lui procurer un peu de plaisir, mais elle était comme absente.

Chaque soir, après ma… « **Tâche** » accomplie- je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de mot pour qualifier cet acte- j'avais pris l'habitude de la prendre dans mes bras en la berçant et en lui fredonnant cette berceuse qui m'était venue le premier soir. Et, chaque soir, je la sentais se détendre dans mes bras, lorsqu' elle sombrait.

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire cela. Je devais accomplir ma tâche puis partir, mais cela m'était impossible. Elle m'avait tellement touché lors de cette première nuit, elle semblait tellement perdue… si seulement je pouvais lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de paix, je le ferais.

Il se dégageait d'elle un « je ne sais quoi » qui me donnait envie de la protéger, c'en était déroutant. Bien que, dans ces moments-là, elle semblait en confiance, je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas cette première nuit. Moi-même, je ne le pouvais pas. _**(nb/A : **__**MOI non plus !)**_

Mais que m'était-il arrivé ? Bien sûr, je n'étais pas patient voire plutôt impulsif et têtu… et certains diront même arrogant, mais jamais je ne m'étais comporté comme tel. J'aurais très bien pu justifier mon comportement par l'alcool, mais cela aurait été bien trop facile et loin d'être valable.

Elle était vierge et moi, comme l'abruti que j'étais, je l'avais déflorée sans même la préparer à m'accueillir. Elle était tellement serrée que moi-même, j'avais également ressenti de la douleur, bien que celle-ci fût vite remplacée par le plaisir pour ma part… mais, pour elle, cela avait du être horrible.

_« Non, mais quel abruti ! »_me répétai-je. En plus, je ne pouvais me confier à personne. Il y avait Jacob, mais, depuis cette nuit là, je ne voulais plus le voir. Tout était de sa faute ! Certes, j'étais libre de mes décisions et de mes actes, mais s'il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé, toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu. J'étais pitoyable de me trouver de telles excuses et je le savais… mais il fallait que je me raccroche à quelque chose car sinon j'allais devenir fou. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que c'étais déjà le cas, pas plus tard que ce midi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Comme tous les matins depuis le début de la traversée, je me trouvais dans la grande salle à me perdre dans la mélodie que mes doigts jouaient sur le piano. Soudain, je fus surpris que l'on sonne l'heure du déjeuner. Sortant de mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu les heures passer. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu d'une foule de personnes heureuses, alors __que moi j'étais plus que perdu._

_Je me levai et sortis de la salle en marchant dans le sens opposé à la foule, jusqu'à ce que je tombe nez à nez avec une petite chose brune aux yeux chocolat. Tout comme elle, je m'étais figé, captivé par son regard si profond qu'il était facile de lire en elle. On pouvait voir de la détermination, mais celle-ci se transforma vite en incompréhension avec une légère pointe de peine. C'était déroutant, pourquoi de la peine ? Je la regardai plus attentivement : petite, brune, un visage en forme de cœur, une silhouette parfaite__d'après ce que je pouvais voir, une beauté naturelle et des yeux chocolat…_

_NON… _

_Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, je devenais complètement fou !_

_Elle est magnifique._

_Oui, c'était ça… j'étais devenu fou._

_Voyant qu'elle me détaillait elle aussi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui la ramena dans le temps présent. Elle remonta ses yeux jusqu'aux miens et des rougeurs plus magnifiques apparurent alors sur ses joues. Malheureusement, je ne pus en profiter davantage car elle baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière le rideau de ses cheveux._

_Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui dire de ne pas cacher de si belles couleurs, l'homme à ses côtés, auquel je n'avais prêté__aucune attention jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole._

_**Bella ?**__ Il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir._

_Bella…Sûrement un diminutif. Mais il lui allait tellement bien. _

_Elle se retourna vers moi et son regard rencontra le mien. Je ne pus que lui sourire de nouveau et j'aurais juré l'avoir vu frissonner, avant que l'homme ne l'entraine loin de moi._

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Il était clair que je commençais à perdre la tête. Toute cette histoire prenait un mauvais tournant. Si je commençais à l'imaginer (car il était clair que ça ne pouvait être elle, vu qu'elle était accompagné d'un homme) je ne savais pas jusqu'où ma raison mentale pouvait me protéger.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, et surtout, mettre des limites à ne pas déplacer lorsque j'étais avec elle.

Comme ne pas rester à ses côtés une fois « la chose » terminée. Ce qui voulait dire, ne plus la prendre dans mes bras, et surtout. Ne plus fredonner cette berceuse. Et tant faire que peu, ne plus la jouer inlassablement sur le piano de ce bateau.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'imaginer dans chaque petite brune aux yeux marron que je croisais. Pourtant, Jacob n'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient marron, mais chocolat. Et cette fille les avaient chocolat.

_« Arrête Edward ! Ce que tu lui as fait te joue des tours ! »_ Pensai-je. _« La seule femme qui compte à tes yeux est Tanya, et tu es fou amoureux d'elle ! »_

Pourtant, les yeux de Tanya, bien que d'un bleu magnifique. Ne brillaient pas comme ceux de cette Bella. Je secouais la tête, il fallait que j'arrête cela tout de suite.

Je vérifiai l'heure et constatai que si je ne me décidais pas à me lever, j'allais être, pour la première fois, en retard.

Et pour une raison ou une autre, je ne voulais pas me lever. J'avais l'impression que si j'y allais ce soir, quelque chose changerait… et je n'étais pas près pour cela.

Je grognais.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

J'étais ici dans un seul but. Avoir un héritier que, malheureusement, je ne pouvais avoir autrement. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde et je me devais d'arrêter de penser à autre chose. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon objectif. J'étais résolu à ne plus faire d'erreurs.

C'était donc dans cette optique, que je me levai et me rendis auprès d'elle. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas préparé à ce qui allait se passer.

Je lui avais posé mon éternelle question et je m'attendais à ce quelle me réponde son « oui merci » quotidien, mais non…

_**Oh oui, elle était merveilleuse**_, me dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

J'étais légèrement dérouté mais, désireux de l'entendre à nouveau, je continuais, même si ma conscience me hurlait de me taire.

_**Vous m'en voyez ravi Miss. Et puis-je savoir en quoi a-t-elle été aussi merveilleuse ?**_ Avec cette question, je venais de balayer toutes mes résolutions.

Elle paru**t** excitée avant de me répondre

_**Eh bien, il y avait un soleil magnifique**_. J'étais persuadé que ceci était un mensonge, mais je rentrai dans son jeu tout en me déshabillant.

_**Effectivement… vous êtes allée vous promener sur le pont **_? Je savais qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa cabine de toute la semaine. Sa demoiselle de compagnie me le disait chaque soir d'ailleurs. Et, étrangement, ce soir, elle n'était pas là. Ou alors, j'étais tellement pris dans mon combat intérieur que je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

_**Oui, j'avais envie de passer la journée au grand air.**_

Je déposai mon dernier vêtement sur le fauteuil et allai m'installer près d'elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle se ferme de nouveau. Mais, comme à mon arrivée, elle me surprit.

_**Hum… j'ai une question à vous poser…**_ J'attendais, mais elle n'ajouta rien. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit déjà plus là.

_**Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez**_. Elle prit une inspiration.

_**Pourquoi Jacob Black vient-il tous les matins ? **_

quoi? J'étais perdu là…

_**Comment ça tous les matins ?**_ Je sentais la colère monter en moi mais je faisais tout pour la contenir.

_**Eh bien oui, il vient tous les matins prendre de mes nouvelles**_. Je bouillais intérieurement.

Soudain, je me demandai si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle semblait si heureuse.

_**Même si Angela lui claque la porte au nez tous les jours, **_ajouta-elle_**… je voulais savoir pourquoi il venait ?**_

Le point positif était que ce n'était pas lui qui la rendait si heureuse. Le point négatif était qu'il m'avait désobéi.

_**Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire**_… Je détestais être désappointé… _**Il a pour ordre de rester à sa place et de ne pas bouger des cales, suite à son erreur…**_

_**Ah, je croyais que c'était vous qui le lui aviez demandé.**_

_**Non… et je ferai le nécessaire dès demain**_. Bien que je mourais d'envie d'y aller tout de suite

_**Bien**_, dit-elle soulagée.

Je me risquai à lui caresser l'épaule et la sentis frissonner. Ne voulant pas qu'elle disparaisse cette nuit, je continuais à parler.

_**Je vous promets qu'il ne viendra plus vous importuner**_. _« S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle soit toujours avec moi »_ Pensai-je.

_**Enfin… c'est surtout pour Angela que je vous dis cela. Après, elle râle pendant une bonne heure**_, souffla-t-elle.

J'avais envie de rire de ses paroles mais me retins. Je laissai ma main remonter vers son visage et, le plus délicatement possible, je déposai un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Remontant ensuite vers son oreille, je lui murmurai.

_**Nous ne voudrions pas que Mademoiselle Angela morde**_. J'espérais ne pas avoir été trop loin mais fus vite rassuré lorsqu'elle souffla d'une voix légèrement rauque.

_**Non, nous ne le voudrions pas**_.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, mais j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit là, entièrement avec moi et non murée dans son monde.

J'inspirai son parfum. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Toutes les femmes que je connaissais sentaient plus ou moins la rose, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle, elle dégageait une odeur entêtante de fraise qui me rendait fou de désir.

_**Autre chose à demander ?**_ Lui soufflai-je en déposant des baisers dans son cou, traçant ainsi une ligne imaginaire vers le haut de sa poitrine.

_**Je…**_ murmura-t-elle sans toutefois poursuivre ce qu'elle allait dire.

Je fis descendre lentement ma main vers ses seins, laissant seulement un doigt tracer leurs contours.

_**Vous ?**_

Toujours avec mon index, je remontai sur son sein pour arriver au sommet, tel un alpiniste ayant gravi une montagne dont le pic se dressait fièrement vers le ciel. Elle réagissait à mon toucher et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

_**De… de quelle… couleur…**_ Elle frissonna. Ma bouche était partie à la rencontre de son autre sein.

_**Oui ?**_ Lui dis-je, avant d'entourer sa pointe durcie par ma langue.

_**Yeux…**_ murmura-t-elle.

Je continuai à titiller sa pointe avec ma bouche pendant que ma main s'occupait de son autre sein. Elle haleta doucement, ce qui me fis perdre le peu de concentration qu'il me restait. Qu'avait-elle demandé ? Yeux ? … De quoi parlait-elle ?

_**Yeux ? Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas.**_

Ma main descendit doucement sur son ventre, suivie de près par ma bouche, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage.

_**De… Non, ce n'est pas grave**_, souffla-t-elle.

_**Plus tard alors**_, lui dis-je, avant que ma langue pénètre son nombril, ce qui la fit frissonner.

_**Oui**_, souffla-t-elle de nouveau.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle continue de me parler, me prouvant ainsi qu'elle était toujours avec moi, mais sa respiration erratique me convenait. Ma main continua alors à glisser jusqu'à sa hanche, sa cuisse, son genou, faisant demi-tour, remontant par l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'objet de mon désir.

Sa respiration se coupa. J'arrêtai ma main sur sa toison car je ne voulais pas la brusquer. J'embrassai doucement son cou et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

_**N'ayez pas peur… **_Elle souffla et je la sentis se détendre.

Alors ma main reprit vie en effleurant sa féminité dans un premier temps. Voyant qu'elle ne se crispait pas, je laissai partir mes doigts à la découverte de ses lèvres intimes. Lèvres qui étaient déjà humides, ce qui me fit sourire contre son cou.

Je continuai alors en glissant doucement un doigt en elle, la faisant haleter et, tout aussi délicatement, je débutai un doux va et vient. Rajoutant un deuxième doigt, j'accélérai le mouvement. Elle n'était plus que frissons entre mes mains. Pour en rajouter à son supplice, j'appuyai mon pouce sur son bouton de plaisir en faisant de petits cercles. Ce qui me fit gagner un doux gémissement.

J'aurais aimé remplacer ma main par ma langue, découvrir son goût, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

A la place, je parsemai son cou, sa mâchoire et son visage de baisers, en évitant soigneusement ses lèvres. Comme elle me l'avait si bien dit, celles-ci étaient à elle, et même si je mourais d'envie de les prendre, ce qui en outre, n'était absolument pas normal, je ne fis rien.

Soudain, alors que j'embrassais sa mâchoire, je la sentis se crisper. Elle essayait de se retenir mais je voulais qu'elle lâche prise, qu'elle se laisse aller. J'accélérai alors le mouvement de mes doigts et augmentai la pression de mon pouce.

_**Laissez-vous aller**_, lui murmurai-je. _**Ne vous retenez pas.**_

A peine le dernier mot était-il sorti de ma bouche, que son orgasme la frappa. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts, elle se cambra et haleta. Seul un petit couinement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Je me plaçai ensuite entre ses jambes, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits - après ce que je pouvais déduire être son premier orgasme.

_**Ca va **_? Lui demandai-je. Sa respiration redevenait plus calme.

_**O… Oui**_, murmura-t-elle.

Ma verge frôla son centre, j'étais tellement dur que cela en était douloureux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfouir en elle.

_**Êtes-vous prête ?**_

_**Je… je crois**_, souffla-t-elle, toujours le souffle court.

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que c'était notre première fois, bien que je l'avais faite mienne tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Mais c'était le premier soir où elle était réellement avec moi.

_**Je vais y aller doucement**_… je la sentis acquiescer. Alors le plus doucement possible, j'entrai en elle.

Cette sensation était grisante, je savourai chaque millimètre de son antre si serré autour de moi. Une fois entièrement en elle, je me stoppai, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et, lentement, je commençai à me mouvoir en elle.

Je voulais prendre tout mon temps, lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle me donnait sans s'en rendre compte. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis qu'elle n'allait plus tarder alors j'accélérai mes vas et viens, tout en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

C'est seulement à l'instant où ses parois se resserraient de nouveau autour de moi, qu'elle agrippa mes épaules de ses mains. Elles étaient restées jusqu'à présent, accrochées au drap. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour venir à mon tour dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Je m'écroulai sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids.

Elle haletait et tremblait entre mes bras.

Retrouvant mon souffle, je sortis d'elle en poussant un grognement à la sensation de cette perte qui me percuta. M'allongeant à ses côtés, je l'agrippai pour la ramener à moi. Le vide que je venais de ressentir s'atténua alors légèrement. C'en était déroutant, mais je ne voulais penser à cela pour le moment.

Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'avais dépassé toutes les limites ce soir, mais peu m'importait pour le moment. Seul son bien-être l'était, et Dieu seul savait que je n'aurais pas dû m'en soucier.

Elle s'était blottie instantanément dans mes bras, sa respiration devenait calme et le silence autour de nous était apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rappelai de sa question inachevée, et piqué par la curiosité, je rompis la quiétude de ce moment.

_**Sommes-nous plus tard ?**_ Lui murmurai-je. Elle sursauta légèrement mais se reprit instantanément.

_**Oui je suppose**_. Sa voix était légèrement différente, peut-être un peu plus rauque.

_**Vous vouliez me poser une question**_, lui rappelai-je.

_**Ah… heu oui, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.**_

_**Etes-vous sûre ?**_

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, je le savais. Mais cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était pratiquement muette alors, maintenant qu'elle parlait et qu'elle posait des questions, je ne voulais rien louper.

_**J'aurais aimé connaître**__**la couleur de vos yeux**_, dit-elle timidement.

Pourquoi cette question ? Avec toutes celles qu'elle pouvait me poser, elle en choisissait une qui n'avait aucun sens. Du moins, pour moi en tout cas. Mais si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, je répondrais à toutes ses questions.

_**Ils sont…**_ Elle me stoppa en posant sa main sur ma bouche, que je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser. Il y avait vraiment un problème chez moi.

_**Non je… je ne veux plus savoir.**_

_**Mais pourquoi ?**_ Là, j'étais perdu.

_**Je préfère laisser aller mon imagination… **_Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre._** Cela vous déplaît ?**_

Pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? Avait-elle peur que je ne m'énerve contre elle ?

Et là, à cet instant, si j'avais pu, je me serais mis une claque. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, j'avais été horrible le jour de notre rencontre, comme si une seule nuit pouvait effacer cette première fois.

Je préférais ignorer cette inquiétude.

_**Et qu'elle est la couleur que votre imagination leur a attribué ?**_ Lui demandai-je d'un ton amusé.

_**Hum… Je…**_

_**Vous pouvez y aller, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si votre imagination a du goût**_, lui dis-je taquin. _**Et je vous promets de ne pas vous dire si vous êtes dans le vrai ou non.**_

_**D'accord. Alors verts**_, dit-elle hésitante.

_**Beaucoup de personne ont les yeux verts**_, lui répondis-je pour la détendre, mais j'étais impressionné qu'elle tombe juste.

_**Non, pas comme ceux-là, pas un simple vert**_… Au son de sa voix, je pouvais sentir qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées…_**Un vert profond, intense, unique, un vert émeraude.**_

Là, j'étais légèrement, pour ne pas dire complètement, sous le choc. Elle venait de me faire la même description que celle que ma mère en faisait lorsque j'étais enfant. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

_**Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il en est car je sais déjà que j'ai tort.**_

Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle venait de faire une description parfaite pour, ensuite, dire qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas les miens.

J'étais perdu.

Elle l'avait dit elle-même et d'ailleurs tout le monde le disait, la couleur de mes yeux était unique.

Alors pourquoi ?

Se pouvait-il que ce soit cette jeune femme qui s'était stoppée devant moi ce midi ?

Non impossible… Elle était accompagnée d'un homme et mademoiselle Swan était seulement accompagnée de sa demoiselle de compagnie.

Où l'avais-je croisée alors ?

AH ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie le but de ma présence ici : concevoir un enfant, mon enfant, mon héritier !

Je devais fuir cette cabine et surtout elle. Elle me faisait perdre la tête. Et le pire dans tout cela, était que je ne la connaissais et ne la connaitrais jamais. Et c'était justement cela le problème, toutes les personnes qui la connaissait n'arrêtaient pas de dire à quel point elle était parfaite. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre plus tôt, même Jacob avait succombé.

Cette réflexion me fit sortir de mes pensées.

_**Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, j'aimerais être présent demain, lorsque Jacob viendra vous rendre visite**_. Comme je la sentis se figer et qu'elle ne répondit rien, je poursuivis. **B**_**ien sûr, j'arriverai juste avant lui… et si vous pouviez patienter dans votre chambre pendant que je m'occupe de lui**_… Je me stoppai, ne savant plus trop si finalement, ceci était une bonne idée.

_**Je… Non cela ne me pose aucun problème.**_

_**Bien, dans ce cas, je serai là un peu avant dix heures.**_

* * *

Sur ces paroles, j'aurais voulu fuir, repensant toujours à mes réflexions internes. Mais par malheur ou par bonheur, je ne savais pas encore, j'inspirai son odeur et ne pus que me réinstaller dans les cousins, et instinctivement, me mis à fredonner la berceuse.

Il était neuf heures quarante-cinq et j'étais confortablement installée sur un fauteuil pendant qu'Angela faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

_**Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous cesser cela s'il vous plaît **_? Elle commençait à me donner le tournis et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait autant agitée.

_**Excusez- moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi.**_

_**Si je peux vous rassurer, tout se passera très bien.**_

_**Oui je sais mais ce n'est… je dois aller voir mademoiselle**_. Puis elle partit en vitesse dans la chambre d'à côté.

Pour le coup, elle paraissait vraiment nerveuse et je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi. De plus, cette phrase inachevée m'agaçait. Que voulait-elle me dire ?

Un rire dans la chambre me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin de me demander à qui il appartenait, je le savais. Elle avait une voix d'ange et le son qui venait de se faire entendre était si doux à mes oreilles que je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite.

_**Ce n'est pas drôle Mademoiselle Swan ! **_Attendis-je Angela d'un ton agacé.

_**Si ça l'est Angela. Et vous vous faites du mouron pour rien alors cessez cela. Et puis, que vous ai-je dis sur le « mademoiselle Swan »… Allez, retournez de l'autre côté, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici, je peux me préparer seule**_. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, sa voix était joyeuse et cela me fit sourire.

_**Bien Miss Swan**_. Angela sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte le plus vite possible, mais un grognement en sortit, suivi d'un, « _**Vous êtes désespérante » **__Ce_ qui fit sourire la demoiselle de compagnie.

Leur échange était étrange et j'aurais plus qu'aimé le comprendre, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour trop curieux. Quoique, c'était quand même plus fort que moi.

_**Pourquoi êtes-vous désespérante Miss ?**_ Elle parut réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

_**Et bien Mademoiselle se moque des convenances et voudrait que je m'adresse à elle par son prénom.**_

_**Surnom Angela ! Surnom !**_ Venait-elle de crier depuis l'autre pièce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, mais un coup à la porte me stoppa net et me faisant revenir à ma présence dans cette chambre en plein jour. Angela amorça un pas vers la dite porte mais je la stoppai en y allant moi-même, voulant que le choc pour Jacob soit total. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce dernier avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais lorsqu'il me vit, il sursauta.

_**Edward ? **_J'haussai un sourcil.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi bête que lui à ce moment même ? Se rendait- il seulement compte de son erreur ? Apparemment, tout n'était pas perdu pour lui car il baissa la tête, tel un chien battu.

_**Et bien Jacob, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu viens faire ici à importuner ces demoiselles alors que tu n'es pas sensé sortir des cales du bateau **_? Lui dis-je avec un ton de conversation mondaine.

Cela dut le surprendre car il releva la tête. Mais le calme apparent que je dégageais devait être en contradiction avec ce qu'il pouvait lire dans mon regard car il la rebaissa aussitôt.

_**Je… heu… je…**_ Bon, son cirque pouvait durer longtemps !

_**Eh bien, as-tu perdu ta langue ?**_

_**Je suis désolé monsieur.**_

_**Tu peux ! Pour commencer, je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de miss Angela car j'ai cru comprendre que tes visites lui gâchaient ses matinées. Ensuite, tu lui promettras de ne plus l'importuner.**_

_**Veuillez accepter mes sincères excuses mademoiselle. J'ignorais que mes visites vous importunaient autant. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.**_

_**Vous l'ignoriez **_? Fit Angela, les poings sur la taille. _**Et que croyez-vous que cela voulait dire lorsque je vous claquais la porte au nez **_? Elle avait beau être petite, à cet instant, elle était terrifiante. _**Croyez-vous réellement que c'était une invitation à poursuivre votre petit manège ?**_

_**Je…**_ mais elle le coupa.

_**« Je » rien du tout ! J'espère juste pour vous que vous ne recommencerez pas car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. Est-ce clair monsieur Black **_? Elle avait craché son nom avec dégoût. Et j'étais certain de devoir lui faire ressentir la même chose.

Alors que Jacob ouvrait la bouche, un éclat de rire nous fit tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Angela leva les yeux au ciel, Jacob parut perplexe et, moi, j'étais amusé. Elle me surprenait et le son de son rire était comme une mélodie à mes oreilles.

_**Attention Black, Angela est une vraie diablesse lorsqu'on l'énerve**_, dit-elle moqueuse.

A cet instant, la seule envie que j'avais, était d'ouvrir cette porte et d'aller la rejoindre. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il fallait que je me reprenne et me concentre. Enfin… ceci était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car elle s'était remise à rire.

Angela me regarda, me sourit, puis se tourna vers la porte.

_**Mademoiselle Swwaaannnnn**_, dit-elle d'un ton sévère en insistant bien sur son nom. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_**AH c'est bon, je me tais**_, râla-t-elle.

Je décidai d'intervenir et de mettre un terme à cet échange avant que mes pulsions ne me fassent faire n'importe quoi. Je me raclai la gorge en prenant un ton aussi neutre que possible pour ne pas montrer mon trouble.

_**Bien, je pense que tout est réglé**_. Je regardai Angela qui acquiesça puis me tournai vers Jacob…_**Va m'attendre dans ma cabine !**_

_**Oui monsieur**_, déglutit- il. _**Au revoir mesdemoiselles**_. Puis il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_**Bien, il est temps pour moi de partir aussi**_. Même si je n'en avais pas envie… _**Passez une agréable journée et désolé pour le dérangement.**_

_**Merci**_, dit Angela.

J'avançai vers la porte mais me stoppai net en entendant sa voix.

_**Bonne journée à vous aussi Edward.**_

Outch !

Je restai quelques instants figé. Elle avait entendu Jacob. Question anonymat, on repassera pour le coup ! A croire qu'elle s'était collée à la porte pour pouvoir entendre toute la conversation. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

_**Merci miss Swan**_. Puis je sortis au plus vite, réalisant que je devais surement avoir un air niais sur le visage.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'appuyai contre le mur en soufflant un bon coup. Il fallait que j'arrête cela au plus vite. Il ne suffisait pas de le dire, il fallait le faire aussi. Pour le moment, j'avais beau me dire que je faisais erreur sur erreur, je n'agissais cependant pas pour les éviter. Je repoussai une nouvelle fois ces pensées en me disant que je m'en occuperais plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais m'occuper de Jacob et je voulais qu'il s'explique sur son comportement.

Une fois arrivé devant ma porte, je me retournai, lançant un dernier regard de l'autre côté du couloir dans l'espoir de la voir sortir. Et voilà que je remettais cela. Je secouai la tête afin de sortir toutes ces pensées, puis entrai dans ma cabine.

Jacob était debout, tête baissée, en plein milieu du petit salon. Je le contournai allant me servir un verre de bourbon et m'installai dans mon fauteuil.

Je savais qu'un verre de bourbon à cette heure de la matinée n'était pas raisonnable, et si Tanya me voyait, elle hurlerait sûrement. Mais s'il pouvait m'aider à ne pas étrangler Jacob qui avait eu le culot d'aller rendre visite à… Je ne savais même pas comment la nommer. _« Edward, reprends tes esprits »_ me serinai-je.

Je regardai Jacob. Il était tendu, sûrement à cause de mon silence.

_**Bien, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?**_ Lui demandai-je. Après tout, s'il me donnait une bonne explication, je pourrais peut-être passer outre.

_**Je…Monsieur, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous désobéir, c'était stupide de ma part.**_

_**Pourquoi l'as-tu fait dans ce cas, si tu ne le voulais pas ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas**_, me répondit-il, l'air penaud. _**C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache qu'elle allait bien.**_

_**Et que croyais-tu au juste ? Que j'allais la maltraiter ? **_

Il est vrai que j'avais largement outrepassé mes droits et je m'en voudrai certainement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais je n'avais jamais été brutal avec une femme avant. J'étais un gentleman avec elles, qu'elles soient bourgeoises ou paysannes. Jamais je n'avais élevé la voix sur l'une d'entre elles, alors de quel droit agissait-il ainsi ?

_**Non. Bien sûr que non monsieur. Je n'ai pas dit cela.**_

_**Alors qu'as-tu dit ?**_

_**J'ai… je…**_, il soupira. _**Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce sentiment qui me pousse à vouloir la protéger. Elle a l'air tellement fragile malgré le fait qu'elle paraisse sure d'elle. Je sais plus que n'importe qui que vous êtes un gentilhomme mais vous sembliez tellement en colère ce premier soir, que j'ai eu peur pour elle. Et comme vous ne vouliez plus me voir, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution.**_

Ses raisons étaient nobles mais je ne pouvais me retenir d'être en colère contre lui. Pourquoi ? Parce ce qu'il avait raison, j'avais été horrible avec elle. Et, par-dessus tout, à cause de ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il me faisait éprouver.

Je n'en avais pas le droit. Toutes ces émotions qui me traversaient depuis que je l'avais rencontrée n'auraient jamais dû être.

J'aurais dû me moquer du fait qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle était à moi et à moi seul, et rien que de penser comme cela me rendait fou.

Je retenais ma rage contre lui, contre moi et soufflai un bon coup :

_**Jacob, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, elle va bien…enfin… aussi bien dans une telle situation**_. Je repensai à son rire si mélodieux… _**Donc tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour paraître impoli, et par la même occasion, me faire passer pour un incapable qui ne sait pas tenir ses gens**_. Il se tassa. _**Bien que je sois plus qu'énervé contre toi, il n'y aura pas de sanction et, à l'occasion, tu pourras remercier ces demoiselles de m'avoir fait passer une agréable matinée, ce qui est en ta faveur**_. Il leva un regard perplexe sur moi.

_**Merci monsieur, je n'y manquerai pas.**_

_**Maintenant, je veux que tu retournes en bas et gare à toi si j'entends encore parler de toi.**_

_**Ca ne sera pas le cas, monsieur.**_

_**Bien. Maintenant, arrête avec tes « monsieur », de toute façon, elle t'a entendu dire mon nom à ton arrivée.**_

_**Je suis…**_ Je le coupai.

_**Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Jacob**_. D'une certaine façon, j'étais heureux qu'elle le sache. _**Une dernière chose, le jour de notre arrivé, c'est toi qui te chargeras des affaire de nos… invitées**_. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon mot mais je préférais celui-là à tout autre qui pourrait la rabaisser. _**Puis, tu te chargeras de les emmener au couvant. Tu veilleras à ce qu'il ne manque rien au confort de miss Swan avant d'emmener mademoiselle Angela chez le docteur et sa femme. Ils sont au courant de tout.**_

_**Bien Edward.**_

_**Tu peux disposer.**_

_**Merci Edward, bonne journée.**_

Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

_**Jacob, n'oublie pas de me tenir informé dès que tu l'auras laissée au couvant.**_

_**Je n'y manquerai pas.**_

Puis, il sortit me laissant seul. Enfin, pas si seul que ça, car il y avait comme un brouhaha dans ma tête. Comme si des dizaines de personnes parlaient en même temps.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là, il fallait que je fasse le vide, et le seul moyen d'y arriver était de jouer. Je regardais ma montre, il ne s'était passé qu'une heure depuis l'arrivée de Jacob. C'était incompréhensible comme le temps était passé lentement, mais tout à mon avantage, car il m'en restait une avant le déjeuner.

* * *

Je m'étais perdu dans ma musique car lorsque je relevai la tête, je fus surpris de n'être plus seul. La salle s'était remplie. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi et il régnait un étrange silence.

Bien que j'étais habitué à avoir un auditoire, à cet instant, j'étais plus que gêné de m'être fait prendre. Je commençais à me lever lorsqu'une petite fille s'approcha de moi.

_**S'il vous plaît Monsieur, pourriez-vous jouer encore un morceau ?**_ Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Elle était adorable et devait avoir dans les six ans.

Je balayai la salle du regard et me stoppai net devant ce regard chocolat.

Si seulement ça pouvait être elle.

Je me retournai vers la fillette.

_**As-tu un choix particulier **_? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

_**La berceuse**_, dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

_**Ce sera avec plaisir jeune demoiselle.**_

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, tira sur mon bras et me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir en courant vers ses parents.

Je me réinstallai alors devant le piano en tournant la tête vers elle. Je lui fis un sourire avant de reporter mon attention vers la jeune femme aux yeux si envoutants.

Mes doigts se mirent en mouvement, effleurant, caressant les touches du piano qui en laissaient sortir la dite berceuse. Tout du long, je restai plongé dans son regard en oubliant le reste autour de moi, autour de nous. Rien ne pouvait me dire que c'était bien elle, mais au fond de moi, je l'espérais.

Alors je laissai passer toutes les émotions qu'elle me faisait ressentir à travers cette berceuse, sa berceuse. Espérant inconsciemment qu'elle comprenne que j'étais désolé pour tout ce que je lui faisais endurer, qu'elle comprenne que si j'avais su qu'elle existait… Non, je ne pouvais penser cela. Je rompis le contact visuel en donnant les dernières notes à la mélodie.

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle et me levai pour partir. Mais, tout à coup, une salve d'applaudissement remplit la pièce.

Je regardai les gens autour de moi qui me félicitaient, j'inclinai la tête pour les remercier et pris le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé devant la porte, je me retournais en lançant un dernier regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient brillants des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. J'avais envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais envie de lui sécher ses larmes mais je ne pouvais pas.

Dans son regard, on pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui la traversait, mais surtout, de l'incompréhension que je ne compris pas, ou tout simplement que je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Je sortis de la salle afin de retourner dans ma cabine, bien décidé à faire le point dans ma tête.

Encore…

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je m'arrachais les cheveux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Jacob me l'avait décrite, et oh comment décrite ! Comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. A ce moment-là, j'avais été en colère et jaloux qu'il puisse la voir. Car tout le monde pouvait la voir. Excepté moi. Elle m'appartenait, à moi ! Et je ne pouvais même pas profiter de la vue.

Ensuite, il y avait eu ce bal et la négligence de Jacob qui avait failli nous poser un grand problème. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, les conséquences auraient été très graves et rien qu'en y pensant, la colère remontait en moi. Et en parlant de colère, il y avait eu ma réaction face à cette trahison. Cette réaction incompréhensible de ma part. Certes j'étais impulsif, colérique et j'en passe. Mais jamais violent.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette conversation, le ton de sa voix triste et résignée.

Ce mur qu'elle avait formé autour d'elle.

Cette jeune femme, Bella, correspondait à la description faite par Jacob de miss Swan.

Et pour finir, il y avait eu cette nuit où elle s'était abandonnée à moi ou à l'homme qu'elle imaginait que j'étais.

Non !

A moi !

Et soudain, la lumière dans le noir. Un mot expliquait tout, c'était pourtant simple.

**« Culpabilité »**

Je culpabilisais de tout ce que je lui faisais endurer.

En haut de cette liste, il y avait ce premier soir. Mais pas seulement le premier. Tous les autres soirs où j'étais allé dans sa chambre.

Pour avoir dit oui à mon père.

Pour lui prendre bientôt son enfant.

Pour lui avoir volé sa vie tout simplement.

Et c'était seulement pour cette raison que je me comportais ainsi avec elle.

Je me sentais idiot d'avoir pu penser que je pouvais éprouver quelque chose envers elle.

J'aimais ma femme plus que de raison, c'était d'ailleurs pour elle que j'avais accepté ce marché. Je lui avais dit que nous pourrions attendre, mais la voir dépérir ainsi m'était insupportable.

Voilà, tout était enfin clair dans ma tête.

* * *

La semaine était passée à une vitesse affolante. Je ne m'étais pas fait reprendre à jouer sur le piano de la grande salle. A plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs, je m'étais fait arrêter par des personnes qui me demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils auraient la chance de m'entendre rejouer.

J'avais peut-être porté un nom sur ce que je ressentais, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de revoir la fille au regard chocolat. Je me devais déjà de bloquer les gémissements de ma partenaire. Alors inutile d'imaginer que cette jeune femme pourrait être elle.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de rejouer, ce jour-là, j'avais eu plus que peur. En jouant cette berceuse en public, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences.

**Flash Back**

_J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et elle aussi apparemment. Hier, elle était enfin sortie de sa bulle, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se reproduise._

_Mais ce soir, elle était bien là, avec moi, et même si, comme la veille, elle ne m'avait pas touché, elle était plus que réceptive à tout ce que j'avais fait subir à son corps. Et j'en étais plus qu'heureux._

_Je me sentais assez coupable comme ça, alors si je pouvais lui donner du plaisir pour qu'elle oublie, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, la raison de notre acte, je le ferais._

_Nos respirations s'étaient calmées et je fus étonné qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se blottir dans mes bras. C'était mal… mais malgré moi, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle._

_« Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens. »_

_Et comme chaque soir, je lui fredonnai la berceuse afin de l'aider à s'endormir. Mais ce soir, elle me coupa alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait._

_**Edward ?**__ Depuis qu'elle avait appris mon prénom, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie._

_**Oui **__? Dis-je amusé._

_**D'où connaissez-vous cette berceuse ? L'avez-vous composé ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant…**_

_Que devrais-je lui répondre ? La vérité ?_

_Soudain, me revint ma séance de piano du matin, devant pratiquement tous les passagers de ce bateau. __Elle pouvait très bien être parmi eux et si c'était…_

_Je chassais ces pensées. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Cet arrangement ne tenait que si nous gardions nos identités secrètes, elle ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais._

_**C'est trop d'honneur Miss, je n'ai malheureusement pas un tel don. Je l'ai entendue un jour, et depuis elle me trotte dans la tête.**_

_**Ah…**__ Elle paraissait étonnement__déçue._

_**Pourquoi une telle question ?**_

_**Ce midi… non ça n'a pas d'importance**__. Elle était donc là._

_**Si. Dites- moi**__. Insistai-je._

_**Et bien ce midi, un jeune homme l'a jouée au piano dans la grande salle donc je me demandais… **__Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend._

_**Vous vous demandiez si ce jeune homme était moi**__, finis-je pour elle._

_**Oui**__, souffla-t-elle._

_**Cela vous aurait-il plu ? **__Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui demandais ça ?_

_**Je…**_

_**N'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous pensez**__. Là, j'étais plus que curieux._

_**C'est à cause de son regard**__. Mais encore ?_

_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Son regard était tellement expressif, il semblait troublé, perdu, si triste, que j'ai eu de la peine pour lui.**_

_Elle avait de la peine pour moi. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cela et croire que c'était moi ? _

_Soudain, j'étais en colère, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cela pour moi. J'avais été un monstre avec elle et elle… elle avait de la peine pour moi._

_Ma culpabilité augmenta. Cette femme était un ange qui pensait aux autres avant même de penser à elle. Et moi, j'étais le monstre qui la détruisait. _

_Il fallait que je stoppe cette conversation, je n'aurais jamais dû la pousser à me révéler ses pensées._

_**Tout le monde sait que les musiciens sont des âmes torturées.**_

_**Peut être**_… Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Oui, ce jour-là, j'avais fait une monumentale erreur… ou plutôt deux.

Je m'étais laissé distraire par la musique au risque de me dévoiler et j'avais laissé ma curiosité l'emporter.

Et maintenant, j'étais là, attendant que l'heure arrive afin d'aller retrouver pour la dernière fois, cette jeune femme extraordinaire que j'avais appris à … apprécier. Et qui me faisait vivre chaque soir des sensations inexplicables.

Pour la énième fois, je sortis ma montre à gousset et constatai qu'il était enfin l'heure d'y aller. Mais au lieu de sortir de ma cabine pour aller la rejoindre, je restai figé, la main sur la poignée. C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, s'il on peut dire voir, et j'aurais aimé lui apporter… en fait, je ne savais pas trop.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans ma cabine. Les seuls objets personnels que j'avais étaient mes livres et mes vêtements.

Si je m'étais retrouvé sur la terre ferme, j'aurais sûrement opté pour des fleurs ou même un bijou. Mais ici, mon choix était réduit.

Je n'avais que deux options. Y aller les mains vides, ce qui était certainement une bonne idée, ou lui apporter mon livre préféré, me dévoilant un peu plus.

Je soufflai en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

_**Tu perds la tête mon pauvre Edward**_, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Mais j'attrapai quand même le dit livre et sortis en toute hâte de la cabine, avant de changer d'avis et de me donner un nouveau mal de tête.

Je frappai à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Angela m'ouvrit. Elle me jaugea d'un œil…

_**Vous êtes en retard ! Nous pensions ne plus vous voir ce soir.**_

Je sortis ma montre et vis effectivement que j'étais resté presque une heure à débattre avec moi-même sur ce fichu livre.

_**Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi chère demoiselle**_. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant…_**Eh oui, je suis effectivement en retard. Je me suis laissé distraire dans un autre monde**_, fis-je en lui montrant mon livre.

Elle secoua la tête en se déplaçant pour me laisser entrer, tout en marmonnant une phrase dont je ne compris qu'un seul mot.

_**« Semblables »**_

Mais je ne m'attardai pas plus et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Angela.

_**J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Angela, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.**_

_**Et moi donc !**_

_**Je suis quand même heureux de savoir que miss Swan est bien entourée et qu'elle n'est pas seule pour traverser cela.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, elle n'est pas seule**_. Il y avait comme de l'amusement dans sa voix, ce que je ne compris pas. Elle reprit plus sérieusement. _**Je trouve seulement dommage qu'elle doive subir cela. C'est une jeune fille bien, elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.**_

Je ne répondis pas me retournant vers la porte. J'avais honte de moi après ses dires. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Elle était ma dernière chance. Je secouai la tête et entrai.

_**Bonsoir miss Swan. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée **_? Petite phrase rituelle maintenant.

_**Bonsoir Edward**_. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me faisait toujours sourire. _**Merci, j'ai passé une excellente journée et vous ?**_

_**Très bien merci.**_

_**Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? Je pensais ne plus vous revoir**_. Il y avait dans sa voix un pointe de soulagement mais aussi de déception, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir laquelle était la plus forte.

_**Lisez-vous miss ?**_

_**Si je lis ?**_ Elle semblait confuse.

_**Oui. Aimez-vous la littérature ?**_

_**Bien que je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, oui, j'aime beaucoup la littérature.**_

_**Eh bien… voyez-vous, j'étais plongé dans un roman et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé**_. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais passé une heure à combattre avec moi-même pour un simple présent.

_**Et quel était ce roman **_? Elle paraissait conscrite.

_**« Wuttering Heights »**_ (les hauts de hurle-vent)

_**D'Ellis Bell…**_

_**Vous connaissez ?**_

_**De nom seulement. Un ami Anglais de mon… Géniteur en a parlé lors d'un dîner mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de le lire. Il semblerait qu'il ne serait pas convenable pour une jeune fille de mon rang de lire cette œuvre.**_

_**Eh bien, il n'y a plus personne pour vous en empêcher maintenant.**_

_**Il faudrait déjà que je le trouve.**_

_**Cela ne devrait pas poser problème**_. Je déposai le livre sur sa coiffeuse. Elle le trouverait demain en se levant. C'était certes un peu lâche de ma part, mais je ne pouvais lui remettre en mains propres.

Pendant toute cette conversation**,** je m'étais dévêtu. Je m'apprêtai donc à la rejoindre.

_**Edward ?**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**Oui ? **_Souris-je. J'étais complètement idiot.

_**Je me demandais pour demain**_… Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela maintenant ? Ne pouvions-nous pas passer cette dernière soirée sans penser à rien ?

_**Oui ?**_ La poussai-je à continuer malgré moi.

_**Suis-je obligée d'aller au couvant ?**_

Quoi ? Réfléchis Edward ! Et vite !

_**Cela vous déplait-il à ce point ?**_ Lui demandai-je, faute de réponse.

_**Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer**_.

Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé cela ? Maintenant, ma culpabilité revenait à la surface.

_**Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune autre solution. Etant bloqué sur ce paquebot, même s'il y en avait une, je ne pourrais rien faire.**_

_**Bien sûr**_. Bravo, maintenant elle était triste.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'y lova sans résistance.

_**Je vous promets d'y réfléchir et de trouver une autre solution.**_

_**Merci**_, murmura-t-elle.

_**Cela ne sera peut-être pas si terrible**_, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

_**Pas si terrible? **_S'écria-t-elle. _**Vous n'avez jamais été dans un couvant ! Je vais être enfermée dans une chambre horrible avec pour seule décoration, un portrait de la sainte vierge et le christ au dessus du lit. Je ne pourrai sortir et parler que pendant certaines heures. Et pardonnez mon langage, mais les mères supérieures sont toujours aigries. Ca va être les neufs mois les plus longs de mon existence. Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !**_

_**Je comprends votre point de vue et je suis désolé d'avoir dit cela. Je ferai le nécessaire pour que vous ne mouriez pas d'ennui**_, dis-je moqueur.

_**Bien. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer, j'aimerai bien vous y voir vous **_! Marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui la fit marmonner de plus belle. Et j'en ris davantage. Boudeuse, elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_**Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela.**_

A mes mots, elle essaya de s'échapper de mon emprise, en vain. Je commençai alors une séance de chatouilles. Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à dire quoi que ce soit.

_**A… Arr… Arrêtez s'il… Ed…**_

_**Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.**_

Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Son rire était comme une mélodie et je voulais en profiter.

_**Pi…**_

_**Pi… quoi ?**_

_**Pipi**_, cria-t-elle.

Je me stoppai immédiatement. Elle se leva et courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand avant de la claquer.

Mais, pendant ce tout petit moment, je pus apercevoir les courbes de son corps qui restaient gravées devant mes yeux. Tout le monde me l'avait dit et je l'avais senti, mais le voir de mes propres yeux était tout autre. Elle avait un corps magnifique. Et rien que dit penser, réveillait mon anatomie.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en rigolant.

_**Puis-je partager votre humeur ?**_

Elle s'installa de son coté du lit, bien trop loin de moi. Elle ne prenait jamais l'initiative de venir d'elle-même, à part lorsque nous avions fini. Je pouvais comprendre cela, même si j'aurais aimé le contraire.

_**Oh, Angela a failli mourir de peur lorsque je suis sortie. Elle en est tombée de sa chaise**_, dit-elle en riant encore plus.

_**Elle ne sait pas fait mal au moins ?**_

_**Non, mais je suis sûre que je vais l'entendre râler un bon moment.**_

Elle était joyeuse et c'était plus qu'agréable.

A la lumière de la lune, je me dirigeai vers son ombre pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais au moment où je posai ma main sur sa taille, je la sentis se raidir légèrement, comme à chaque fois. Et je soupirai, me ramenant à la réalité. J'avais perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle aurait pu me donner au moment où j'étais entré dans cette pièce pour la première fois.

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois.

_**Je suis tellement désolé**_, lui murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

_**Vous ne parlez plus d'Angela**_, dit-elle doucement.

_**Non, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait et vous fais encore endurer**_. Ce sentiment de vouloir la protéger quoi qu'il arrive ne voulait pas disparaitre.

_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé **_? Dit-elle durement. _**C'est bien vous qui avez voulu cette situation **_! Cracha-t-elle.

Bravo Edward ! Tu as réussi à l'énerver pour votre dernière soirée.

_**Miss Swan…**_ mais elle me coupa.

_**Non, plus de miss Swan ! Je ne suis plus une Swan ! J'ai arrêté d'être une Swan le jour où mon père a accepté cet arrangement.**_

_**Mademoiselle…**_

_**Bella**_…dit-elle doucement_**. Je ne suis plus que Bella.**_

Quoi ? La jeune femme aux yeux chocolat s'imposa à moi.

Non, elle n'avait pas pu me faire cela ! Tout devait rester anonyme ! Et maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi mon père avait instauré cette règle.

J'avais appris à connaitre cette femme, même si je n'aurais pas dû et je l'appréciais plus que je ne l'aurais dû également. Mais là, de me dire qu'elle était cette femme dont le regard m'avait hanté… me donnait un sentiment de joie… mais d'aussi de perte.

De joie, car j'avais secrètement espéré que ce soit elle. Et de perte, car c'était notre dernière nuit.

_**Bella**_, soufflai-je. Mais je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, j'étais perdu… perdu dans mes souvenirs, des souvenirs qui la concernaient tous.

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Puis, je me décidai à rompre ce silence.

_**Je n'ai pas choisi cette situation**_, murmurai-je. _**J'étais plus que décidé à attendre. Jamais cette idée ne m'aurait traversé l'esprit. Je me serais sûrement résigner à ne jamais avoir d'enfant.**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu alors **_? Au son de sa voix, je sus qu'elle était plus que résignée.

_**Ma femme…**_ Je fis une pause. Penser à Tanya alors qu'une autre se trouvait dans mes bras était réellement difficile… _**Ma femme est tombée malade si on peut dire, elle s'est repliée sur elle-même, ne voulant plus sortir de son lit ou même se nourrir. Elle répétait qu'elle était une mauvaise épouse, une bonne à rien**_. Je déglutis en repensant à ces moments de notre vie. _**Elle m'a supplié de faire quelque chose, elle voulait adopter…**_ Elle me coupa.

_**Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ?**_

_**Le nom des C…**_ Je me rattrapai in extremis et soufflai_. __**Ma famille est plus que respectée, je ne peux avoir un enfant qui ne soit pas de mon sang pour hériter. Et mon père ne l'aurait pas permis, c'est pourquoi il m'a parlé de vous… Que vous m'étiez promise… J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de lui donner ma réponse, cette solution était plus qu'idéale…**_

_**Pour vous**_, me coupa-t-elle.

_**Oui, pour moi**_, dis-je doucement. _**Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, vous deviez être mienne, nous aurions eu des enfants… Alors je ne prenais que ce qui aurait dû être en quelque sorte**_. J'avais honte de moi et de mon résonnement mais je voulais être honnête avec elle.

_**Vous êtes égoïste**_, cracha-t-elle. Je sentis qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de moi mais je la reteins. Si elle partait maintenant, je ne la récupérerais pas.

_**Oui**_, lui répondis-je. Elle se retourna dans mes bras pour me faire face.

_**Et en plus, vous le reconnaissez !**_

_**Je ne peux faire autrement. Jamais dans ma décision, je n'ai pensé à vous, ou à de rares fois, je vous ai vite éclipsée avec d'autres arguments. Ne pas vous connaître a été un avantage.**_

_**L'auriez-vous fait si nous nous étions rencontrés ?**_

_**Honnêtement… je ne sais pas. Je me plais à me dire que non, mais…**_ Pouvais-je dire ce que je pensais réellement ?

_**Mais vous êtes égoïste, pourri gâté, une personne à qui on ne refuse jamais rien.**_ Bon je méritais amplement cette description peu glorieuse de ma personne.

_**Si vous voulez. Mais, j'allais plutôt dire que je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu refuser la chance que l'on me donnait de me rapprocher de vous. Car même si je suis désolé de vous infliger cela, je ne peux regretter de vous avoir rencontrée.**_

_**Vous ne savez pas qui je suis**_, dit-elle doucement.

_**Vous êtes Bella. Une jeune femme forte, intelligente, qui n'a pas sa langue dans ses jupons. Vous êtes pleine d'humour, de compassion, prête à vous vendre pour votre famille qui ne le mérite pas et vous avez le regard le plus profond que je n'ai jamais vu**_. Dernière chose que j'aurais du éviter de dire.

_**Comment… comment pouvez-vous savoir cela **_? Me demanda-t-elle perdue.

_« Trouve quelque chose Cullen ! »_ Pensai-je.

_**Je ne peux que l'imaginer ainsi.**_

Oui, ceci n'était pas mal.

_**Non, vous avez dit « vu » pas « imaginer », mais « vu ».**_

Au point où j'en étais ce soir :

_**Je vous ai croisée cette semaine**_, dis-je faiblement.

_**Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'était moi ? Il y…**_, je la coupai.

_**Bella, combien de personne porte ce nom sur ce bateau à votre avis ?**_

_**Oh**_, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

_**Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, ni qui était cette jeune femme au regard chocolat si troublant. **_

_**Êtes-vous déçu ?**_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi le serai-je ?

_**Pourquoi cette question ?**_ Répondre à une question par une autre était devenu une habitude chez moi.

_**Eh bien, cet enfant, s'il y en a un, aura forcement des ressemblances avec moi… Ne serait-ce que minime.**_

Comment pouvait-elle croire que je sois déçu. Elle était plus que magnifique.

_**Je ne peux qu'espérer que, ci c'est une fille, elle hérite de vos yeux.**_

_**Comment sont les vôtres ?**_

_**Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.**_

Je savais que si je lui disais, elle ferait tout de suite le lien entre moi et l'homme au piano.

_**Mais…**_

_**Il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez qui je suis.**_

_**Mais vous, vous savez.**_

_**Par votre faute.**_

_**Donc vous êtes déçu.**_

_**Non !**_ Criai-je presque, la faisant sursauter. Je repris donc plus doucement. _**Enfin, j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_« Pour ne pas avoir à regretter le fait que mon père ne m'ait pas forcé à vous prendre pour femme. »_ Pouvais-je lui dire cela ?… Evidement que non. Le seul fait d'y penser me fit horreur.

J'aimais ma femme. Comment pouvais-je penser cela ? Etre bloquer sur ce bateau avec elle me faisait dire ou plutôt penser n'importe quoi.

_**Vous posez bien beaucoup de questions ce soir.**_

_**Car c'est le dernier soir où j'aurai des réponses. On ne se reverra plus.**_

Cette phrase me fit mal malgré moi, et sans m'en rendre compte, je la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

_**Vous méritez une belle vie Bella. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien**_, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

_**Merci**_, murmura-t-elle.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner

_**En d'autres circonstances, je vous aurez fait la cour**_, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle déglutit.

_**Et je vous aurais repoussé.**_

_**Je n'en doute pas**_… j'embrassai sa mâchoire. _**Mais**_ _**je suis un homme têtu**_… un autre baiser sur sa joue. _**Je serais venu tous les jours chez vous**_…puis un autre sur le bout de son nez. _**Juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir me repousser**_, soufflai-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

_**Vous aimez être repoussé**_, dit-elle doucement, septique.

_**Non, pas spécialement, mais j'aurais aimé tout signe négatif ou positif de votre part, du moment que ce ne soit pas de l'indifférence**_, murmurai-je toujours à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres que je désirais plus que tout embrasser. Mais je respectais son choix de ne pas vouloir m'en donner l'accès.

_**Je ne vous aurais pas ignoré**_, murmura-t-elle. Venais-je de rêver ? Venait-elle vraiment de dire cela, après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ?

_**Bella…**_ ma voix fut rauque, en une demande silencieuse.

Et comme dans un rêve, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, me donnant silencieusement l'autorisation que j'attendais depuis des jours.

Je déposai donc mes lèvres sur les siennes si douces, légèrement, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle me repousse. Mais elle ne le fit pas et me rendit mon baiser.

Paradis ! Voila où je me trouvai à cet instant. dans notre paradis.

_**Bella**__**…**_ murmurai-je de nouveau contre ses lèvres.

Notre baiser était tendre et langoureux. Bella me surprit encore lorsque je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et le bout de sa langue venir timidement frôler ma lèvre inferieure.

C'était plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Et, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et ma langue vint rejoindre la sienne dans un ballet sensuel. Il n'y avait pas de lutte, c'était plutôt comme une danse.

Oui, nos langues dansaient ensemble, et j'aurais pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Bientôt, je sentis, comme une plume, les mains de Bella se poser dans mes cheveux. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement s'échapper. Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Tout cela dépassait largement les limites posées, et même si jusqu'à présent, je trompais ma femme, c'était pour une bonne raison. Avoir un héritier. Mais là, je la trompais réellement, prenant du plaisir à en embrasser une autre.

Bella avait raison de vouloir garder ses lèvres pour elle car les sentir contre les miennes était plus fort que tout, et je ne voulais plus les lâcher.

_« Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Reprends-toi Edward ! Éloigne-toi ! »_ Me serinai-je.

D'un seul coup, Bella attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit légèrement. Un grognement sortit de ma poitrine et me fit perdre la raison.

_**Nom de dieu Bella ! **_plaquai de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Mes mains parcourant son corps si parfait pour atterrir sur ses seins généreux.

Je quittai ses lèvres merveilleuses à regret, déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou. Je remontai ensuite vers son oreille dont je mordis le lobe et murmurai d'une voix rauque.

_**Vous êtes magnifique.**_

Elle frémit et se tortilla sous moi, frôlant mon sexe, on ne peut plus dur pour elle, qui ne demandait qu'une chose, être en elle. Mais pas pour le moment. Là, je voulais lui faire découvrir tous les plaisirs de l'amour. Je traçai donc un chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine puis pris son téton entre mes lèvres, faisant tourner ma langue autour, le mordillant, l'embrassant, pendant que ma main s'occupait de son autre sein.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui se répercuta directement dans mon sexe.

Me déplaçant au dessus d'elle, je fis subir le même traitement à son autre sein avant de descendre sur son ventre laissant un sillon humide sur mon passage. J'embrassai son ventre plat, tout en espérant qu'il ne le reste pas.

Je descendis toujours plus au sud, mais arrivé à son mont de vénus, je la sentis se tendre.

_**Edward…**_, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_**N'ayez pas peur. Ressentez.**_

_**Je…**_

_**Ayez confiance.**_

Comme elle ne dit rien, je continuai mon chemin, contournant sa féminité, embrassant sa hanche pour arriver jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ceci afin de me rapprocher de plus en plus vers mon but.

Je savais que Bella était stressée que je me retrouve à cet endroit. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Mais je savais aussi que si elle arrivait à passer au-dessus de cela, elle en éprouverait énormément de plaisir.

Donc délicatement, je posai un premier baiser sur sa féminité, dont l'odeur me narguait puis une seconde, ainsi que sur ses lèvres intimes.

_**Edward je…**_ commença-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

Mais je ne la laissai pas finir, passant ma langue entre ses lèvres et remontant jusqu'à cette zone si sensible. Ce qui la fit se cambrer.

_**Belle Bella**_, soufflai-je.

Puis je repartis à l'assaut de sa féminité, faisant tournoyer ma langue sur son point le plus sensible. Descendant entre ses lèvres, lui faisant l'amour avec ma langue, récoltant ainsi son jus si merveilleux. Puis retournai jouer avec son point sensible. Elle haleta à plusieurs reprises, et je décidai d'ajouter mes doigts à sa torture. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était proche.

_**Laissez-vous aller**_. J'accélérai mes mouvements en elle.

_**Hum…**_

_**Dites mon nom Bella…**_

_**Hum…**_

_**Criez-le !**_ Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui demandai cela mais j'avais envie de l'entendre pendant sa jouissance.

Alors, pour la faire basculer dans les abîmes du plaisir, je recourbai mes doigts en elle et mordillai son point sensible. Ce fut radical. Elle se cambra, ses parois se resserrent sur mes doigts et je l'entendis.

_**Edward…**_ Ce n'était pas un cri. Elle l'avait juste murmuré, mais elle l'avait dit. Et si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je suis sûr que j'aurais moi aussi sombré dans le plaisir.

Je lapai tout le jus qu'elle avait bien voulu me donner, déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres intimes puis remontai, tout en embrassant et caressant son corps.

Posant un dernier baiser dans son cou, je me décalai en me mettant sur le côté. Tout en laissant ma main faire de petites arabesques sur son ventre, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Une fois remise, elle vint se blottir contre moi. Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment, ce qui était loin d'être gênant, bien au contraire. J'étais bien là, elle dans mes bras. Je devais cependant rompre ce silence et ce moment parfait.

_**Je vais vous laisser.**_

_**Quoi ? Mais…**_ Elle était déroutée et j'avoue que moi aussi.

_**Je ferai en sorte de tenir ma promesse.**_

_**Mais…**_

Je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions car j'avais peur de dire quelque chose de trop.

_**N'oubliez-pas de trouver ce livre.**_

_**Oui**_, me répondit-elle, en comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis me dépêchai de reculer, avant d'en vouloir plus. Mais elle me retint par la main.

_**Vous reverrai-je ?**_

Quelle question déroutante. Comme si elle voulait revoir le monstre qui l'avait prise de force et qui allait lui voler son bébé.

_**Si tout se passe bien… non Bella**_. A cette pensée, un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit.

_**Et dans le cas contraire ?**_ Il est vrai qu'il y avait la possibilité que ça ne marche pas, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi.

_**Je ne sais pas encore**_, lui dis-je.

Je dégageai ma main et d'un geste tendre, l'approchai de son visage pour lui caresser la joue, me remémorant la profondeur de ses yeux.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il fallait que je sorte de cette cabine. Je me levai et me dirigeai à la faible lumière de la nuit vers le fauteuil.

Bien vite, je fus habillé. Il était tant pour moi de la quitter.

_**Avez-vous une dernière question **_? Je voulais repousser ce moment.

_**Je ne le verrai jamais**_. Ce n'était pas une question.

_**Non**_, soufflai-je.

Que pouvais-je rajouter ? Que c'était mieux ainsi ? Qu'elle souffrirait moins ? Tout cela n'était que foutaise, quoi qu'il se passe, elle serait blessée et plus encore.

_**Est-ce que je pourrai avoir de ses nouvelles ?**_

_**Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable**_. Je mourais d'envie de lui dire oui, que je lui enverrais des lettres chaque jour, en lui racontant les prouesses de notre enfant, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas.

_**Je comprends**_. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre cela ?

A cet instant, une image me vint. Elle était la bonté incarnée, un ange. Et moi, un monstre sans cœur.

_**Demain, ce sera Jacob qui vous conduira… S'il y a le moindre problème, faites dire à Angela de me contacter sur le champ.**_

_**Oui**_, murmura-t-elle.

Au son de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'elle était bouleversée et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas retourner auprès d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en tournant la poignée mais ne l'ouvris pas :

_**Je suis tellement désolé**_, soufflai-je. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire et c'était vraiment minable par rapport à tout ce que je lui faisais subir.

_**Moi aussi**_, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ma main serra la poignée de toutes mes forces, m'obligeant à ne pas y retourner. Puis dans un dernier effort, j'ouvris cette porte et sortis rapidement, m'adossant contre celle-ci. Angela était dans un coin du petit salon et brodait un napperon. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle leva un sourcil.

_**Vous devriez aller la retrouver, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une amie**_, dis-je la voix éteinte.

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

_**Vous…**_, commença-t-elle, mais je la coupai, sachant à son regard qu'elle croyait que j'avais encore été un monstre avec elle… et en quelque sorte, c'était réellement le cas.

_**Non, je pense juste qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle.**_

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers moi, toujours appuyé contre cette porte.

_**Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plaît**_. Elle acquiesça encore, même si je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de le lui demander. _**C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle**_, ajoutai-je.

_**Oui… mais parfois trop sensible**_. Je ne pus qu'approuver.

Sur ce, je quittai cet endroit en laissant une partie de moi avec elle.

* * *

**Et voila… suis-je pardonner ?**

**Bon bah j'ai fait mon boulot à vous de faire le votre je veux tout savoir**

**La petite bulle jaune vous attend**

**Evidement le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite je pense ne pas pouvoir faire pire que là (honte à moi)**

**Oh je viens tout juste de crée un conte FB si cela vous dit de venir me voir ****Héra fic**

**Et les ban' des chapitre son désormais sur mon profile**


	7. Chapter 6

Et le voila enfin !

Merci a toutes celle qui ce son proposé pour le poste !

Merci a celle qui n'ont pas laché et qui m'ont envoyé régulierement des messages

Larsand j'ai adoré toutes tes reviews « hé salut ce n'est pas du harcèlement »

Carol tu as été le déclancheur avec ton « téééééééé nullllllll (boude)

Je vais pas etre sympas car je ne vais pas répondre a tout le monde personnellement sa serait super long vu que sa fait… je sais meme plus combien de temps il y a eu entre le 5 et 6

Mais je suis super étonné qu'il y est encore du monde pour me lire

Et un énorme merci a Elise ma super Beta qui a corrigé ce chapitre super vite !

Bon allé ca suffit les bla bla place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 6 : Le couvant**

**(Pov B)**

Trois semaines que j'étais enfermée dans ce couvent.

Trois semaines que je m'ennuyais à mourir.

Trois semaines que la mère supérieure me prenait de haut.

Trois semaines que l'on m'obligeait à porter cette robe grise hideuse. Habituellement j'adorais les robes simples, mais là ce gris terne avec mon teint plus que pale j'avais l'air malade et puis ce tissu plus qu'irritant me sortait par les yeux, j'en étais presque à regretter les robes excentriques de Rosalie.

Trois semaines qu'Angela avait l'autorisation de ne passer qu'une petite heure par jour.

Trois semaines où j'étais priée de faire silence.

Trois semaines où je pouvais ressasser encore et encore pourquoi je me retrouvais ici.

Trois semaines que je priais chaque jour qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Trois semaines qu'on avait débarqué.

Quatre semaines que l'attitude d'Edward me perturbait.

Cinq semaines depuis notre départ.

Six semaines depuis que ma vie était devenue un enfer.

Sept semaines que dame nature n'était pas venue me rendre visite…

Le cliquetis du verrou de ma cellule, me sortit de mes pensées. Car oui je ne pouvais considérer ces quatre murs de chambre. Quatre murs en pierre où se trouvait un petit lit en fer forgé qui grinçait au moindre mouvement, une petite armoire qui ne servait strictement à rien vu qu'on m'avait confisqué mes effets personnels et un petit bureau avec sa chaise, où trônait une bible que je refusais de toucher. Et pour seule décoration un Christ et une peinture de Marie et ça je lui avais dit !

_**Marie Isabella, votre visiteur est là**_, dit la sœur Marie Thérèse

Je soufflais j'avais eu bon leur demander de m'appeler Bella c'était tout juste si je n'avais pas offensé Dieu.

_**Merci ma sœur**_

Je me levais et la suivais dans les couloirs sombres du couvent, il était pourtant dix heures et je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait grand soleil dehors, c'était tellement déprimant.

Arrivée dans le jardin arrière du couvent je vis Angela attendre près du petit puits. Je pressais le pas sans me mettre à courir vers elle, sous le regard amusé de la sœur qui était la seule à n'avoir un cœur froid comme ce lieu… enfin selon moi.

_**Angela comme je suis heureuse de te voir**_, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. _**As-tu eu des nouvelles ?**_ lui demandais-je avec espoir que mon châtiment ici fût enfin fini, elle grimaça. J'avais compris.

_**Je suis désolée Mad… heu Bella**_, dit-elle en regardent ses pieds.

J'aurai du m'en douter. Comment pouvais je être aussi stupide que de penser qu'un homme près à vous prendre votre enfant tiendrait sa promesse. Et comment pouvais-je y croire encore après trois semaines.

_**Ne le soit pas Angela, j'aurai du m'y attendre**_, dis-je résignée. Je m'assis sur le rebord du petit puits le regard dans le vague.

_**Bella**_, souffla-t-elle.

_**Non c'est bon Angela j'étais seulement naïve d'y croire.**_

_**Bella en fait il a répondu à toutes mes missives.**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Parfaitement.**_

_**Et pourquoi suis-je toujours ici dans ce cas.**_

_**Et bien figurez-vous qu'il est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît de placer une jeune femme enceinte et non mariée dans un…**_

_**Voyez-vous ça !**_ la coupais-je. _**Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi**_, me moquais-je. _**Et sinon comment vont Rose et Damon ?**_ demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

_**Très bien Mademoiselle Rosalie a parait-il trouvé « LA » demeure idéale. Monsieur Damon devait aller visiter aujourd'hui.**_

J'aurai tellement aimé être avec eux. Mes amis… non mon frère et ma sœur, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenu en montant sur ce navire, me manquaient.

_**Angela qu'avons-nous dit à propos des Mademoiselle et des Monsieur**_, dis-je pour qu'elle ne distingue pas mon trouble.

_**Je sais**_, souffla-t-elle. _**Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de changer cela du jour au lendemain.**_

_**Je comprends**_, la rassurais-je et c'était le cas elle avait été élevée pour servir les nobles et non pour être leur égal.

L'heure passa comme à son habitude extrêmement vite et je me retrouvais cinq minutes plus tard assises à la table du déjeuner, tête baissée à attendre que le bénédicité soit fini pour pouvoir enfin manger.

Le premier jour j'étais un peu perplexe de prendre le déjeuner à onze heures mais le lendemain quand on vient me réveiller à six heures pour la prière, j'avais compris.

Et là je grimaçais devant ma soupe et mon bout de pain, à croire que les bonnes sœurs de ce couvent ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Car c'était soupe midi et soir et avec un peu de chance je pouvais trouver un bout de viande mélangé à mes légumes.

Je fouillais ma soupe de ma cuillère et soupirais en ne trouvent que des pommes de terre et des carottes.

_**Avez-vous un problème Marie Isabella ? **_demanda la mère supérieure.

_**Non ma mère**_, m'empressais-je de dire. Mais vu son regard je n'avais pas dû y mettre assez de conviction.

_**Peut-être qu'un jeun jusqu'à demain vous permettrez de mieux appréciez ce que le Seigneur vous offre.**_

_**Je vous assure que j'apprécie ce qu'il m'offre**_, je n'avais déjà presque rien à manger alors me priver de deux repas était hors de question aussi déprimant soit-il.

_**Eh bien vous l'apprécierez encore plus demain alors.**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Vous pouvez aller communier, je viendrai vous chercher**_, me congédia-t-elle.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie hurler ses quatre vérités à cette bonne sœur aigrie. Mais à la place je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue et plutôt fort car le goût si particulier du sang emplit ma bouche ce qui me donna un haut de cœur.

Je me levais précipitamment main devant la bouche et courue dans la salle de toilette pour y rendre le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.

J'avais toujours détesté la vu du sang et apparemment le goût aussi…

Je me relevais péniblement, versais un peu d'eau dans la vasque de toilette et me rafraîchit le vissage.

Une fois remise, je me dirigeais vers mon lieu de prière il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me gratifie d'un deuxième jour sans repas.

Ne leur avait on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas priver une femme enceinte de nourriture.

Installé devant l'autel je rallais contre l'injustice de ma vie. Je n'avais rien fais pour mériter cela ! Et le pire était que l'on me traitait comme si j'étais une fille indigne, une pécheresse, comme si c'était moi qui l'avais voulu.

Pendant plus d'une heure je rallais contre Dieu d'avoir permis cela. J'avais vraiment dû le décevoir pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi ainsi.

Enfin la mère supérieure arriva.

_**Suivez-moi Marie Isabella**_, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Ce que je fis en me demandant où nous allions car nous ne nous dirigions pas vers le potager et c'était pourtant mon activité depuis mon arrivée ici.

Bien vite elle nous arrêta devant ma cellule, ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer. Il y avait un homme à l'intérieur, un grand blond élégamment habillé.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa présence en ce lieu.

_**Je suis le médecin qui suis chargé de votre état**_, m'apprit il en voyant sûrement la surprise sur mon visage. J'acquiesçais de la tête ne trouvant rien à dire et surtout n'aimant pas son regard sur moi que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Il se tourna enfin vers la mère supérieure et reprit : _**Comment se passe son début de grossesse ?**_

_**Mise à part son comportement insolant tout se passe bien**_, mais bien sûr.

_**Cela ne m'étonne pas**_, répondit-il. Non mais je rêve et en plus il la croyait. _**On ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose**_, pour qui se prenait-il.

_**Je vous demande pardon ?**_

_**Taisez-vous Marie Isabella on ne vous a pas autorisé à parler. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous comportez comme il se doit ne serait-ce que cinq minutes**_, je serais les poings pour ne pas répondre que j'avais été plus que bien éduqué contrairement à d'autres.

_**Bien ma mère puis-je me retrouver seule avec mademoiselle**_, quoi ?

_**Pourquoi cela ?**_ Demandais-je, perplexe, mais personne ne me regarda.

_**Il ne serait pas correct de laisser une demoiselle, telle qu'elle soit, seule avec un homme**_, répondit la mère. Eh bien je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre bien ou mal mais je lui en étais reconnaissante car je ne voulais pour rien au monde me retrouver seule avec lui.

_**Voyons ma mère je suis médecin je vais juste effectuer une consultation de contrôle.**_

_**Et donc si c'est une simple consultation de contrôle vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste**_, bien dit ma mère.

Le médecin me fixait avec insistance mais je n'arrivais encore pas à cerner son regard. Seule la chair de poule qui me parcourait le corps me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je me retrouve seule avec lui.

Il se tourna enfin vers la mère.

_**Soit**_, il se dirigea vers sa mallette posée sur le petit bureau. _**Dégrafez votre robe et installez-vous sur la couche**_, dit-il sans se retourner.

_**Pourquoi devrais-je ouvrir ma robe ?**_

_**Pour l'osculation évidemment.**_

Je me tournais vers la mère supérieure en la suppliant du regard même si j'avais peu de chance qu'elle me vienne en aide vu qu'elle me détestait.

Mais elle me tendit la main.

_**Venez**_

Elle me fit me retourner et dégrafa ma robe la faisant glisser sur mes épaules ce qui la fit pendre à ma taille. Je croisais immédiatement les bras sur ma poitrine. Puis elle me retourna me placent le linge qui me servait à m'essuyer lors de ma toilette pour me protéger du regard du Docteur qui était fixé sur moi ses yeux qui étaient bleus étaient devenus noirs ce qui me fit frissonner je détournais le regard pour voir la mère me fixer elle aussi.

_**Merci**_, murmurais-je.

Elle parut surprise, en même temps, elle me prenait pour une catin donc elle devait vraiment l'être.

Une fois allongée sur ma couche, je tournais le regard vers le mur. Mais cela n'étant pas suffisant, je fermais les yeux et laissais mes pensées me ramener à des moments de joie lors de mon enfance. Cela fonctionna très bien car l'osculation se déroula sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne pourrai pas dire si le docteur avait posé des questions ou autres. Tout ce que je retiens était que tout allait bien et que je pouvais me revêtir...

Et enfin sœur Marie Thérèse vient me délivrer de mon calvaire

_**Marie Isabella on vous attend dans le potager.**_

Bon finalement le calvaire continuait mais tout était mieux que de rester dans cette pièce avec lui.

_**Oui ma sœur**_, soufflais-je.

J'avais horreur de cela et pourtant avant j'appréciais de m'occuper des fleurs de mon jardin qui entouraient mon kiosque. Il devait être quatorze heures et j'allais devoir gratter la terre sous un soleil de plomb.

_**Ayez un peu confiance ma fille, tout se passera bien.**_

_**Oui ma sœur**_, soufflais-je de nouveau n'y croyant absolument pas et gardant en mémoire le regard de cet homme.

Mais elle était vraiment gentille avec moi dommage que les autres n'étaient pas comme elle.

Pendant plus de deux heures, je bêchais la terre, arrachais les mauvaises herbes et récoltais les légumes mûrs. J'avais une envie folle de mettre une de ces tomates dans la poche de mon tablier mais c'était peine perdu avec toutes ces sœurs à mes côtés.

A seize heures nous retournions à l'intérieur pour deux longues heures de prière. Le silence était de mise jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les journées plus longues les unes que les autres passaient et se ressemblaient.

Quand fut l'heure du dîner je fus congédiée dans ma « cellule » et sœur Marie Thérèse viendra verrouiller ma porte après au cas où je décidais de fuir cet endroit. Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait bien pu leur raconter Edward pour subir un tel traitement.

J'aurai tellement voulu l'avoir en face de moi pour lui exprimer ma façon de penser. Et l'idée me viens pourquoi passer par Angela… j'allais moi-même lui écrire enfin pour cela il me faudrait d'abord trouver de quoi le faire.

Je pourrai demander à Angela demain mais le problème était que la mère supérieure avait été bien clair « interdiction de lui remette quoi que ce soit» « privé de vos visites ».

_**AH !**_ j'en avais plus que marre et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'on me prive de ma seule heure de « liberté ».

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

_**Oui**_, dis-je incertaine. C'était la première fois qu'on toquait à ma porte le soir généralement ils se contentaient de la verrouiller.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sœur Marie Thérèse.

_**Tout va bien ma fille ?**_ dit-elle inquiète.

_**Oui ma sœur**_, et comme pour me contredire mon ventre se fit entendre. _**Désolée**_, dis-je les joues rosies.

_**Ne le soyez pas**_, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_**Il y a un problème ma sœur**_, déjà qu'elle soit rentrée était surprenant mais qu'elle parle l'était d'autant plus sachant qu'à cette heure c'était une activité interdite.

_**Non mais je voulais vous apporter ceci**_, murmura elle. Elle sortit de son tablier un morceau de pain et une de ces tomates qui m'avait tant donné envie cet après-midi. _**Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… **_je la coupais.

_**Non c'est déjà beaucoup**_, dis-je en attrapant la nourriture qu'elle me tendait. _**Je vous remercie mais vous n'aurez pas de problème ? je peux attendre demain vous savez.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas**_, me rassura-t-elle_**. Et puis dans votre état il faut manger**_, dit-elle avec un regard bien veillant.

_**Merci ma sœur.**_

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle se préoccupait de moi, de nous .

_**Ma sœur puis-je vous demander un service, je sais que vous avez déjà fait beaucoup**_, dis-je en montrant mon butin.

_**Dites-moi Isabella**_, tiens je n'avais plus le droit à Marie Isabella.

_**Je… j'aimerais avoir de quoi écrire une lettre**_, lui dis je en baissant la tête

_**Et pour qui est elle destinée ?**_

Sur le coup j'avais envie de lui mentir de lui dire qu'elle était pour ma mère mais elle était ma seule alliée dans ce couvant.

_**Pour Edward**_, soufflais-je.

_**Qui est-ce ? **_demanda-t-elle.

_**Le père de l'enfant, **_lui répondis je en me demandant pourquoi ne le savait-elle pas déjà. Pourtant elles devraient être toutes au courant de la situation. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait que son nom.

_**Et comment allez-vous lui transmettre cette lettre ?**_

_**Angela lui fera parvenir, c'est un de nos accords.**_

_**Vos accords ? Excuser moi ma fille mais je suis confuse, **_je l'étais d'autant plus.

_**C'est moi qui m'excuse ma sœur mais que vous a-t-on dit à mon sujet ?**_

_**Eh bien il nous a été rapporté que vous aviez séduit un homme marié lors d'un bal, **_là j'étais presque sûr de ressembler à une carpe avec mes grand yeux et ma bouche ouverte.

_**Mais non **_hurlais-je presque.

_**Doucement ma fille je ne devais déjà pas être là alors si la mère nous entend parler je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera.**_

_**Excusez-moi mais tout ceci est faux. Ils sont venu me chercher car la femme d'Edward est inféconde et que mon cher père avait une dette envers eux. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ceci, j'avais une vie tout à fait chaste avant de monter sur ce navire pour qu'on me la prenne sans mon consentement.**_

_**Je suis perdu pourquoi la mère nous a-t-elle raconté cette histoire.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, mon rôle est de donner un héritier à cette famille et de repartir pour la France mais nous savons très bien ce qu'il m'attendrait là-bas… j'ai été souillé je n'y retournerai pas…**_

_**Oh ma fille, je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive.**_

_**Vous n'y êtes pour rien le pire dans tout cela est que je vais perdre mon bébé**_, elle me regarda avec pitié et s'en fut trop, je fondis en larmes bien que je m'étais promis d'être forte.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta avec des mots et des gestes apaisants jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me calmer.

_**Nous n'avions pas été mis au courant de cette histoire et n'avons jamais été en contact avec cet Edward. L'homme qui a fait tout le nécessaire est le docteur que vous avez vu cet après-midi**_, je relevais la tête surprise.

_**Êtes-vous sur qu'il n'est jamais venu ?**_

_**Pensez-vous, il n'y a pas beaucoup de visite dans le couvent.**_

_**Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? **_pensais-je à voix haute.

_**Je ne sais pas mais je me renseignerai.**_

_**Non**_ fis-je un peu trop fort, je repris plus doucement. _**Non, la mère supérieure ne m'apprécie pas. Elle croira que je vous ai menti.**_

_**Mais elle doit être au courant.**_

_**A votre avis qui va-t-on croire ? Un docteur de bonne réputation ou une fille comme moi.**_

_**Bella**_, fit elle durement. _**Ne parlez pas de vous comme cela.**_

_**Mais c'est pourtant ce que vont croire les autres**_, elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que j'avais raison, je poursuivis. _**Si vous pouvez me trouver de quoi écrire ce sera déjà beaucoup.**_

_**Croyez-vous qu'il vous aidera ?**_ demanda-t-elle septique.

_**Je l'espère il me la promis**_, dis je en regardant mes doigts.

_**Hum…**_ je relevais la tête. _**Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous. Aller maintenant il est temps.**_

_**Merci pour tout ma sœur.**_

Elle me sourit tristement et sortie de ma « cellule » ferment néanmoins la porte à clé derrière elle mais je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit regardant le bout de pain et la tomate qu'elle m'avait apporté me demandant ce qu'elle risquait si elle c'était fait prendre. Sœur Marie Thérèse me rappelait Toinette notre cuisinière. Lorsque enfant ma mère m'avait envoyé au lit sans dîner pour avoir mis les pièges à souris dans le terreau de notre jardinier pour lui montrer ce que ça faisait. Toinette était venu le soir m'apporter une petite collation pour passer la nuit.

Le bruit d'une clé qu'on insérait dans la serrure de ma porte me sortit de mes pensées. Prise de panique je me hâtais de fourrer mes biens sous mon oreiller et fis semblant de dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement puis le bruit de pas se déplaçant dans la pièce. J'avais trop peur de me faire prendre pour ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis qu'on soufflait et la faible lumière que projetait la bougie derrière mes paupières closes s'éteignit. Puis de nouveau, le bruit de la porte qu'on referme ainsi que la serrure.

Doucement j'ouvris les yeux m'habituant à la faible lumière que la lune projetait par la petite fenêtre.

J'observais la pièce essayant de détecter quelque chose d'inhabituelle mais ne voyais rien. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit pour rallumer la bougie afin de pouvoir manger.

Une fois celle-ci allumée, je sortis mon petit butin et croquais dans ma tomate. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Je mangeais doucement pour savourent chaque bouché. Mes yeux erraient dans la pièce et un petit pot sur le bureau attira mon attention : je me levais.

Un petit encrier, sa plume et du papier étaient placés près de la bible.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, Sœur Marie Thérèse était vraiment un ange.

Je ne perdis pas une minute pour m'installer au petit bureau et commençais ma lettre de peur que tout ceci disparaisse.

_Edward_

_Quand j'ai émis le souhait de vous écrire, j'étais en colère. Contre vous, contre ce couvent, contre les personnes y habitant._

_Mais ce soir une personne a eu un geste envers moi que je ne pourrai oublier_

_Ma colère s'est estompée et je ne ressens plus que de la déception envers vous_

_Vous vouliez vous faire pardonnez ! Sachez que vous avez échoué_

_Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une chose, me sortir de ce couvant_

_A la place je suis traitée comme une femme de mauvaise foi car je porte l'enfant d'un homme marié._

_J'ai appris ce soir que les sœurs croyaient que tout ceci était de ma faute, que je vous avais séduit lors d'un bal._

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?_

_Avez-vous honte de votre démarche pour agir ainsi ?_

_Êtes-vous seulement au courant…_

_Savez-vous comment l'on me traite ?_

_On m'a privé de tous mes biens en arrivant ici mais je pouvais m'en passer. On m'a forcé à travailler et je me suis exécuté._

_Mais qu'on prive de nourriture mon enfant, car même si vous finirez par me le prendre il est mien, je ne le supporte pas._

_On m'a toujours dit qu'une femme enceinte mangeait pour deux. Je ne veux pas accoucher d'un enfant mort-né comme la fille de la bonne de Newton parce que vous avez été négligent._

_Vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aimeriez plus que votre propre vie. Et bien commencez maintenant._

_Avec toute ma déception,_

_Bella_

Je ne relus pas lettre il le méritait amplement. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à la transmettre à Angela sans être vu.

Après avoir rangé ou plutôt caché mon petit trésor dans le fond de l'armoire, j'éteignis la lumière et me mis au lit plus sereine que je ne l'avais été depuis trois semaines.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillais j'avais une faim de loup et je n'attendais qu'une chose que Sœur Marie Thérèse vienne me chercher pour pouvoir la remercier.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas elle et je dus attendre jusqu'à dix heures pour pouvoir me retrouver seule avec elle.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs sombres du couvent en direction des jardins pour ma visite journalière avec Angela.

_**Ma sœur**_, l'interpellais-je.

_**Oui.**_

_**Merci pour hier**_, soufflais-je.

_**Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**_

_**Mais hier…**_ elle me coupa.

_**A été une longue journée, j'étais épuisée je me suis couchée après la prière du soir.**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Pas de mais Marie Isabella**_, nous y revoilà. _**Hier était une journée comme les autres**_, dit-elle en souriant.

_**Merci**_, soufflais-je ayant compris son petit jeu.

_**Aller, allez donc rejoindre votre amie.**_

Je lui souriais et me hâtais de rejoindre Angela.

Une fois à sa hauteur on se serait brièvement dans les bras.

_**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui**_, demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournais pour voir sœur marie Thérèse faisant semblant d'être occupé.

_**Bien**_ souris je. _**Alors comment Damon a-t-il trouvé la maison ? **_elle parut désarçonné. _**Quoi elle ne lui a pas plu ?**_

_**Si… si mais…**_

_**Mais quoi ?**_ elle avait vraiment l'air perdu.

_**Euh rien… euh il l'a trouvé parfaite pour vous.**_

_**Tu sais que tu es compris dans le vous donc tu devrais plutôt dire « pour nous ».**_

_**Euh oui… bien sur**_, dit-elle gêner. _**Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Oui pourquoi et puis c'est plutôt toi qui agis bizarrement**_, dis-je innocente.

_**Et bien d'habitude votre première question depuis votre arrivée ici est « avez-vous des nouvelles» et là non donc je me pose des questions.**_

_**Avez-vous des nouvelles ?**_

_**Euh non…**_

_**Donc pourquoi poser une question quand on connaît déjà la réponse.**_

_**Que c'est-il passé depuis ma visite d'hier ?**_ demanda-t-elle en froncent les sourcils.

_**Rien de bien particulier, j'ai prié, été privé de déjeuner et dîner, eu la visite du docteur, récolté les légumes, bêché, enlevé les mauvaises herbes, re-prié et écris une lettre à Edward que je compte bien te donner pour que tu lui transmettes**_, lui dis je naturellement.

_**Vous… quoi ?**_

_**Angela suivez un peu… j'ai prié…**_

_**Oui !oui ! la prière, la récolte ! vous avez écrit une lettre.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Mais…**_ je la coupais.

_**Angela tout ce que je veux entendre est « oui je la lui transmettrai »**_ dis-je agacée.

_**Bien sûr Mademoiselle je la lui transmettrai.**_

_**Bien.**_

Bon j'y avais été un peu fort mais j'en avais plus que marre qu'on me dicte ma conduite.

_**Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour qu'elle lui soit remise en mains propres**_, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus, on avait rompu les règles et je ne voulais pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis.

_**Bien mademoiselle je pourrai demander à Monsieur Black.**_

_**Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord il est censé nous surveiller. **_Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel_**. Imagine que tu décides de m'enlever pendant son absence, rigolais-je.**_

_**Je lui demanderai et s'il refuse j'irai moi-même.**_

_**Non j'ai besoin de toi ici tu es la seule partie de la journée où je peux parler à quelqu'un**_, je réfléchis à nos options._** Demande à Damon, il n'aura qu'à se faire passer pour un coursier.**_

Après ce petit échange nous parlions de tout et de rien. Quand l'heure arriva à sa fin, je la pris dans mes bras et lui glissais ma lettre dans son tablier avec sa promesse de lui faire parvenir au plus vite.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme tout les autres. Enfin jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, j'étais prête à m'installer à table lorsque la mère supérieure m'interpella.

_**Marie Isabella veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau**_, dit-elle froidement.

Toutes les sœurs me regardaient avec un air de reproche enfin non pas toute, Sœur Marie Thérèse regardait la mère supérieure avec un air interrogateur je n'étais donc pas la seule à ne pas comprendre cette requête.

Je la suivais donc jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivé dans la pièce, elle alla s'installer derrière ce dernier et je m'apprêtais à prendre place sur la chaise en face.

_**Non restez debout.**_

Bon il y avait vraiment un problème mais j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas.

Et c'est là que je vis l'encrier, la plume, et le papier sur le bureau.

Elle avait eu le culot de fouiller dans ma « cellule » me privant du peu d'intimité qu'il me restait.

_**Vous n'aviez pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires !**_ je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus.

_**Le « droit » j'ai tous les droits sur ce couvent Marie Isabella. Et je ne tolère pas les voleuses ici !**_

_**Voleuse… je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Vous ne comprenez pas ! vous n'allez pas me faire croire que tout ceci est arrivé dans votre armoire comme par miracle.**_

_**Bien que vu votre rang vous êtes censé croire au miracle, non ce n'en est pas un mais je ne l'ai pas volé pour autant.**_

_**Et menteuse pas dessus le marché. En même temps je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose d'une fille comme vous.**_

Quoi !

_**Une fille comme moi !**_ c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi humilié même si maintenant j'en connaissais l'origine.

_**Ne faite pas l'innocente, c'est très mal venu.**_

_**Vous ne savez rien à mon sujet**_, murmurai-je.

_**Je n'ai pas besoin dans savoir plus.**_

Bien sur à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre, j'étais une petite française enceinte d'un homme marié, placée dans un couvent pour cacher la honte.

Je ne pus pousser plus loin mes pensées car la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sœur Marie Thérèse.

_**Ma mère ne vous en prenez pas à Marie Isabella elle y est pour rien.**_

_**Le vol est strictement interdit dans nos murs Sœur Marie Thérèse.**_

_**Mais elle n'a rien volé, c'est moi qui lui est apporté hier soir.**_

_**Ne cherchait pas à la couvrir, j'ai bien vu votre comportement avec elle je ne suis pas aveugle.**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Et le fait qu'elle vous pousse à mentir pour elle montre bien quel genre de personne elle est.**_

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela, Sœur Marie Thérèse avait été ma seule allié depuis ces trois semaines et je ne voulais pas qu'elle en subisse les conséquences.

_**Elle a raison ma sœur c'est moi qui est emprunté**_, bah oui je ne pouvais quand même pas m'accuser de vol. _**Tout ceci. Ne vous accusez pas pour mes fautes.**_

_**Mais Isabella…**_

_**Cela suffit ma sœur**_, la coupa la mère supérieure. _**Retournez à table.**_

_**Mais… **_cette fois se fut moi qui la coupa.

_**Merci ma sœur mais elle a raison je dois assumer mes actes.**_

_**Bella**_, souffla-t-elle.

Et rien qu'avec ce simple mot elle me réchauffa le cœur je lui souris.

_**S'il vous plaît, retournez à table tout se passera bien**_, murmurai-je.

_**Bien**_, dit-elle résignée.

Elle leva sa main et caressa ma joue tendrement me sourit une dernière fois puis sortit du bureau me laissant seul avec le dragon mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait me dire ou faire ne pourrait miner mon moral.

_**Bon je vois que vous avez réussi à attendrir Sœur Marie Thérèse, elle a toujours été faible devant les femmes de petite joie mais votre petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi. Je vois tout à fait quel genre de fille vous êtes.**_

_**Si vous le dite**_, après tout, peu importait ce qu'elle pensait de moi je n'avais pas à lui plaire et mes actes ne se reporteraient plus sur ma famille.

_**Bon maintenant parlons des conséquences de vos actes.**_

_**Comme il vous plaira**_, après tout, ma condition ne pouvait pas être pire.

_**Vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut plus vous faire confiance donc vous allez devoir changer de chambre.**_

_**Bien**_, de toute façon je ne considérais pas cette pièce comme une chambre.

_**Et bien évidemment fini les visites.**_

_**Quoi ! non ! **_elle sourit à ma réaction c'était donc cela qu'elle voulait et bien elle n'aura plus cette satisfaction.

_**Après votre geste et votre façon d'avoir poussé sœur marie Thérèse à se dénoncer à votre place vous comprendrez bien qu'on ne peut permettre que cela se reproduise.**_

_**Bien mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Angela**_, dis-je calmement.

_**Vous avez réussi à corrompe une sœur tout ce qu'il y a de plus admirable donc je ne peux imaginer ce que vous pourriez faire faire à une jeune femme innocente.**_

Que répondre à cela…

Face à mon silence elle sourit victorieuse se leva et contourna le bureau pour ouvrir la porte.

_**Bien maintenant suivez-moi je vous conduis à votre nouvelle chambre.**_

_**Nous n'allons pas dîner ?**_ demandais-je incrédule.

_**Un repas se mérite or ce n'est pas votre cas. Nous verrons demain si après une bonne nuit de sommeil vos excuses seront acceptables.**_

_**Mes excuses ?**_

_**Bien sûr vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer cela aussi facilement. Demain matin, au petit déjeuner, vous présenterez vos excuses devant les sœurs et moi-même et si elles sont sincères vous pourrez vous joindre à nous.**_

En fait, ce qu'elle voulait c'était m'humilier un peu plus. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu la rendre comme cela.

Je ne répondis rien à quoi bon et me dirigeais vers la porte mais elle me stoppa.

_**Ou croyiez vous aller ?**_ demanda-t-elle

_**Il faut bien sortir de ce bureau pour aller dans ma nouvelle… heu… **_j'avais envie de lui dire « cellule » mais je pense qu'elle me le ferait payer. Oh et puis zut ! au point où j'en étais. _**Dans ma nouvelle « cellule ».**_

Elle plissa les yeux me fixant méchamment.

_**On devrait vous laver la bouche avec du savon noir. Cela vous fera peut-être réfléchir avant de parler.**_

_**Mais c'était le cas ! **_la défiais-je.

J'en avais plus que marre. Jamais personne ne m'avait traité de la sorte.

_**Vraiment**_, dit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille. _**Peut être avons-nous été trop indulgentes avec vous finalement.**_

_**Indulgente**_, dis-je incrédule. _**Je vous rappelle que je n'ai commis aucun crime, c'est même le contraire c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire.**_

_**Vous une victime ! on aura tout entendu. Vous vivez dans le péché et vous vous considérez comme une victime laissez-moi rire**_, mais elle ne ria pas préférant me foudroyer du regard. _**Vous avez cherché ce qu'il vous arrive.**_

_**Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute avec vous. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver. Ni à vous ni à qui que ce soit. Sur ce voudriez-vous bien m'emmenez à ma « cellule » s'il vous plaît.**_

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux, je crus qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais n'en fis rien.

Au lieu de cela elle se dirigea vers la droite de son bureau ouvrant une petite porte camouflée dans le mur.

_**Suivez-moi**_, dit-elle froidement.

Devais-je vraiment la suivre ? Car honnêtement cette porte ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

_**Dépêchez-vous Marie Isabella**_, grinça-t-elle me sortant de mes pensées

_**Je… où va cette porte ?**_ demandais-je incertaine sans toutefois bouger.

_**A votre chambre bien sûr**_, bah voyons.

Bon j'étais dans un couvent avec des bonnes sœurs il ne pouvait rien m'arriver… n'est ce pas ?

Je suivis donc la mère. Une fois la porte franchie nous empruntâmes un escalier qui nous mena si je le pensais bien sous le bureau. La pièce était petite et sombre, elle devait servir de débarra normalement. Car là il y avait un matelas à même le sol, une vasque avec un peu d'eau et un pot de chambre. En bref le strict minimum, pas de fenêtre, seul la bougie que tenait la mère supérieure nous permettait de voir.

_**Bien vous voilà dans votre nouvelle chambre pour la fin de votre séjour parmi nous comme vous l'auriez devinez**_, elle me regarda. _**Ou peut être pas**_, se crut-elle bon d'ajouter. Comme je ne répondais rien elle continua. _**Et bien sûr maintenant c'est moi qui viendrai vous ouvrir le matin.**_ Je ne dis rien non plus, ce qui sembla la décevoir. Finalement elle tourna les talons montant sur la première marche et ajouta. _**J'espère que la nuit vous fera réfléchir sur vos actes.**_ Sur ceux elle remonta dans son bureau emportant avec elle la petite bougie.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte la faible lumière qui filtrait dans l'escalier disparu me laissant dans le noir complet.

Je respirais calmement pour ne pas me mettre à paniquer. Mes yeux essayaient de s'habituer à l'obscurité en vain il faisait tellement noir que je ne distinguais même pas mes propres mains. Donc très doucement, je me dirigeais vers l'emplacement où je me rappelais se trouvait le lit. Et quand le bout de mon pied frôla le matelas, je me baissais et rampais dessus. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même car il faisait froid dans cette pièce et il n'y avait pas de couverture pour me réchauffer.

Mais où étais-je tombée ?

Je passais ma main sur mon ventre.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien.**_

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois me demandant encore qu'elle heure il pouvait être et si on ne m'avait pas oublié dans cette … cette cave.

J'avais très mal dormi me réveillant souvent à cause du froid. A mon premier réveil, j'avais un peu paniqué ne me rappelant pas où j'étais mais j'avais réussi me calmer.

Mais là, j'avais faim et froid mais surtout j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des jours ici. Bien que je savais pertinemment que cela ne faisait qu'une nuit. Mais était-on enfin le matin ou pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici j'étais pressée qu'on vienne me chercher pour aller travailler le potager en plein soleil.

Le noir ainsi que la pièce m'oppressaient et je sentais le début d'une nouvelle crise me gagner.

Mais avant de me laisser submerger, un bruit de pas au-dessus de ma tête puis d'un verrou se fis entendre. Après ce qui me paru une éternité une légère lumière apparue en haut de l'escalier.

Je soufflais un bon coup lorsque je vis la lumière se rapprocher en même temps que le bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

_**Marie Isabella levez-vous et suivez-moi**_, dis la mère supérieure.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je la suivais jusqu'à son bureau plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière elle ne s'arrêta pas et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du couvent.

_**Avez-vous bien dormi ?**_ demanda-t-elle en rompant le silence.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qui pouvait bien dormir dans cet endroit. Mais ne voulant pas lui montrer que cela avait été horrible, je restais polie comme on me l'avait appris.

_**Très bien ma mère.**_

_**Avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à vos actes.**_

Mais bien sûr ma mère j'ai réfléchi à plein de choses. A comment vous rendre la vie impossible et surtout à comment me sauver de cet endroit.

_**Oui ma mère.**_

_**Êtes-vous prête à faire vos excuses ?**_

Vous pouvez toujours rêver à ce qu'elles soient sincères.

_**Oui ma mère.**_

_**Bien nous allons voir cela de suite.**_

Elle ouvrit les portes de la salle à manger, toutes les sœurs étaient installées à table et tournaient la tête dans notre direction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles aient toutes un visage hostile envers moi. Toutes sauf une, Sœur Marie Thérèse avait gardé la tête baissée et ne la releva que lorsque nous arrivions en bout de table mais finalement en y regardant bien une bonne partie me regardait avec curiosité.

Je vis Sœur Marie Thérèse faire une légère grimace en me voyant, je devais avoir une tête à faire peur.

_**Bien si je vous ai fait attendre c'est que Marie Isabella à quelque chose à nous dire.**_

Oui vous êtes une vielle folle qui devrait avoir honte de son comportement et le Dieu que vous chérissez temps vous punira pour cela !

_**Je tiens à vous faire mes excuses pour mon comportement ainsi que d'avoir emprunté ce matériel pour pouvoir écrire une lettre à ma mère qui me manque énormément et la rassurer en lui disant que je me portais bien. Et je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour perturber votre quotidien par ma présence.**_

Malgré moi les larmes se mirent à couler non pas parce que j'étais désolée mais la fatigue de cette nuit et le fait de me sentir humilier me faisait craquer. Je savais que j'avais menti mais rien que ces excuses étaient un mensonge donc pourquoi ne pas broder.

Je me tus, baissant la tête et séchant mes larmes, j'attendais leur verdict.

_**Bien, mes sœurs devons-nous pardonner à Marie Isabella**_, demanda la mère supérieure.

Il eut un léger brouhaha pendant ce qu'il me parut une éternité mais enfin quelqu'un pris la parole.

_**J'ai une question**_, demanda Sœur Maria.

_**Oui ma sœur**_, l'invita à poursuivre la mère supérieure.

_**Marie Isabella où avez-vous trouvez le nécessaire d'écriture ?**_

_**Je… heu…**_ qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire, je ne savais pas où sœur Marie Thérèse l'avais pris.

_**Eh bien nous attendons ?**_ Insista-t-elle.

_**Dans le bureau de la mère supérieure ?**_ dis-je incertaine plus comme une question.

_**Est-ce votre encrier et votre plume ma mère ? **_demanda une autre. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi insistaient-elles.

_**Non elle ment une fois de plus**_, répondit-elle froidement.

_**Bien sûr qu'elle ment, elle ne sait pas à qui appartient ce matériel vu que c'est moi qui lui est donné.**_

_**Ne racontez pas de bêtise Sœur Marie Thérèse.**_

_**Je l'ai emprunté à Sœur Maria.**_

_**C'est vrai mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour Marie Isabella**_

_**Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que Marie Isabella s'excuse devant nous. Cela sera plutôt à moi de le faire pour l'avoir laissé se dénoncer car elle avait peur des conséquences pour moi et je l'en remercie.**_

La mère supérieure était tendue à coté de moi. Je pouvais sentir sa colère irradier par tous les pores de sa peau mais mon regard était fixé sur Sœur Marie Thérèse. Elle avait pris ma défense devant tout le monde et à cet instant une petite partie d'espoir m'envahit.

_**Bien**_, fit la mère supérieure d'un ton froid et me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. _**Dans ce cas allez vous a**__**sseoir pour le petit déjeuner.**_

_**Merci**_, soufflais je à Sœur Marie Thérèse.

_**Ne me remerciez pas Marie Isabella**_, dit la mère supérieure et je me mordais la langue pour ne pas répliquer. _**Vous êtes toujours punis pour avoir menti vous resterez donc dans votre nouvelle chambre.**_

_**Mais ma mère…**_

_**Il suffit Sœur Marie Thérèse n'aggravait pas votre cas.**_

Je la suppliais du regard pour qu'elle ne dise rien je l'avais déjà assez mise en avant comme cela. Je me tournais vers la mère supérieure pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_**Vous avez raison ma mère**_, lui dis-je elle écarquilla les yeux elle s'attendait sûrement à un refus.

Elle me jaugea du regard une minute puis déclara.

_**Bien vu que tout le monde semble d'accord passons à table.**_

La journée se passa relativement bien mis à part qu'Angela n'avait pas pu me rendre visite. La mère supérieure avait dit que je devais regagner ce droit, j'avais eu envie de lui hurler dessus mais j'avais fait comme le matin même en lui disant qu'elle avait raison la perturbant un peu plus.

Le seul point positif de toute cette histoire était que la plupart des sœurs me faisait des petits sourires d'encouragements. J'avais même eu le droit à des gestes bienveillants de la part de certaines comme Sœur Marie Madeleine qui m'avait apporté un chapeau de paille lorsque nous étions dans le potager pour éviter l'insolation, j'en aurai pleuré.

Le soir venu, la mère supérieure me ramena dans la cave. Je voyais bien qu'elle était contrariée mais elle ne disait mot alors j'en fis autant. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison pour me rabaisser encore plus et se donner bonne conscience pour son comportement. Car nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle ne pourrais pas me garder sous son bureau indéfiniment. Déjà ce soir les sœurs parlaient comme quoi je devrais regagner ma chambre, que c'était plus sain pour l'enfant que je portais. Mais la mère supérieure avait fait comme si elles ne les entendaient pas et me réinstaller de suite dans ma chambre aurait été une défaite pour elle.

Nous venions de descendre les marches et elle s'apprêtait à remonter me laissant dans le noir une fois de plus mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à supporter une nouvelle nuit dans le noir complet.

_**Excusez-moi ma mère pourrai je avoir une bougie s'il vous plaît ?**_

Elle me regarda depuis les marches et lorsque je vis un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres je sus ce qu'elle allait me dire.

_**Pourquoi vous faudrait-il de la lumière pour dormir ? nous n'aimons pas le gâchis dans ce couvent.**_

_**Bien sûr ,vous avez raison ma mère**_, me forçais-je à répondre. Et à son regard perplexe je sus qu'elle s'attendait à ce que j'argumente pour obtenir mon bien et qu'elle aurait enfin trouvé une nouvelle raison de me garder plus longtemps ici. Mais j'étais déterminée à sortir de cette cave._** Bonne nuit ma mère.**_

_**Oui… bonne nuit Marie Isabella**_, marmonna-t-elle j'en aurai presque eu envie de rire.

J'allais m'installer le plus rapidement possible sur ma couche profitant des derniers rayons de lumière avant qu'elle ne referme la porte et que je me retrouve dans le noir complet.

Assise contre le mur, je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et laissais mes pensées dériver vers Rose, Damon et Angela. J'avais de la chance de les avoir tous les trois, sans eux j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais la perspective de savoir que nous serions bientôt réunis me faisait avancer même si je ne savais pas encore comme j'allais ressortir de cette épreuve.

Ces songes me fis penser à Edward et comme souvent depuis que j'étais enfermé ici à notre dernière entrevu.

Je lui avais permis de m'embrasser pourtant je n'étais juré de ne pas lui donné cela en plus mais toutes ses paroles m'avaient chamboulé. Savoir qu'il savait qui j'étais et qu'il m'aurait courtisé avec autant d'acharnement m'avait en quelque sorte troublé. Et même si je refusais de l'admettre, j'étais plus que flattée car même si je ne pouvais oublier cette première nuit, pour toutes les autres il avait été respectueux et tendre avec moi.

En pensant à cela je me sentis moi aussi en faute, si je n'avais pas voulu absolument fauter avec Demetri il n'aurait jamais réagi comme cela .

Bien sûr ce n'était pas une excuse à son comportement mais d'autres auraient pu réagir bien plus violemment. Je me serais sûrement fait battre et soumettre mais lui s'était repris et je n'avais plus jamais eu à faire face à cette facette.

Ce qu'il n'avait fait cette dernière nuit était indescriptible jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme se retrouverait à cet endroit. Mes joues me chauffaient rien que d'y penser. Lorsque nous étions unis, j'avais ressenti cette explosion indescriptible, j'avais eu du mal à ne pas lui obéir et de crier son nom.

Personne ne m'avait dit ou expliqué ce qu'il se passait une fois les portes d'une chambre closes mais je n'avais jamais entendu personne crier dans le manoir donc cela devait être mal vu de se laisser aller de la sorte. J'étais sûre que si je m'étais laissé aller Angela m'aurait entendu ou c'était peut-être moi qui avais des réactions inconvenantes.

Ou pas. En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, je n'avais jamais fait attention. En même temps je ne savais pas quels signes auraient dû me mettre sur la voie et le manoir était grand.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à fredonner la berceuse d'Edward ou plutôt du pianiste inconnu cet homme là me hantait encore plus qu'Edward avec son air si triste et perdu, son visage si beau et la couleur de ses yeux.

Et c'est avec ses yeux verts que je sombrais.

Après une nuit mouvementée où je m'étais réveillé au moins dix fois à cause du froid et de divers mauvais songes se fut des hurlements qui me réveillait cette fois-ci.

_**OU EST-ELLE ?**_ cria une voix masculine au-dessus de ma tête.

Qu'est -e qu'il pouvait bien se passer là haut ?

_**VOUS L'AVEZ PRIVE DE NOURRITURE !**_

Je rampais jusqu'aux escaliers.

_**VOUS MENTEZ CE N'EST PAS UNE VOLEUSE.**_

Je me mettais debout n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui se passait.

_**Si c'est une voleuse et une menteuse par-dessus le marché, elle a dit avoir écrit à sa mère.**_

_**Cela vous aurez bien arrangé**_, cracha-t-il. _**Où est sa chambre ? **_exigea-t-il.

_**Vous n'avez pas le droit de la voir.**_

_**Je ne vous demande pas votre permission ! OU EST SA CHAMBRE ?**_

_**Je ne vous le dirai pas.**_

_**Très bien je fouillerais toutes les chambres de ce couvant.**_

_**Faite, elle n'est plus ici.**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Oui je l'ai envoyé dans un autre couvent.**_

_**Où ?**_

_**Saint Joseph.**_

_**Elle avait raison sur vous ! vous êtes une bonne sœur aigrie !**_

_**Je ne vous permets pas !**_

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

_**Je ne vous retiens pas.**_

Je sortis de ma transe il allait partir, me laissant ici avec cette folle qui allait sûrement m'enfermer pour avoir mentis sur la destination de mon courrier. Et c'est là que je me mis à hurler.

_**EDWARD**_, je montais les marches en courant, _**EDWARD**_, trébuchant sur plusieurs d'entre elles. _**EDWARD**_, et percutant la porte une fois arrivée en haut. _**EDWARD ? JE SUIS LA !**_ je tambourinais sur la porte. _**NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ICI ! EDWARD**_, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

_**Bella !**_

_**Edward s'il vous plaît**_

_**Je suis là Bella ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !**_

_**Non ,vous n'avez pas le droit de la voir !**_

_**Edward**_, pleurais-je. _**Ne me laissez pas**_, j'avais mal au poing à force de taper sur cette porte.

_**Jamais Bella. Ouvrez cette porte espèce de folle**_

_**Je…**_

_**OUVREZ CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE J'OUBLIE QUE VOUS ETES AU SERVICE DE DIEU.**_

Il eut un moment de silence de l'autre côté et je commençais à paniquer.

_**Ne partez pas Edward, vous avez promis, ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas ici, je vous en conjure, vous avez promis**_, je savais que j'étais incohérente dans mes propos mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, je glissais à genoux devant cette porte que je haïssais plus que tout.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mes sanglot redoublaient. J'allais rester ici et à cette pensée mon souffle se coupa et je n'arrivais pas à le reprendre.

_**Bella**_, entendis-je au loin. _**Bella calmez-vous**_, mais je n'y arrivais pas. _**Bella s'il vous plaît calmez-vous je suis là je ne vous laisserai pas ici.**_

Mon souffle se calma peu à peu alors que je me sentais flotté. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisais que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris doucement tombant dans un océan émeraude.

_**Tout ira bien Bella**_, dit-il doucement.

Je me rendis compte qu'Edward me tenait dans ses bras alors qu'il sortait du bureau de la mère supérieure.

J'accrochais mes mains autour de son cou, enfouissant ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je pris une profonde inspiration, son odeur me rassura et je savais que j'étais enfin en sécurité.

_**Je vous demande pardon, je suis tellement désolé**_, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

_**Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**_

_**Si vous m'aviez prévenu.**_

Je sentis le léger vent frais qu'il y avait toujours le matin dans les jardins et soudain Edward s'écarta légèrement de moi mais je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou.

_**Je veux juste vous faire monter dans la voiture Bella je ne vous quitte pas**_, mais je refusais de le lâcher. Il caressa mon dos. _**Jacob prenez mon cheval. Mademoiselle Angela savez-vous conduire les chevaux ?**_

_**Oui Monsieur.**_

_**Bien.**_

Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouilla mais je fus soudainement installée sur ses genoux à l'intérieur d'une calèche.

_**Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant**_, dit-il. Je hochais la tête. _**Avez-vous mal quelque part ?**_ j'avais envie de lui dire partout mais je fis non de la tête de peur qu'il s'écarte de moi.

Je me sentais épuisée et je luttais pour rester éveiller.

_**Je suis partie immédiatement après avoir eu votre missive.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Je ne savais pas. Angela ne m'a rien dit dans ses courriers.**_

_**Je ne lui ai rien dit sauf le dernier jour**_, soufflais-je.

_**Vous auriez dû, j'aurais agi plus vite.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.**_

_**Tellement têtu**_, souffla-t-il. _**Reposez-vous**_, puis il se mit à fredonner.

Je n'arrivais plus à lutter, tout ce stress m'avait épuisé mais dans un dernier effort je murmurais :

_**Je savais que c'était vous.**_

_**Moi ?**_

_**Le pianiste…**_

Et la vous vous dite toute cette attente pour ca !

Je suis quand même un peu pardonné ou ce chapitre vous a déçu ?

Aller dite moi tout

Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera donc Edward et Bella ensemble ^.^


End file.
